Ginevra Lestrange
by Asuka Potter
Summary: Ginevra es criada por Rodolphus Lestrange creyendo que es su padre. Sin saber que en otro lugar está su verdadera familia.
1. Ginevra Lestrange

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y sólo es mera diversión.**

**Capítulo I**

Era 11 de Agosto de 1981. La familia Weasley estaba feliz, por fin nacería la primera niña después de varias generaciones. _«Por fin tendré a mi primera hija»_, pensaba Molly Weasley, la matriarca de la familia.

Un hombre de cabellera roja caminaba nervioso de un lugar a otro en el hospital San Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas.

Desde un principio, la familia Weasley había optado por traer a su hija al mundo en la Madriguera, el hogar donde todos los anteriores Weasley, todos hombres, habían nacido. Pero algo había salido mal, el bebé era demasiado grande y el parto se había complicado.

En el mismo hospital se encontraba una mujer de bastante belleza, de cabello largo negro y grueso, delgada, alta, de mandíbula cuadrada y ojos negros.

—¿A qué hora nace? —se escuchó la voz áspera de la mujer.

—Está por nacer —contestó una enfermera junto a ella sin mirarla—. La mujer tuvo complicaciones así que los medimagos la están atendiendo.

—Ya sabes cuál es el trato con la mujer, así que apenas nazca me traes el bebé —le dijo la mujer de cabello negro a la enfermera mientras ésta se alejaba.

Molly Weasley esperaba que llegaran los medimagos para ser atendida, ya que los dolores que le provocaban las contracciones eran terribles. Por unas enfermeras se enteró que había otra mujer con complicaciones a la que estaban atendiendo, eran las tres de la mañana así que había pocas personas de turno.

Unas horas más tarde se llevaban a Molly a la sala de parto.

—Hubo una complicación en el parto —dijo la misma enfermera hablando con la mujer de cabello negro.

—¿Cómo que hubo una complicación? ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó preocupada.

—El bebé murió —hizo una pausa mientras se miraba los dedos de las manos— en realidad, nació muerta.

—¡Pero eso no es posible! —gritaba la mujer llena de furia— teníamos un trato.

—Lo sé pero las cosas se complicaron.

—Sabes que necesito un bebe, te di una buena cantidad de dinero para que hoy me lo tuvieras.

—Bueno justamente, venía hacerle una pregunta —decía la enfermera en voz baja— acaba de nacer una bebé…

—¿Y qué estás esperando? Tráemela —ordenó autoritariamente.

—Pero esto costará más, la madre será un problema bastante grande —respondió casi en un susurro la enfermera— ella espera a esta bebé desde hace mucho, no creo que quiera venderla como la otra madre.

—Tráemela cueste lo que cueste.

—Necesito un adelanto, necesitaré ayuda para hacerlo y nadie ayuda por ayudar. Usted sabe que…

—Ya entendí lo que me tratas de decir —la interrumpió sacando una bolsita con galeones.

A la misma hora en otro lugar de San Mungo, Molly Weasley, junto a su marido y seis hijos, estaba contenta por el nacimiento de su nueva hija.

—Se llamará Ginevra Weasley —expresó la mujer contenta, mientras recargaba al bebé junto a su cuerpo—. ¿Qué les parece?

—Ginevra Molly Weasley —agregó su marido, que cargaba a un niño pelirrojo de apenas un año.

—Quedo vedla —pidió el pequeño en brazos de su padre.

—Ron, ella es tu hermanita, la vas a cuidar, ¿verdad? —El pequeño sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba maravillado a la nueva integrante de la familia.

—Debo llevarme a la bebé —interrumpió una enfermera entrando en la habitación— tenemos que ver que todo esté bien, ya que tuvo un parto muy complicado.

—No tiene nada ¿verdad? Ginevra está bien, ¿cierto? —preguntó Molly alarmada.

—Señora Weasley, por eso nos llevamos a Ginevra: para asegurarnos de que no tenga nada malo —dijo tranquilamente la enfermera—. Lo mejor sería que descansara, señora Weasley.

—Cariño, la señorita tiene razón, descansa —dijo Arthur mirando a su mujer con ternura—. Niños despídanse de su madre que debe descansar.

Todos los hijos de la pareja se despidieron con un gran beso en la mejilla de su madre y se retiraron.

Arthur, que aún seguía con el menor de los Weasley entre sus brazos, se inclinó para que su hijo se despidiera de su madre, la cual aún estaba muy adolorida por el difícil parto que había tenido. Con los únicos que había sufrido tanto había sido con los gemelos, Fred y George, pero el dolor de ellos fue justificable: eran dos. Nunca se imaginó que sufriría tanto por lo que tanto había deseado en su vida, su única hija.

—Molly descansa. Volveré más tarde, veré si puedo dejar a los niños con tía Lucrezia.

—No te preocupes, cualquier cosa te aviso, tú también debes descansar —dijo Molly, mientras su marido le daba un pequeño beso en labios y se retiraba del dormitorio donde estaba su mujer.

No había pasado ni una hora cuando llegó la misma enfermera a la habitación de Molly.

—Señora Weasley.

—¿Le sucedió algo a mi hija? —pregunto Molly alarmada.

—Siento ser yo quien le de esta noticia pero… —hizo una pausa y bajó la vista para no tener que mirarla a los ojos— su hija falleció.

Un grito inconsolable de dolor y sufrimiento se escuchó en San Mungo. La familia Weasley había perdido lo que por tantos años había esperado. Su hija Ginevra.

Mientras tanto, una mujer con una bebé recién nacida, salía de San Mungo por medio de la red flu. Llegando a una chimenea que se encontraba en un gran vestíbulo de una mansión, las paredes estaban cubiertas por cuadros con los retratos de la antigua familia Lestrange y en medio del vestíbulo, una gran escalera.

—Así que Ginevra…, bueno, me gusta —dijo la mujer hablándole a la bebé— desde ahora tu nombre será Ginevra Bellatrix Lestrange y este será tu nuevo hogar.

* * *

**N/A: Bueno es el primero capítulo, espero que les guste, es bastante corto pero todos serán más o menos del mismo tamaño.**


	2. Francia

**Capítulo II**

Los días pasaron y los Lestrange estaba feliz con la nueva integrante de su familia, hacía mucho tiempo que Bellatrix y su esposo, Rodolphus Lestrange; un hombre de ojos pardos y mirada bien expresiva, cabello oscuro, esbelto con buena contextura muscular, de un metro ochenta aproximadamente, con facciones bastantes masculinas y muy atractivo, habían tratado de tener un bebé sin éxito. A Bellatrix realmente no le importaba el hecho de tener hijos pero a su marido le había dado por tener descendencia y le había advertido que si no tenían un hijo, por lo menos adoptaran uno de sangre pura.

Fue así como Bellatrix se encargó de encontrar una mujer que tuviera un hijo de sangre pura y que se los diera en adopción. Pero a última hora los planes dieron un giro inesperado: el bebé que la mujer tuvo nació muerto y fue así como la enfermera le propuso hacer el cambio de bebés con la recién nacida hija de los Weasley. Bellatrix, al enterarse, le molestó, ya que ellos eran los traidores de sangre, pero por lo menos eran de sangre pura como su marido quería.

El 31 de Octubre, Bella salió de la mansión Lestrange con su cuñado Rabastan, diciéndole a su marido que irían a buscar el paradero del señor tenebroso que había desaparecido.

Fue así como Bellatrix junto con su cuñado Rabastan y Barty Crounch Jr., fueron enjuiciados y llevados a Azkaban por torturar a Alice y Frank Longbottom hasta la demencia.

Rodolphus en cuanto supo lo sucedido, tomó a Ginevra, le ordenó a unos cuantos elfos domésticos que prepararan sus maletas; se irían por un buen tiempo de Londres. Rodolphus no permitiría tener el mismo destino que su mujer y su hermano, menos ahora que tenía una hija a la que cuidar.

Había pasado un tiempo largo y Ginevra ya tenía seis años. Para ella Francia era su hogar desde siempre, y aunque su padre le hablara mucho de Londres, ella no recordaba ese lugar.

Rodolphus era un padre bastante estricto, pero adoraba a su hija, siempre la consentía con todo lo que ella quería. Lo único que pedía ella era un poco de atención de su familia, pasaba los días sola, su padre siempre andaba preocupado por los negocios y otras cosas. La única compañía que tenía era la de los elfos que habitaban la casa. Pero su padre le prohibía que fuera a meterse a la cocina donde acostumbraban a estar.

Todos los días eran iguales para ella, se levantaba a las siete, tomaba el desayuno, llegaba su tutora que le daba clases en casa; con ella aprendió a hablar francés e inglés con gran fluidez. Después del almuerzo tenía la tarde libre y desde el verano tenía una escoba que le había regalado su primo Draco, el único amigo que tenía. Pero él solo iba a pasar parte del verano con ella. Su padre también le prohibía usar la escoba, ya que le decía que eso no era propio de una señorita, pero de todas formas se las arreglaba para escabullirse por las tarde antes de que su padre llegara.

Un buen día, Ginevra estaba en su habitación, sentada frente al tocador. Se miraba en el espejo mientras se cepillaba su cabello con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando escuchó golpear.

—¿Sí?

—Soy yo, ¿está disponible para pasar? —se oyó la voz de su padre.

—Sí, adelante.

—Hola, Ginevra —saludó el hombre acercándose a ella—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Tranquilo como todos los días —respondió la niña que continuaba mirándose en el espejo.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te miras tanto?

—Bueno… —susurró tímidamente— me preguntaba por qué mi cabello es pelirrojo y el tuyo y el de mamá es negro.

—Cuando yo era pequeño también tenía el cabello pelirrojo, pero ya ves con la edad se me puso oscuro.

—¿O sea que mi cabello se pondrá más oscuro al pasar el tiempo?

—Sí, es lo más probable —dijo Rodolphus mientras su hija colocaba cara de pena—. ¿Y ahora qué sucede? ¿Por qué esa cara?

—Lo que pasa es que me gusta el color de mi cabello.

—Bueno, veremos qué pasa con el tiempo —expresó Rodolphus y salió de la habitación.

Esa misma noche, mientras todos dormían, Rodolphus se levantó y se dirigió al dormitorio de su hija, abrió lentamente la puerta y susurró agitando su varita.

—_Niger Pilus_. Ahora sí tu cabello comenzará a tornarse más oscuro de a poco.

Y así fue pasando el tiempo y mientras esto ocurría, el cabello de Ginevra perdía su color rojizo, dejándolo cada vez más oscuro hasta que quedó un castaño cobrizo. Cada vez Ginevra estaba más grande y cada vez se sentía más sola y, lo que más le molestaba eran las ideologías de su padre, el hecho de que no pudiera acercarse a los Muggles y siempre le hablara mal de los "sangre sucia", como decía él. Le molestaba pues, para ella, todos eran personas. Pero no contradeciría a su padre ya que sabía el genio que tenía.

Los veranos eran los más esperados por ella, porque parte de él podía pasarlo con su primo Draco y su tía Narcissa, que era la única figura que tenía como madre, ya que recuerdos de Bellatrix no tenía ninguno, sólo los cuadros que había en la mansión y las historias que a veces escuchaba de los adultos.

Siempre los veranos eran iguales: Julio lo pasaba sola en la alberca de la casa donde le gustaba sumergirse por unos minutos o competir contra el tiempo. Ya comenzando Agosto llegaba su tía junto a Draco. Su primo era la única persona que conocía de su edad, aunque él era un año mayor.

—Mi padre quería que fuera a Durmstrang este año —comentaba Draco mientras estaban sentados a la orilla de la alberca—, pero ya sabes cómo es mi madre, no quiere que me vaya lejos, por eso me mandarán a Hogwarts.

—Mi padre dice que el próximo año iré a la Academia Beauxbatons —dijo Ginevra desinteresada.

—Creo que cualquiera es mejor que ir a Hogwarts.

—He leído que Hogwarts es uno de los mejores colegios de magia y hechicería —le rebatió a Draco.

—Será un buen colegio pero el director no tiene idea de nada, está loco —rio burlonamente—. Cuando llegue a Hogwarts, entraré a la casa de Slytherin como nuestros padres.

—¿Crees que si entrara a Hogwarts también estaría en Slytherin?

—Claro que sí —exclamó restándole importancia al asunto—, tío Rodolphus y tía Bellatrix estuvieron en esa casa, es obvio que tú también lo estarías. ¡Las preguntas que haces!

Sin escuchar más a su primo, Ginevra se lanzó a la alberca, pensando en la pregunta que se había hecho a sí misma. Ella había leído la historia de Hogwarts y sabía cómo se hacía la selección y estaba segura de no compartir las creencias de Salazar Slytherin, uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts.

**N/A: Gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero que les guste este capítulo.**


	3. Un verano más

**Capítulo III**

Otro año pasó rápidamente, otro año normal en la vida de Ginevra Lestrange, poco a poco fue dando paso a un nuevo verano, ese verano Draco llegó antes de lo habitual. Al parecer quería contarle todo lo ocurrido en su primer año en Hogwarts.

Después de haber desempacado todo su equipaje, Draco buscó a su prima para contarle qué tal le había ido en Hogwarts. Luego de inspeccionar por toda la casa, la encontró en la biblioteca, leyendo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Draco levantando una ceja mientras Ginevra lo miraba por encima del libro.

—¿Acaso no es obvio lo que hago?

—Pero es verano, no seas aguafiestas.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —interrogó Ginevra, esperanzada de la invitara a jugar Quidditch.

—Podríamos platicar un rato —aventuró Draco mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca.

—¿Y de qué? —se decepcionó Ginevra volviendo a colocar su mirada frente al libro.

—La prueba de selección no está del todo mal, pero todo lo demás —se quejaba Draco— deja mucho que desear.

—¿Y qué tal es la casa Slytherin? — preguntó Ginevra sin mucho ánimo, sin apartar su vista del libro.

—Bueno, eso es lo único rescatable de Hogwarts.

—¿En serio? ¿Y cómo son los profesores? —volvió a preguntar interesándose en lo que le contaba su primo, tomó un separador que tenía en la mesita junto a ella y cerró su libro.

—El profesor Snape, de pociones, el mejor; aunque creo que él nos debería enseñar defensa contra las artes oscuras —comentó Draco, más entusiasmado viendo que su prima le ponía atención—. Espero que el año que viene lo elijan para que lo haga.

—¿Y quién les enseña Defensa?

—Este año nos enseñó el profesor Quirrell pero tuvo un encuentro con Potter…

—¿Potter? —interrumpió Ginevra, sin dejarlo terminar la frase— ¿Te refieres a Harry Potter?

—Sí, él mismo —respondió Draco con voz de fastidio. Lo único de lo que no quería acordarse era de Potter y su prima, al parecer por el tono de voz que puso, probablemente iba a querer que le contara más sobre él.

—¿Cómo es? —siguió interrogando Ginevra entusiasmada. Ella siempre escuchó hablar de él cosas horribles por parte de su familia, pero la curiosidad era mayor, siempre leyó sobre el niño que vivió y quería saber cómo era él.

—No es la gran cosa como todos dicen —dijo con cara de asco—. A simple vista parece un pobretón más, si no fuera por la raya que tiene en la frente pasaría como cualquier otro. Le encanta andar con el traidor de sangre y lo peor de todo no es Weasley, si no la sangre sucia de Granger —terminando con cara de odio—, esa es la gente con la que anda, ya sabes, gente de baja categoría. —Una sonrisa sorna salió de sus labios—. Nada como nosotros.

—¿A qué casa pertenece?

—A Gryffindor. —Ya comenzaba a fastidiarse con tantas preguntas de Potter.

—Bueno, ¿y qué paso con el profesor de Artes Oscuras? —dijo Ginevra, dándose cuenta que ese no era el tema favorito de su primo.

Draco le terminó de contar todo lo que había pasado con el profesor Quirrell, más bien lo que él creía que había sucedido y siempre tratando de dejar lo peor posible a Harry Potter. De eso se pudo dar cuenta Ginevra que después de un instante le pidió a su primo salir al patio a volar un rato en sus escobas.

Al llegar allá, estuvieron compitiendo por algunos largos minutos.

—Una más —pidió Draco, después de haber perdido seis de ocho carreras.

—Estoy cansada, Draco —expuso Ginevra, bajando de su escoba— mejor entremos ya, está oscureciendo.

—Mi padre dijo que me regalaría una Nimbus 2001 —comentó acercándose a su prima— así podré entrar en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin y ganarle a Potter.

—¿Potter juega Quidditch?

—Sí, es el buscador de Gryffindor —nuevamente su voz sonaba molesta.

—Pero tenía entendido que los de primero no pueden entrar al equipo.

—Bueno, ya sabes San Potter siempre consigue lo que quiere —dijo riéndose.

El verano transcurrió normal, todos los años celebraban el cumpleaños de Ginevra, su tía Narcissa se esmeraba haciendo la fiesta, siempre había muchos invitados, casi todos los años eran los mismos; los Rosier, los Crabbe (que tenían un hijo bastante regordete, amigo y compañero de Draco, al igual que los Goyle, su hijo también pertenecía a Slytherin, era otro sujeto sin cerebro al igual que Crabbe, que reía de todo lo que Draco decía), también estaban los hermanos Carrow, (Ginevra nunca entendió porque su padre los invitaba), el otro que nunca faltaba era su tío Lucius, el padre de Draco; también había otras familias importantes, según su padre, pero no recordaba el nombre de casi ninguna. Ese año había más gente que nunca, parecía más fiesta de su padre que su cumpleaños, pero su padre le dijo que aparte de ser su cumpleaños, esa era su fiesta de despedida, ya que ese año entraba a Beauxbatons.

Pero ella nunca se sintió parte de su propia fiesta, era todos los años igual, compartía un par de hora con los amigos de su padre, luego pedía abrir los regalos, agradecía como correspondía y después se despedía disculpándose por lo cansada que estaba.

Así pasó nuevamente el verano sin nada entretenido que hacer. Draco así como llegó se marchó antes de lo acostumbrado. Le deseó lo mejor a su prima, a pesar de ser un chico bastante frío, siempre tuvo un aprecio especial por su prima, era la persona con quien más tiempo compartía a pesar de sólo verse en el verano, ya que con sus padres era poco lo que hablaba y con sus amigos no se podía hablar como lo hacía con ella.

El primero de Septiembre su padre la fue a dejar a Beauxbatons, así dando comienzo a una nueva etapa en la vida de Ginevra Lestrange.

* * *

**N/A: Quedó bastante corto pero es un capítulo de transición. Gracias por los comentarios.**

**Cariños!**


	4. Beauxbatons

**Capítulo IV**

La academia Beauxbatons era un gran palacio al sur de Francia, muy hermoso. Todo estaba reluciente como si acabaran de sacarle brillo o como si nadie nunca hubiese caminado por ahí. A todos los de primero los guiaron al salón donde se daría la bienvenida al nuevo año escolar.

Después de una contundente cena donde la mayoría de lo que había en la mesa era bouillabaisse, una sopa de pescado que no tenía muy buena cara pero que al probarla uno cambiaba de opinión de inmediato, era bastante deliciosa.

Luego la directora Madame Olympe Maxime les dio la bienvenida al nuevo año. Todos estaban marchándose a sus cuartos ya, cuando un chico de primero se le acercó a Ginevra, era un chico de tez blanca, unos centímetros más alto que ella, de cabello rubio y unos grandes ojos cafés.

—Hola —dijo cruzándose en el camino de Ginevra.

—Hola —le contestó mirándolo con curiosidad pero siguiendo su camino sin que le molestara.

—No eres de aquí, ¿verdad? —preguntó colocándose a su lado y siguiéndole el paso.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación responder con otra pregunta?

—¿Y a ti no te han dicho que es mala educación hacerle preguntas a personas que no conoces y menos si ella tampoco te conoce a ti? —objetó medio molesta.

—Soy Edouard y ¿tú eres…? —preguntó parando justo en una puerta que al parecer llevaba a la habitación de las chicas.

Ginevra se quedó mirando al chico unos segundos, mientras él hacía lo mismo esperando su respuesta.

—¿Y bien? ¿Tienes nombre o no? —insistió Edouard, quien seguía esperando una respuesta.

—¿Ya estás molestando? —dijo otra chica, parándose frente al chico con sus brazos en la cintura. Era una chica de tez blanca, ojos pardos, cabello castaño claro y de finas facciones.

—No te metas —señaló Edouard, frunciendo el ceño.

—Hola, mi nombre es Marie Fournier, espero que este tonto no te esté fastidiando —se presentó dándole la espalda a Edouard.

—Hola, soy Ginevra Lestrange —la saludó sonriéndole.

—A ella le dices tu nombre —interrumpió Edouard reprochándole— pero a mí que me parta un rayo.

—Deja de ser tan dramático —resopló Marie, volviéndose a él— con razón ninguna chica te hace caso.

El chico la miró rojo de coraje y siguió su camino hacia la habitación de los chicos sin decir nada.

—Disculpa a mi hermano —bufó Marie—, a veces puede ser un fastidio.

—No te preocupes —sonrió Ginevra— no me molestó.

Las chicas entraron a sus cuartos, donde vieron todas sus pertenencias. Cada una se puso su pijama y se metieron en sus respectivas camas.

—¿Eres de Francia? —cuestionó Marie mirando a Ginevra mientras se sentaba.

—Vivo aquí desde niña, pero nací en Londres.

—Yo nunca he salido de Francia —expresó Marie con cara de tristeza.

—Bueno yo sólo he ido en dos ocasiones y sólo por dos días, y ni siquiera salí de la casa de mis tíos, así que no puedo decir que conozco mucho —dijo Ginevra tratando de consolar a Marie.

—¿Vives con tus padres?

—Sólo con mi padre —explicó Ginevra bien cortante. De lo que menos quería hablar el primer día en Beauxbatons era sobre su madre—. ¿Y tú? —Por lo general a Ginevra no le gustaba meterse en la vida de nadie pero quería cambiar el tema.

—Sí, vivo con ellos y tengo dos hermanos. A uno ya lo conociste, Edouard, que es mi mellizo y Philippe, que es cuatro años mayor, mañana te lo puedo presentar.

Ahora que Ginevra comparaba a Edouard con Marie se daba cuenta lo parecidos que eran, tal vez no tenían el mismo color de ojos y Edouard era más rubio que Marie pero sus facciones y hasta las formas en que se expresaban eran similares, a pesar de lo poco que habló con Edouard.

Marie era una buena chica. Inmediatamente se hicieron amigas, andaban para todos lados juntas. Marie se convirtió en la primera amiga de Ginevra, ya que a la única persona más cercana de su misma edad era a su primo Draco y a él no se le podía contar como amiga.

Las clases para Ginevra eran entretenidas, prefería mil veces estar aprendiendo pociones, que era lo que más le costaba, a estar aprendiendo química junto a su tutora en su casa. Por lo mismo, le colocaba empeño en todas las materias, y en general le gustaba Beauxbatons.

Los días transcurrieron, dando paso a Diciembre. Ese mes era esperado por muchos, ya que pasarían unos días con sus familias. Ginevra pasaba navidad con su padre aunque en realidad nunca lo celebraban como tal. Pero ese año lo esperaba con ansias, ya que lo extrañaba. Quizá su padre no era la persona más cariñosa del mundo, pero siempre estaba preocupado por ella.

Unos días antes de salir de vacaciones, estaba su habitación conversando con Marie, cuando llegó una lechuza con una carta para ella.

—Qué raro, nunca nadie me escribe —pensó en voz alta, alzando una ceja y abriendo la carta.

_Querida Ginevra,_

_Siento decirte que no podremos vernos para tus vacaciones, tuve que hacer un viaje de urgencia a Londres. Así que preparé todo para que te quedes en Beauxbatons, me imagino que querrás pasarlo ahí en vez de estar en casa sola._

_Rodolphus Lestrange._

—¿De quién es? —preguntó Marie al ver la cara de tristeza que ponía su amiga.

—De mi padre, dice que tuvo que viajar a Londres y tendré que pasar navidad aquí en Beauxbatons —respondió doblando la carta.

—¡Pero no puedes quedarte aquí!

—Al parecer si puedo —dijo resignada.

—Les pediré a mis padres que pases navidad con nosotros —expresó Marie felizmente— no creo que se opongan.

—No puedo, mi padre arregló todo para quedarme.

—Le escribes y le pides autorización —indicó mientras le pasaba pluma, tinta y un pergamino—. Si te dice que no, les pediré a mis padres quedarme también.

—De verdad no quiero molestar —decía Ginevra mientras se disponía a escribir.

—No te preocupes, además mi hermanito estará feliz de que pases las fiestas con nosotros —agregó Marie haciendo que Ginevra se sonrojara.

Rodolphus aceptó de inmediato la petición de su hija, cuando se enteró de que los Fournier eran una de las pocas familias de sangre pura que quedaban en Francia.


	5. Navidad con los Fournier

**Capítulo V**

El día en que debían partir a casa de Marie había llegado. Ginevra había guardado algunas de sus cosas en el baúl y ya a las nueve de la mañana estaba lista para marcharse.

—Ginevra, mis padres vendrán al medio día a recogernos —decía Marie mientras se levantaba.

—No quiero andar a última hora ordenando las cosas como…

—¿Como yo? —la interrumpió Marie un poco molesta.

—No quise decir eso —se excusó Ginevra, sonrojada.

—Eres muy buena para sonrojarte ¿lo sabías? —Haciendo que se pusiera aún más roja.

—Mejor bajemos o nos quedaremos sin desayuno —cambió de tema con velocidad.

—¿Te dije que mi hermano está muy contento porque vienes a pasar las vacaciones de navidad con nosotros? —dijo Marie mientras se dirigían al comedor, volviéndose a mirar el rostro de Ginevra—. ¿Ves que es fácil hacer que te pongas roja?

—¿Por qué está contento tu hermano? —preguntó Ginevra— Si ni siquiera me habla.

—Dime que no te has dado cuenta.

—¿De qué?

—Pasa hablando de ti y cuando tú estás ni siquiera es capaz de hablar.

—Pero ¿por qué? Si en un principio si me hablaba.

—Porque ahora lo intimidas.

—Pero ¿cómo?

—Sí que eres un poco ingenua —comentó Marie mientras llegaban a las mesas—, tú le gustas.

Ginevra sólo se sentó a tomar su desayuno sin comentar nada más del tema.

Ya al mediodía, los señores Fournier llegaron para buscar a sus hijos y a la invitada que tendrían para las vacaciones.

El hogar de los Fournier era una casa grande y con muchas comodidades pero a la vez muy sencillo, había un sólo elfo doméstico pero la señora Fournier lo ayudaba en todos los quehaceres del hogar.

Ginevra se quedaría en el cuarto de Marie, la que tenía otra cama para que ella se quedara.

La primera mañana que despertó en el cuarto de su amiga, se dio cuenta que ella ya no se encontraba. Entró al baño del cuarto y tomó una ducha rápida, cuando ya estaba lista, bajó de la habitación. Escuchó voces en la cocina y se dirigió hacia allá. Cuando llegó vio que su amiga y su madre estaban preparando el desayuno. La imagen que tenía al frente la invadió en su interior, era un sentimiento extraño, no era envidia pero sí sabía que la imagen de Marie con su madre, nunca la podría tener ella.

—Buenos días —saludó la señora Fournier al darse cuenta que Ginevra las miraba desde la puerta.

—Bueno días —respondió ella mientras entraba.

Marie la saludó con la mano y luego preguntó amablemente:

—¿Cómo dormiste?

—Bien, gracias —respondió sonriéndoles— ¿Las ayudo en algo? —se ofreció.

—¿Puedes ayudarnos a colocar la mesa? Eru anda haciendo las compras —dijo la madre de Marie.

—Eru es nuestro elfo doméstico —explicó Marie, dándose cuenta de la mirada de duda de su amiga.

Ginevra se quedó parada esperando para que le dijeran qué hacer, nunca había hecho nada en su casa, su padre no lo permitía.

—Puedes empezar por el servicio que está por ahí —indicó la señora Fournier, mostrándole dónde se encontraba.

Los días siguieron pasando y Ginevra ya se había acostumbrado a ayudar en la casa, a los días ya estaba ayudando en la cocina y aprendiendo a cocinar. Quizás ella nunca podría disfrutar eso con su madre pero por lo menos no quedaría con la sensación de nunca haberlo hecho.

Edouard y Philippe, por su parte, pasaban juntos ayudando a su padre quién sabía en qué, sólo se veían para las comidas.

Philippe era un chico bastante alto, delgado, de cabello claro como el de su hermana, de ojos grandes como los de su familia de color café, era una persona bastante introvertida pero muy simpática, cuando estaban en la mesa siempre hacía algún comentario, sobre todo a su madre, halagándola por la comida o cualquier cosa, con Marie era muy cariñoso, siempre le estaba haciendo cosquillas o abrazándola.

El día de navidad había llegado, todos estaban con sus mejores túnicas. La señora Fournier le pidió a Ginevra que la ayudara con la cena, mientras Eru y Marie arreglaban todo para la comida.

A la señora Fournier le encantaba escuchar una transmisión navideña de su cantante favorita, Celestina Warbeck, mientras preparaba la cena. Ginevra miraba divertida a la señora Fournier y la cara de fastidio que tenía Marie por la voz de Celestina.

La cena había estado deliciosa, había sido muy contundente y bastante agradable. Después de la cena se sentaron en el salón, mientras Eru retiraba todo de la mesa.

—Estuvo deliciosa la cena, madre —halagó Edouard mirando a la señora Fournier.

—Agradécele a Ginevra, ella me ayudó bastante —señaló la señora Fournier, mirando con una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Ginevra, haciendo que se sonrojara.

—Gracias, estuvo delicioso —dijo Edouard tímidamente.

—No fue nada —susurró Ginevra aún más roja haciendo que Marie se tapara la boca para aguantar la risa.

Así siguieron un rato conversando de cosas banales, sobre todo haciéndole preguntas a la invitada que tenían en casa. Hasta que la señora Fournier pensó que ya era hora de ir a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Ginevra despertó, miró a la cama de al lado y se dio cuenta que Marie ya estaba despierta, abriendo unos cuantos regalos que tenía al lado de su cama.

—Buenos días —saludó Marie, que continuaba luchando con un trozo de papel de regalo.

—Buenos días.

—A tú lado tienes los tuyos —dijo Marie haciendo que Ginevra mirara a su lado viendo un bulto de regalos.

—¡Vaya! —Exclamó Ginevra sorprendida— ¡Nunca había recibido tantos regalos en navidad!

—¡Ábrelos! —pidió Marie acercándose a ella.

Ginevra tomó el primer paquete, lo abrió y eran grageas de todos los sabores, eran de parte de Philippe, después tomó el siguiente que era una bolsita de género, de inmediato la dejó de lado.

—Es de mi padre —explicó mirando a Marie—, todos los años me regala cinco galeones para que me compre lo que quiera —dijo tomando otro regalo—, es de tus padres —se sorprendió.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Marie interesada.

Ginevra lo desenvolvió y vio que era un libro llamado _"Recetas para comidas mágicas"._

—Mi madre sí que se tomó en serio lo de que aprendas a cocinar. El otro día dijo que traías tu talento en las venas.

—Creo que seré la primera de mi familia que sepa cocinar.

—Bueno aún te quedan dos regalos más por abrir.

Uno era un regalo bastante grande y otro era uno más pequeño. Tomó el pequeño y vio que era de Edouard, lo abrió algo nerviosa, pero al abrirlo encontró que era un lindo Diario de Vida.

Lo abrió y vio que la primera página tenía escrito algo:

_Ginevra,_

_Para cuando quieras desahogarte y no tengas a mi hermana o a mí, si es que quieres confiar en mí… lo puedes escribir aquí._

_Tú amigo Edouard._

—Vaya, mi hermano sí que se esmeró —comentó Marie leyendo por encima del hombro de Ginevra, haciendo que de inmediato cerrara el diario— no te preocupes, ya lo leí —sonrió.

Ginevra tomó el último regalo. Lo abrió, viendo que en el interior del envoltorio venía una Nimbus 2001.

—¡Wow! —exclamó Marie— es la última escoba que salió en el mercado —resaltó, abriendo los ojos como plato—. Mira, trae una carta —señaló entregándole un sobre.

Ginevra lo abrió y leyó.

_Ginevra,_

_Para que veas que nunca me olvido de ti._

_Cuando mi padre me compró la Nimbus 2001 a mí y a todos los del equipo de Slytherin, le pedí que te la comprara como regalo de navidad._

_No por nada eres mi prima favorita._

_Draco Malfoy._

* * *

**N/A: Hola, gracias por los comentarios que me dejan, espero estar que les gusté como está quedando. Pronto subiré otro capítulo.**


	6. Sirius Black

**Capítulo VI**

Las fiestas habían acabado y el regreso a clases se hizo inevitable. Los meses pasaron con tranquilidad, sin ninguna novedad. Dando al fin término al primer año escolar de Ginevra.

Las vacaciones fueron igual que todos los años: su primo Draco, había llegado de visita, contándole todo lo que había sucedido en Hogwarts ese año.

Así fue como Ginevra se enteró del heredero de Slytherin y de las aventuras de ese año del famoso Harry Potter.

Una mañana, mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la sala, Rodolphus, el padre de Ginevra, se encontraba tomando desayuno junto a su tía Narcissa, mientras discutían de algo. Lo único que logró escuchar de aquella conversación fue _"podría causarnos problemas"_. Ahora su pregunta era ¿quién le podría causar problemas a su padre?

—Buenos días, Ginevra —saludó su padre al verla llegar.

—Buenos días —le sonrió cordialmente a su padre y a su tía.

—Draco aún no se levanta —dijo Narcissa— podrías ir a verlo para tomar desayuno con él.

Ginevra sólo asintió y fue al dormitorio de su primo, golpeó y éste salió de su dormitorio aún con cara de sueño.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó entre bostezos.

—Tu madre quiere saber si bajarás a tomar desayuno.

—Sí, bajo enseguida.

Ginevra no dijo más y se giró volviendo al salón. Al llegar ahí se dio cuenta de que su tía y su padre ya no estaban. Observó que encima de la mesa estaba el periódico de Londres, que le llegaba todos los días a su padre por medio de la lechuza. Tomó el periódico y vio que decía "El Profeta" en letras grandes; lo estiró y se dispuso a leer.

Vio el encabezado que aparentemente su padre había estado leyendo, que decía _"Black sigue suelto"._

_El Ministerio de Magia confirmó ayer que Sirius Black, tal vez el más malvado recluso que haya albergado la fortaleza de Azkaban, aún no ha sido capturado.  
«Estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestra mano para volver a apresarlo, y rogamos a la comunidad mágica que mantenga la calma», ha declarado esta misma mañana el ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge. Fudge ha sido criticado por miembros de la Federación Internacional de Brujos por haber informado del problema al Primer Ministro muggle. «No he tenido más remedio que hacerlo», ha replicado Fudge, visiblemente enojado. «Black está loco y supone un serio peligro para cualquiera que se tropiece con él, ya sea mago o muggle. He obtenido del Primer Ministro la promesa de que no revelará a nadie la verdadera identidad de Black. Y seamos realistas, ¿quién lo creería si lo hiciera?»  
Mientras que a los muggles se les ha dicho que Black va armado con un revólver (una especie de varita de metal que los muggles utilizan para matarse entre ellos), la comunidad mágica vive con miedo de que se repita la matanza que se produjo hace doce años, cuando Black mató a trece personas con un solo hechizo._

Ginevra no entendía quién era ese Sirius Black, nunca había oído hablar de él pero por lo que leía se daba cuenta que no había hecho nada bueno para que lo siguieran y sobre todo para que a su padre le molestara tanto esa noticia.

Siguió leyendo el diario y encontró otra noticia que llamó su atención, había una familia de pelirrojos y leyó _"Funcionario Del Ministerio De Magia Recibe El Gran Premio"_

_Arthur Weasley, director del Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles, ha ganado el gran premio anual Galleon Draw que entrega el diario El Profeta.  
El señor Weasley, radiante de alegría, declaró a El Profeta: «Gastaremos el dinero en unas vacaciones estivales en Egipto, donde trabaja Bill, nuestro hijo mayor, deshaciendo hechizos para el banco mágico Gringotts.»  
La familia Weasley pasará un mes en Egipto, y regresará para el comienzo del nuevo curso escolar de Hogwarts, donde estudian actualmente cuatro hijos del matrimonio Weasley._

—Esos Weasley por fin tuvieron unas vacaciones decentes —comentó despectivamente Draco, leyendo por encima del hombro de Ginevra.

—¿Los conoces?

—Son los pobretones de los Weasley —alzó una ceja con notable desdén en la voz.

—Se ven una familia muy feliz —opinó ella.

—Sí, pero pobres —soltando una carcajada.

El verano pasó nuevamente y un nuevo año escolar esperaba a Ginevra. Las cosas en Beauxbatons estaban igual que siempre, los días pasaban rápidamente convirtiéndose en meses.

Un día, mientras Ginevra tomaba el desayuno junto a su amiga Marie, escuchó como dos chicos mayores, uno era de cabello negro bastante largo y desordenado, y el otro castaño bien peinado, comentaban algo entre murmullos. La cara de los chicos era de asustados y fue lo que más llamó su atención. Ginevra trató de agudizar el oído y escuchar qué era de lo que hablaban sin poner atención al itinerario del día que le daba su amiga.

—… ¿les hizo algo? —logró escuchar Ginevra que decía uno de los chicos.

—Sólo entró y dañó un retrato, dicen que no hay rastros de él.

—Pero tu prima dice que entró a la habitación de unos chicos y si lo hizo debe ser porque andaba buscando algo —dijo el chico de cabello negro.

—Lo único que creo es que hay que tener cuidado, no se puede esperar nada bueno de un sujeto que mató a su mejor amigo y una docena de muggles —al escuchar eso Ginevra quedó consternada, no sabía de quién estaban hablando pero ahora sí entendía la cara de los muchachos que estaban cerca de ella—. En serio amigo, Sirius Black está demente, espero que los dementores lo atrapen luego y le den el beso de la muerte. —Ginevra por fin entendió de quien hablaban, era el mismo tipo que vio en el periódico, el sujeto que le causaría tantos problemas a su padre.

—Insisto —prosiguió el chico de cabello negro—, Sirius Black debe querer algo de Hogwarts, no por nada…

—Ginevra —la llamó Marie sin poder terminar de escuchar lo que decían los chicos— ¿me estabas escuchando?

—Sí, te estaba escuchando —mintió con sus pensamientos en lo que había oído.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos primero? —Preguntó Marie ante la mirada extrañada de su amiga— ¿Ves que no me estabas escuchando?

Los días pasaron y Ginevra seguía pensando en lo que había escuchado en el comedor, así que le escribió a su primo para saber qué había pasado en Hogwarts, él le contaría con más detalles lo que había sucedido. Y así fue, a los días le llegó la respuesta de Draco contándole que Los dementores tenían rodeado Hogwarts pero que Sirius de todas formas había logrado entrar al castillo.

Una tarde bastante fría en que Ginevra tenía un par de horas libres, paseaba por los jardines del Beauxbatons, Marie la había acompañado pero por el camino se entretuvo y ella decidió seguir sola.

Caminaba sumergida entre sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta que todo se había oscurecido, miró el cielo y se veía tétrico nubes negras se asomaban por doquier y un frío la comenzó a invadir. Miró hacia todos lados y la angustia la invadió. No había nadie a su alrededor y tuvo miedo, como nunca lo había tenido.

—¡Corre! —escuchó la voz de un chico que le gritó.

Pero ella no lograba hacer nada, lo único que vio fue que el chico la tomaba del brazo para que se fueran. Era Edouard.

Despertó en una cama congelada, no reconocía el lugar, todo había sido muy confuso, no sabía qué había sucedido.

—Estás en la enfermería —informó una mujer de edad.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Dementores —explicó la mujer—. Andaban en asuntos del Ministerio de Magia.

Ginevra miró alrededor y vio a Edouard en una cama.

—¿Él está bien? —preguntó, mirando a Edouard.

—Sí, tranquila él está bien. Tómate esto y te sentirás mejor. —Ginevra miró el vaso que la mujer le estaba entregando y lo tomó entre sus manos. Era una sustancia que estaba caliente, lo miró con cara de asco— es chocolate, eso te hará sentir mejor.

Se bebió todo el chocolate y se dio cuenta de cómo le volvía el calor al cuerpo.

Pocos minutos después, despertó Edouard y la mujer hizo lo mismo con él.

—Bueno, ya se pueden ir —explicó la enfermera—, espero no verlos por aquí de nuevo.

—Gracias —dijeron los dos al unísono saliendo de inmediato de allí.

—Edouard… —comenzó Ginevra haciendo que él la mirara— gracias.

—No te preocupes —se sonrojó Edouard— yo también me desmayé y no alcancé a hacer nada.

* * *

**N/A: La noticia de la familia Weasley en los libros de JK sale antes de que Sirius escape de Azkaban pero de todas formas quise que "Ginevra" se enterara de ellos.**

**Espero que les guste =)**


	7. Los Mundiales de Quidditch

**Capítulo VII**

El segundo año de Ginevra había concluido y ese verano, al llegar a su casa, se enteró de que ese verano se realizaría La Copa Mundial de Quidditch y que su tío Lucius había invitado a su padre y a ella a verlos.

A su padre no le entusiasmaba mucho el hecho de ir pero después de unos días, para alegría de Ginevra, había cambiado de opinión.

Unos días después de la decisión de su padre, Ginevra tuvo una idea, pero no sabía si a su padre le agradaría, así que tímidamente se acercó mientras él leía un libro sentado en la biblioteca y le dijo.

—Padre —interrumpió temerosa.

—¿Si, Ginevra? —mirándola interrogante.

—Bueno, quería pedirte algo... —comenzó

—Dime, ¿qué necesitas? —la alentó

—Bueno, me preguntaba, si es que no te molesta claro… ¿p-puedo invitar a Marie y a Edouard a los mundiales de Quidditch?

Su padre la miró por unos segundos sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, hasta que dijo.

—¿Ellos son de la familia que me has hablado, los de sangre pura?

—Sí, padre, son ellos los Fournier.

—Habría que hablar con tu tío Lucius, pero no creo que haya problemas, además esa familia ha sido muy amable contigo.

—Gracias padre —agradeció ella con una sonrisa.

Así fue como el día de los mundiales había llegado. Marie y Edouard eran los invitados de la familia Lestrange, algo que no agradó mucho a Draco cuando se enteró, ya que siempre había disfrutado de la compañía de su prima, pero siempre la disfrutaba cuando podían estar solos.

Habían llegado a un gran prado el mismo día del encuentro entre Irlanda y Bulgaria, el señor Roberts atendió a Rodolphus y a Lucius, después de caminar unos momentos, hicieron varios comentarios desagradables del muggle que había pasado.

La familia Lestrange tenía guardado un lugar junto a la familia Malfoy. Ahí fue donde los elfos de las familias habían instalado unas grandes tiendas para poder pasar la noche.

—¡Wow, esto es genial! —exclamaba Edouard mirando alrededor.

—Veo que te impresionas con poco —comentó Draco mirando de lado a Edouard.

—¿Vamos a dar una vuelta por el lugar? —dijo Ginevra sin prestarle atención a su primo.

—Sí, vamos —soltó Edouard aún más entusiasmado que su amiga.

—¿Vienes Draco? —preguntó Marie.

—No me gusta andar entre la gentuza.

El lugar estaba lleno de tiendas, había magos de muchos países, familias completas, niños corriendo por los lugares, jugando, riendo. Ginevra vio dos niñas que volaban en sus escobas rozando el césped del lugar. Más allá vieron unas brujas de mediana edad sentadas bajo una gran pancarta que decía: Instituto de las brujas de Salem.

Llegaron al sector de Bulgaria, se notaba ya que en todas las tiendas tenían la fotografía del mismo chico con cara osca.

—¡Es Viktor Krum! —gritó Edouard emocionado.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Ginevra.

—Viktor Krum, el buscador de Bulgaria.

—¿Y es bueno?

—Es el mejor, sólo tiene dieciocho años y está en el equipo.

—¿Vamos a ver el sector de Irlanda?

Llegaron a un lugar donde todas las tiendas estaban completamente cubiertas de tréboles. Todos cantaban alegres y estaban optimistas de ganar.

—¿Vamos a la tienda? —preguntó Marie con cara de aburrimiento— Tú primo se debe estar aburriendo mucho.

La noche había caído dando paso a vendedores con carritos. Vendían todo lo que se les podía ocurrir de los equipos de Irlanda y Bulgaria. Las personas pasaban, gritaban, cantaban emocionados. Se dirigieron a un camino que estaba marcado por faroles. Eran miles de personas las que iban al igual que ellos. Edouard tenía una sonrisa radiante, mientras que Marie iba junto a Draco tratando de sacarle algunas palabras.

Subieron por una escalera tapizada de color púrpura, hasta llegar a una tribuna en el centro, estaban justo en la parte más elevada del estadio. Había varias butacas de color rojo. Tomaron sus asientos y Ginevra pudo ver que había miles de espectadores en todo el lugar.

Poco después llegó un grupo de pelirrojos, con una muchacha de cabello enmarañado y otro chico de cabello azabache.

—Lo único que faltaba —dijo Draco con cara de asco.

—¿Qué sucede, Draco? —preguntó amablemente Marie, que estaba a su lado.

—Son esos Weasley, junto a Potter y a la sangre sucia. —Marie fijó sus ojos hacia donde miraba Draco pero no le tomó importancia, miró a Ginevra que conversaba alegremente con su hermano acerca de los pormenores del Quidditch.

Salieron _veelas_ animando al equipo de Bulgaria, dejando a todos embobados, dando paso a _leprechauns _lanzando oro al cielo, haciendo que todos los espectadores se volvieran locos recogiéndolos.

El partido comenzó, Irlanda iba ganando 10 a 0 mientras el buscador de Bulgaria, Krum, se lucía. Era realmente el mejor jugador que se había visto en los últimos tiempos.

Después de varios penaltis y grandiosas jugadas, Viktor Krum alcanzó la snitch pero el marcador quedó a favor de Irlanda 170 a 160 ganando así la Copa de Quidditch.

Después del partido, se dirigieron a la tienda donde pasarían la noche, pero Rodolphus y Lucius se excusaron diciendo que el ministro Fugde los había invitado a beber una copa después del encuentro, así que sólo volvieron a la tienda junto a Narcisa.

Todos se fueron a dormir, estaban muy cansados por el día que habían tenido. Ginevra, después de acomodarse varias veces en su cama, pudo lograr dormir, pero el sueño no le duró mucho ya que poco después se escucharon gritos.

Ginevra se levantó sobresaltada y fue donde su tía Narcisa para preguntarle qué ocurría.

Las dos miraron afuera y vieron cómo la gente corría por todos lados, en un principio pensaron que era la hinchada de Irlanda que aún celebraba pero luego vieron hombres encapuchados.

Despertaron al resto y Narcisa les dijo a todos que tocaran un libro que tenía entre sus manos.

—¿Es un translador? —preguntó Ginevra tocando el libro.

—Sí, todos afírmenlo —respondió autoritaria Narcisa, haciendo que todos lo tocaran.

—Pero falta mi padre y tío Rodolphus —dijo Draco asustado sosteniendo el libro.

—Ellos pueden aparecerse. No te preocupes —lo tranquilizó Narcisa.

Aparecieron en casa de los Malfoy, todos estaban asustados, no sabían qué había ocurrido y nadie quería preguntar nada. Narcisa les indicó a todos dónde dormirían y sin más se fueron a dormir.

Fue hasta la mañana siguiente cuando se enteraron qué había sucedido.

—La marca tenebrosa ha aparecido en los cielos y los encapuchados eran mortífagos —dijo Marie leyendo el profeta con dificultad.

Todos los habitantes del hogar se quedaron mirándola, para ese entonces, Lucius y Rodolphus ya estaban en casa, el único que no la miró fue su hermano Edouard que estaba concentrado en su desayuno.

* * *

**N/A: Disculpen la tardanza, espero que les guste =)**


	8. Fleur Delacour

**Capítulo VIII**

El regreso a Beauxbatons había sido normal, como todos los años, el discurso de bienvenida de la directora Madame Maxime empezó como siempre.

- Quiero darles a todos la bienvenida, en especial a los alumnos de primer año. Este año será muy especial. Tengo que decirle que no contarán con mi presencia este año.

Muchos murmullos se escucharon por el salón donde estaban los alumnos, todos se preguntaban que por qué Madame Maxime no estaría ese año con ellos.

- Este año Madame Jean Barrot tomará mi lugar como directora. Me imagino que todos se preguntarán el por qué de esta decisión — dijo mirando a los alumnos — Este año se celebrara el torneo de los tres magos en Hogwarts — los murmullos nuevamente se hicieron escuchar por todo el salón - ¡Silencio por favor! — Los alumnos callaron de inmediato para seguir escuchando. — Como tradición Beauxbatons será unos de los colegios invitados, junto a Durmstrang, al colegio Hogwarts, donde a través del cáliz de fuego se elegirán los campeones que representaran a cada escuela. Sólo los alumnos que tengan cumplido los diecisiete podrán acompañarme a Hogwarts para poder participar en la selección del… — nuevos murmullos se hicieron escuchar, los alumnos estaban enfadados y muchos reclamaban — Bueno como ya no quieren escuchar a los alumnos con la edad se les avisará todo para el viaje.

- Maldición, no es justo que sólo los mayores de edad puedan participar.

- Edouard no maldigas — le reprochó Marie.

- Me hubiese gustado ir a Hogwarts — comentó Ginevra.

- A mi también — secundó Marie.

- ¿Fleur ya tiene diecisiete? — interrogó Edouard interesado.

- SÍ, ya los cumplió, espero que ella sea elegida como campeona.

- ¿Quién es Fleur? — Preguntó Ginevra sin comprender de lo que sus amigos hablaban.

- Fleur Delacour, ¿no la conoces? — dijo Edouard. Ginevra sólo negó con la cabeza — vaya, ¿en qué colegio has estudiado este tiempo?

- A Fleur la conocemos desde que somos pequeños, nuestros padres son amigos de los suyos y siempre hacen reuniones para vacaciones pasando así unos días juntos.

- Pero Fleur es la más guapa, popular e inteligente de todo Beauxbatons — agregó Edouard con cara soñadora

- Sabes que es parte _veela_ por eso piensas así de ella.

Los días siguientes pasaron con normalidad, habían pasado dos semanas desde que madame Maxime había anunciado que irían a Hogwarts y aún seguía en Beauxbatons.

Edouard por más de tratar de persuadir a la madame Maxime para que lo llevara, le pidió de mil formas pero no pudo convencerla.

Los días pasaron y al parecer todos habían olvidado lo del viaje ya que todo seguía igual, Madame Maxime, seguía con sus funciones de directora y los alumnos que la acompañarían, que en mayoría eran de séptimo, seguían con sus clases tan normales como siempre.

Una mañana mientras Ginevra y Marie caminaban animadamente hacía el desayuno, un agitado Edouard las detuvo.

- ya… — decía agitadamente — se… van

- ¿Quiénes se van? — preguntó Ginevra mirando extrañada a Edouard.

- ¡No me digas que ya se van a Hogwarts! — exclamó Marie mirando expectante a su hermano, quien de inmediato asintió varias veces con la cabeza rápidamente y corrió por donde había llegado.

- Vamos - dijo Marie a Ginevra y salió detrás de su hermano.

Ginevra quedó ahí mirando como sus amigos se perdían por el pasillo. — _"No entiendo cómo les emociona tanto la partida del resto de los alumnos, lo más seguro es que si Draco estuviera ahí en esos momentos, se hubiese burlado de ellos por la emoción de ver partir a otros y ellos quedándose en la Academia sin poder participar. Pero yo no soy como Draco" _— sonrío Ginevra saliendo de sus pensamientos, corriendo detrás de sus amigos que habían ido al patio principal de Beauxbatons.

Al llegar al patio lo encontró abarrotado de alumnos de todas las edades, despidiéndose y deseándoles suerte a alumnos de diecisiete años que iban a Hogwarts, algunos iban a probar suerte si es que eran elegidos como los nuevos campeones de Beauxbatons, mientras otros sólo iban como espectadores y para darle ánimos al elegido o elegida. Caminó unos minutos entre los alumnos hasta que por fin vio a sus amigos junto a una chica rubia de cabello largo, de ojos azules, bastante guapa.

- Ginevra — la llamó Marie con la mano — te presento a Fleur Delacour — dijo una vez que estuvo a su lado. Fleur la miró de pies a cabeza y le hizo un gesto con su boca que parecía una sonrisa

- Hola, Ginevra Lestrange — se presentó ella sin importarle la mirada despectiva que había lanzado anteriormente la chica. Miró a Edouard, quien estaba con cara de bobo mirando fijamente a Fleur, la chica era bonita pero no era como para quedarse como estaba Edouard.

- Como les decía — siguió Fleur — espero que en ese colegio nos traten como es debido y no como cualquier cosa que llega.

- Estoy seguro que te trataran como lo que eres — dijo embobado Edouard — una princesa — haciendo que Fleur lo mirara encantada.

- Esperamos que te vaya bien — interrumpió Marie — todos confiamos en que tú saldrás como campeona de Beauxbatons ¿cierto Ginevra? —cuestionó mirando a su amiga, la cual sólo le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza ya que sólo había escuchado hablar de ella a través de sus dos amigos.

- Sí, claro — respondió sin embargo tratando de sonar lo más sincera posible — todo Beauxbatons espera eso.

- Sí, es algo que me suponía — dijo Fleur con superioridad — lástima que Philippe esté de cumpleaños el próximo y que no pueda ir.

- Sí, está muy enfadado porque Madame Maxime no lo quiso llevar por más que se lo pidió.

- Creo que soy la única adoptada en esta familia — sonrió Marie mirando a su hermano — ya que soy la única que soy capaz de entender las reglas y no andar rogando detrás de Madame Maxime.

- Al parecer es hora de irnos — dijo Fleur viendo como todos subían a un gran carruaje de color azul pálido que tenía una docena de caballos alados — bueno, pequeños, fue un gusto hablar con ustedes — saludó alejándose de ellos — le dan mis cariños a Philippe — agregó dándose la vuelta y despidiéndose con la mano — fue una lástima que no pudiera venir… a despedirme — y así se subió al carruaje una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Ginevra no supo si lo decía de coqueta o porque realmente le entristecía que no hubieseestado. — _"Lo más probable que era lo primero" _— se contestó a si misma, se notaba que era una coqueta bastante presumida.

Así vieron cómo el carruaje ya con todos los alumnos y Madame Maxime adentro, emprendiá su vuelo, mientras que muchos alumnos se despedían de ellos con las manos, gritando cosas… Uno de ellos era Edouard que le deseaba suerte a Fleur. Su hermana y Ginevra sólo se dedicaron a mirarlo y dejarlo solo con muchos chicos de cursos menores que hacían lo mismo que él.

* * *

N/A: Disculpen la demora pero estos días he estado un poco distraída, como ya he dicho tengo varios capítulos y tratare de subirlos más seguidos. Eso si en estos días no lo creo ya que desapareceré por unos días por tema de estudios.

Bueno espero que les vaya gustando la historia.

Saludos =)


	9. Torneo de los cuatro magos

**Capitulo IX**

Las noticias no tardaron en llegar a Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour había sido elegida como una de las campeonas del torneo de los tres magos, pero la noticia que a todos sorprendió fue que no había tres campeones, si no que esta vez eran cuatro y uno de ellos era sólo un chico de catorce años.

- ¿Se enteraron? — preguntó Edouard molesto — Harry Potter "el niño que vivió" es el cuarto campeón.

- ¿En serio? — se sorprendió Marie.

- Sí, no entiendo cómo lo dejan participar si sólo tiene catorce años.

- Pero entonces ¿Hogwarts tiene dos representantes? — dijo Ginevra entrando en la conversación — o sea tienen más posibilidades de ganar.

- Lo que encuentro injusto es que tenga catorce años — volvía a repetir Edouard.

- Sólo dices eso porque tú querías participar — sonrió Marie.

- No me hubiese importado no haber sido elegido, lo que me molesta es que no pudimos ir.

- Sabes que yo también hubiese querido ir — confesó Marie algo sonrojada — pero como sea ya están elegidos los campeones y no pudimos ir, así que no reclames más. Mejor me voy a la biblioteca a hacer el trabajo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ¿Vienes, Ginevra?

- No, ve tú yo lo hice anoche.

- ¿Edouard?

- No, no ando con ánimos para hacer el trabajo. Lo haré más tarde

- Sólo lo eligieron porque es "el niño que vivió" — dijo Ginevra tratando de darle ánimos a Edouard.

- Lo hayan elegido o no, me molesta que no pudimos ir — repitió bufando — además ¿sabes quién es el campeón de Dumstrang?

- No, solo sé de Fleur y del "niño que vivió" — recalcando las comillas con sus dedos, haciendo sonreír a Edouard.

- Víctor Krum es el campeón de Dumstrang.

- ¿Víctor Krum? Ese no es el chico que jugó quidditch en el equipo de Bulgaria, ¿el que atrapó la snitch?

- El mismo, me hubiese encantado que el torneo de los tres magos se hubiese celebrado aquí.

- Sí, a mi también. Pero mejor cambia de actitud seguro que la princesa Fleur ganará.

- No creo — dijo con desgana Edouard — aparte de Krum el otro chico de Hogwarts dicen que es muy bueno.

- ¿Harry Potter?

- No, creo que se llama Cedric Diggory. ¿Acaso no lees el periódico?

- Claro que lo leo, pero con tantos trabajos no he podido verlo.

- Te lo traeré, espera unos segundos, creo que lo tengo en mi habitación.

Edouard no tardó en volver con el periódico en donde salían los cuatro campeones elegidos, solo que había una página completa que hablaba de Harry Potter. Después de leer todo con referente a su vida, salía el romance que mantenía con una chica de su curso, Hermione Granger hija de muggles, fue ahí cuando Ginevra recordó a su primo Draco que hablaba de los amigos de Potter, ella nunca prestaba mucha atención a lo que él le contaba de ellos pero recordó la vez que le había confesado que la sangre sucia lo había golpeado. Lo más probable sería que la novia de Potter era la misma de la que hablaba su primo. Después de conversar un rato con Edouard sobre los campeones, se excusó que estaba cansada retirándose a su dormitorio ya que después de un silencio bastante incómodo entre los dos, creyó que lo mejor era irse.

Después de estar bastante tiempo recostada en su cama apareció Marie con una cara bastante misteriosa y dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama:

- Ginevra ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Sí, claro — respondió mirándola extrañada ya que ella era bastante directa.

- ¿Tú me consideras una amiga?

- Claro — dijo levantándose de la cama — ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Bueno, es algo que siempre he querido saber, pero…

- ¿Pero? ¿Qué te sucede? me estás asustando.

- Sé que es un tema delicado para ti — empezó parándose y comenzando a caminar por el dormitorio bastante nerviosa — y sobre todo ahora que entiendo porque nunca hablas del tema.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? Y por favor, ¿te podrías quedar quieta que más me asustas?

- Bueno — dijo volviendo a sentarse — yo estaba en la biblioteca buscando noticias de los hechizos prohibidos — Ginevra entendió de qué quería hablar su amiga y sólo agachó la cabeza — y bueno yo encontré en un periódico una noticia que hablaba de tu madre. — Marie no dijo nada más esperando ver la reacción que tenía su amiga, pero al ver que no había respuesta continuó — Sé que debe ser difícil y ahora entiendo porque nunca hablabas de ella, pero quiero que sepas que yo soy tú amiga y te entiendo.

- ¡No, tú no me entiendes! — gritó de golpe exasperada — Tú no sabes lo que es tener a tú madre en Azkaban, por torturar a una pareja y llevarlos hasta la locura — dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas — tú no sabes lo que es crecer sin tener una madre — cada vez alzaba más la voz — tú siempre tuviste el cariño de tú madre y yo ni siquiera la recuerdo. Si no fuera por los cuadros que tiene mi padre de ella, ni siquiera sabría como es.

- Ginevra… yo.

- ¿Ahora qué piensas por compartir el dormitorio con la hija de una torturadora prisionera de Azkaban? — preguntó parándose de su cama y dejando correr las lágrimas que había guardado durante muchos años. Marie se paró junto a ella y sólo la abrazó.

- Yo no tengo porque juzgarte a ti por lo que hicieron por lo que hizo tú madre.

- Pero sé que cuando sepan que yo soy hija de Bellatrix Lestrange me juzgaran.

- No tienen porqué enterarse, aquí no es conocida y no creo que todos lean periódicos de hace casi trece años.

- ¿No le dirás a nadie? — preguntó Ginevra separándose de su amiga.

- Será nuestro secreto — sonrió Marie — será nuestro secreto de amigas.

- Gracias — dijo Ginevra limpiándose las lágrimas que aún tenía en sus mejillas.

- Solo te quiero pedir una cosa.

- Y ¿Cuál sería?

- Que confíes en mí y me cuentes qué sucedió o qué es lo que sabes.

- Está bien.

Después de una larga charla con su amiga le contó todo con respecto a su familia, ella nunca había confiado en nadie y por primera vez pudo desahogarse con alguien que no la juzgara por su familia si no por quién era ella, esas fueron las palabras que le dijo su amiga después de la larga charla que tuvieron. Ginevra por primera vez en su vida se dio cuenta de que era la amistad y se sintió la persona más contenta del mundo por tener una amiga como Marie.

Los días pasaron y Marie no volvió a hablar de Bellatrix, a parte de todos los deberes que tenían sólo se hablaba de las pruebas que estaban enfrentando los campeones. Edouard le pasaba todos los días el periódico para que se enterara de todo lo que ocurría en Hogwarts. Fue así como se enteró de las pruebas con los dragones, que Hermione Granger había engañado a Potter con Krum, la noticia que más les disgustó o que menos les gustó fue enterarse que Fleur no había terminado la prueba del lago y que "el niño que vivió" la había rescatado a ella y a su hermanita Gabrielle, convirtiéndose nuevamente en el héroe de la jornada.

Así fue como llegaron a la última prueba en la academia, no había muchos ánimos ya que Fleur estaba en último lugar y las posibilidades de ganar estaban pero eran mínimas.

El día después de la última competencia, todos esperaban ansiosos el periódico esperando saber quién había sido el ganador del torneo. Para sorpresa de todos no venía la noticia del triunfo en primera plana como todos esperaban, si no que venía la noticia de la muerte de Cedric Diggory y que Potter estaba teniendo especies de alucinaciones después de haber ganado el torneo, llegando a decir que a Cedric lo había asesinado El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

En Beauxbatons no se hablaba de otra cosa que de la locura de Potter, nadie lo conocía pero hablaba como si lo hubiesen conocido de siempre. Fleur no volvió para el final de las clases, todos los que fueron a Hogwarts dijeron que habían ocurrido cosas muy extrañas e inventaban un sin fin de locuras que había hecho Harry Potter, todos concordaban que la locura de Harry Potter comenzó cuando su novia lo había engañado con Víctor Krum.

El año nuevamente había terminado y, como todos los años, Ginevra esperaba la llegada de su padre, el cual nunca llegó. Los Fournier le ofrecieron llevarla hasta su casa. Al llegar insistieron en acompañarla para ver qué había sucedido con su padre que no había ido a buscarla. Pero para sorpresa de todos, sobre todo de Ginevra, la única persona que estaba en la casa esperándola era su tía Narcissa, que la esperaba con varias maletas en el vestíbulo.

* * *

**N/A: Disculpen la demora tuve varios problemas y no podía subir el capítulo. Tuve la compu mala y antes me estuve preparando para un examen.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y prometo subir el siguiente está misma semana.**


	10. Entrevista

**Capitulo X**

- Prepara tus cosas Ginevra — ordenó Narcissa — Nos vamos a Londres.

- Tía, ellos son los Fournier, me trajeron de Beauxbatons.

- Gracias por traer a Ginevra pero no podemos atenderlos — dijo Narcissa mirando a la familia Fournier — Ginevra, despídete porque el translador se activará en treinta minutos.

- Tía ¿Mi padre está bien?

- Te espera en Londres, él… — vaciló mientras meditaba unos segundos — no pudo venir por eso vine yo por ti.

- ¿Sabe cuánto tiempo estaremos en Londres?

- Ginevra, no van a volver a Francia, así que despídete rápidamente y toma las cosas que quedan en tu cuarto.

- ¿Cómo que no vamos a volver? — interrogó ella, preocupada y angustiada.

- Lo que escuchaste, te vas a vivir a Londres.

- ¡Pero yo no quiero irme! — gritó con rabia.

- Escucha jovencita, tú padre no va a volver a Francia, él tiene asuntos en Londres, así que date prisa en recoger todas tus cosas.

- Pero…

- Pero nada, no pensarás en quedarte viviendo sola aquí.

- Ella se puede quedar con nosotros — aventuró Edouard mirando a sus padres.

- Edouard — regañó la señora Fournier — Ginevra debe estar con su familia.

- Pero mamá — pidió Marie con los ojos aguados — no quiero dejar sola a Ginevra.

- Yo tampoco — agregó Edouard.

- Chicos, por favor no le hagan las cosas más difíciles a Ginevra — dijo la señora Fournier — despídanse de ella. Estoy segura de que le permitirán a Ginevra venir a visitarnos en las vacaciones — Ginevra miró a su tía con los ojos a punto de estallar de lagrimas pidiéndole sólo eso.

- Estoy segura de que no habrá problema en que venga para las vacaciones — susurró Narcissa dejándolos solos.

- No me quiero ir — suspiró Ginevra mirando a sus amigos con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Mira el lado positivo — dijo Marie sollozando — Irás a Hogwarts con Draco.

- ¿Y cuál es el lado positivo de eso? — preguntó Edouard con ironía.

- Que podré ir a verte y así verlo más seguido ¿cierto, mamá?

- No digas tonterías — dijo Edouard — ¿no te das cuenta que Ginevra se va?

- Extrañaré sus peleas — murmuró abrazándolos.

- No te desharás tan pronto de nosotros — sonrió Marie.

- Sí, te escribiremos todos los días — agregó Edouard.

Todos los días recibía una carta de parte de Edouard y de Marie tal como él dijo que lo haría. La vida en Londres no era muy distinta a sus veranos en Francia, los compartía con Draco mientras que su padre que buscaba una casa para vivir, se quedaban en la mansión de los Malfoy.

El verano era bastante cálido, mucho más que lo anteriores, Ginevra escuchaba quejarse mientras paseaban por el callejón Diagon como una de las tantas tardes de ese verano.

- ¿Cuándo tienes que ir a Hogwarts? — preguntó Draco.

- Este lunes, el director Dumbledore me espera a la nueve de la mañana.

- No sé para qué quiere entrevistarte.

- Porque sabes que no aceptan alumnos que no sean de primer año

- Pero si mi padre habló con el ministro para que te aceptaran.

- Por lo mismo quiere conocerme, no le veo el problema de que haga una entrevista.

El día lunes llegó rápido, Ginevra se levantó temprano, aunque le habían permitido usar la Red Flu, a las ocho ya estaba lista para irse. Esperó a su padre para hablar con él antes de irse ya que hacía varios días que no lo veía, después de esperar por más de cuarenta cinco minutos no bajó, tenía la esperanza de que bajara para desearle suerte o dejarle algún consejo, pero en los últimos días sentía que ya no se preocupaba por ella. Con una nostalgia tremenda se dirigió a la chimenea tomó unos polvos verdes y dijo fuerte y claramente — Hogwarts.

Inmediatamente salió de la chimenea tosiendo y limpiándose las cenizas que se habían quedado pegadas en su ropa.

- Llega temprano señorita Lestrange.

Ginevra miró para todos lados buscando de dónde había salido la voz, pero sólo encontró un espacioso despacho circular bastante iluminado con sus grandes ventanas. Miró hacia el escritorio con unas enormes patas en forma de garras detrás de este había un estante con un viejo sombrero. Siguió con la mirada recorriendo el despacho, las paredes estaban cubiertas por retratos de antiguos personajes, siguió mirando, había una percha con ave de cola dorada que hacía juego con la percha, sus plumas eran de color escarlata y unos profundos ojos negros. Se acercó unos cuantos pasos al ave y poco a poco fue acercando su mano, hasta llegar a acariciarlo.

- Veo que le caes bien — dijo una voz detrás de ella haciéndola girar rápidamente.

- ¿Usted es el director Dumbledore? — preguntó Ginevra mirando al hombre frente a ella un hombre alto y delgado, bastante mayor, de cabello y barba larga de color blanco, usaba unas gafas de media luna que dejaba ver unos ojos azul claros y con una nariz bastante torcida.

- Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore — se presentó el anciano sentándose en un gran sillón que había en entre el escritorio y el estante — No sabía que Rodolphus tenía una hija.

- Mi padre no habla mucho de mí, desde que mi madre está… — Dumbledore esperó que terminara pero al darse cuenta de que no continuaba decidió seguir él.

- Me imagino que no conoce mucho a su madre ¿o me equivoco?

- No… — dijo bajando la mirada — no la recuerdo.

- Pero ahora que se vino a vivir a Londres ¿La irá a visitar?

- Yo — vaciló mirando a Dumbledore — no lo había pensado — Era la verdad, desde que había llegado a Londres no había pensado en ella, estaba segura de que cualquier persona en su posición lo primero que hubiese hecho habría sido, ir a ver a su madre, pero ella ni siquiera había pensado en ella. Bajó su mirada sintiéndose mal por no querer ir a ver a su madre.

- No se sienta mal, señorita Lestrange — dijo Dumbledore de manera pacífica — usted no creció con el cariño de su madre, es lógico que no piense mucho en ella.

- ¡Ella hizo cosas malas y yo no me siento orgullosa de ser su hija! — Exclamó rápidamente Ginevra vomitando las palabras que tenía guardadas desde que se la había nombrado — disculpe, no debí decir eso.

- Nosotros no elegimos lo que quisiéramos que nuestros padres sean, señorita Lestrange. No tiene que disculparse por expresar sus sentimientos.

- Bueno, creo que ahora sí estoy lista para la entrevista — sonrió Ginevra sintiéndose más aliviada por lo que le había dicho Dumbledore, _"No por nada es considerado uno de los mejores magos de la época moderna. Por lo menos eso decía la cromo que le salió en una de las ranas de chocolate"_pensó Ginevra. Miró a Dumbledore que le sonreía detrás de su escritorio.

- Señorita Lestrange, la entrevista ya terminó — explicó con una mirada llena de paz — la esperamos el primero de septiembre para que el sombrero seleccionador le elija una casa.

Sin más que decir, Dumbledore se despidió de ella excusándose que debía preparar todo para el comienzo de clases y aún tenía un problema con el maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

* * *

N/A: Disculpen la demora, pensaba subirlo antes pero no había podido.

Gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior y espero que les haya gustado esté.


	11. King's Cross

**Capitulo XI**

Sólo faltaban un par de días para el primero de Septiembre, el verano pasó más rápido que nunca para Ginevra, una mezcla de sentimientos la invadía en su interior, estaba ansiosa por lo que venía, pero a la vez nerviosa y sobre todo triste porque no estaría con sus amigos ese año.

Ya tenía todo listo para comenzar sus clases en Hogwarts sólo le restaba ir por su túnica donde Madame Malkin y por un par de libros a Flourish y Blotts.

Cuando ya estaba por salir, Draco la detuvo pidiéndole que lo esperara con la excusa de que debía de ir por un nueva túnica donde Madame Malkin, pero por más peros que le puso él terminó acompañándola al callejón Diagon.

Se dirigieron de inmediato donde Madame Malkin donde hacía unos días Ginevra había mandado hacer su túnica. Draco todo el camino le hablo de Slytherin y el orgullo que le daría a su padre al entrar a la casa que por años había ocupado generación tras generación. Ginevra no le ponía mayor atención, el tema de las casas no le importaba mucho, pero sabía que como su familia iría a Slytherin.

La túnica de ella ya estaba lista pero Madame Malkin recién estaba tomando las medidas para la de Draco, así que mientras Madame Malkin seguía con lo de las medidas dijo:

- Draco, voy a buscar los libros que me faltan a Flourish y Blotts

- Pero Ginevra — pidió su primo — ¿Necesito que me des tu opinión de cómo me queda?

- Vendré luego. — prometió ella dirigiéndose a la puerta del local — Pero estoy segura de que tu túnica se verá como la de todos los años.

Al llegar a Flourish y Blotts, estaba repleto de niños junto a sus padres, al parecer todos estaban haciendo las últimas compras antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Ginevra buscó lo que necesitaba para salir lo antes posible del lugar que estaba atochado de gente y de gritos de niños que lo más seguro fuese su primer año en Hogwarts. Al igual que el de ella, pensó.

Ya tenía los libros que le faltaban junto a otros más que le parecieron interesantes mientras buscaba los que necesitaba como "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" el cual esperaba leer lo más pronto posible. Caminaba tratando de hacerse paso hacia la salida cuando alguien la pasó a llevar cayendo junto a todos sus libros.

- Disculpa querida — dijo una mujer gorda de cabello rojo y con unos particulares ojos color chocolates muy parecidos a los de ella. La mujer la ayudó a pararse y a recoger todos sus libros — ¿Te encuentras bien, querida?

- Sí, no me pasó nada.

- Discúlpame pero no te vi con tanta gente aquí ¡A todos se les ocurre venir el último día de compras! - exclamó entregándole sus libros.

- No se preocupe señora…

- Molly, Molly Weasley — dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en la cara y una tierna mirada — Me imagino que ya ibas saliendo — Ginevra sólo asintió — bueno tratemos de salir de aquí.

Ya afuera de la tienda pudieron respirar más tranquilas de haber salido de ese lugar.

- Por fin pudimos salir de ahí — expresó Molly con una gran sonrisa en la cara — ¡cómo hubiese querido que algunos de mis hijos me hubiese ayudado con todos estos libros! — dijo la mujer mostrando un montón de libros que llevaba.

- Veo que tiene muchos hijos. Digo por la cantidad de libros que lleva.

- Sí, tengo seis hijos — sorprendiendo a Ginevra por la cantidad de hijos que tenía la señora Weasley — en realidad hubiesen sido siete… — añadió con una mirada de tristeza — pero estos libros no son para mis hijos son para los amigos de mi hijo menor. ¿Vas a Hogwarts, querida? A lo mejor los conoces.

- Este es mi primer año en Hogwarts, antes estudiaba en Beauxbatons.

- ¿En Francia? — Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza — Hablas perfectamente el inglés para ser de Francia.

- Nací aquí en Londres y mis padres son de aquí, así que…

- ¡GINEVRA! — un grito de Draco la sacó de su charla con la señora Weasley.

- Bueno debo irme mi primo me espera — la señora Weasley solo asintió y la quedo mirando por un buen rato mientras ella se alejaba — Fue un gusto conocerla — dijo volviéndose y despidiéndose con la mano y con una sonrisa.

- Se llama Ginevra — susurró la señora Weasley sin salir de su asombro.

- ¿Qué hacías con la gorda mamá del pobretón de Weasley? — preguntó Draco.

- Sólo conversábamos.

- Bueno, elige mejor las personas con las que conversas, si te ven conversando con ella pensaras que eres igual a ellos.

- Yo hablo con quien se me pegue la gana — soltó Ginevra molesta — eres mi primo, Draco, no mi dueño para decirme qué hacer y qué no hacer.

Los días siguientes pasaron rápido y el primero de Septiembre había comenzado. El día estaba bastante soleado, Rodolphus junto a Lucius y a Narcissa esperaban a Draco y a Ginevra para llevarlos a la estación King's Cross.

Rodolphus no paraba de hablarle de Slytherin y lo orgulloso que se sentiría cuando su hija entrara en esa casa, como lo habían hecho todos sus antepasados. Al llegar a la estación, Ginevra solo se dedicó a mirar a sus alrededores estaba todo lleno de una mezcla de muggles y de magos, siguió a su familia bastante nerviosa, no sabía bien donde estaba el andén 9 3/4 y vio cómo Draco atravesaba entre las plataformas 9 y 10. Lo siguió con desconfianza pero al ver que más personas hacían lo mismo, corrió hacía la plataforma cerrando los ojos y la atravesó.

Una locomotora a vapor que decía "Expreso a Hogwarts" se llenaba de a poco por todos los jóvenes que estaban ahí, la mayoría llevaba alguna mascota, ya fuese una lechuza o un gato entre sus pesados baúles. Otros ya estaban instalados y se asomaban por las ventanillas del expreso para despedirse de sus familiares

Todos se despidieron de Ginevra y de Draco deseándoles un buen año, fue así como Ginevra y Draco se dirigían al expreso para buscar algún compartimiento desocupado cuando ella vio a la persona de la que tanto había escuchado y del cual había visto en miles de fotografías, pero las fotografías no se comparaban nada con él en persona. Era mal alto, delgado pero sobre todo bastante varonil, no el niño engreído que siempre vio y pensaba que sería, si no que todo lo contrario este Harry Potter que siempre creyó era el chico más guapo que había visto nunca.

Estuvo unos minutos siguiéndolo con la mirada, tenía una cara de tristeza, como si no quisiese ir a Hogwarts de repente una sonrisa de él la hizo estremecer por completo, fue ahí que se dio cuenta que iba acompañado de otro chico bastante guapo pelirrojo de ojos azules y a su lado, su novia Hermione Granger, la misma que lo había engañado con Viktor Krum.

Subieron al expreso, ella no dejaba de pensar en él y en la envidia que le provocaba la novia de Harry. Draco le hablaba y le presentaba a algunos de sus compañeros, pero ella nos les prestó mucha atención sólo los miró, les dirigió una fría sonrisa y se sentó junto al grupo de amigos de Draco mirando por la ventanilla pensando en lo que le había provocado Harry Potter.

* * *

**Hola, sí hay alguien mil disculpas pero no había podido subir el capítulo, prometo que el siguiente lo subiré antes del miércoles!**

**Gracias por lo review anteriores =)**


	12. El sombrero seleccionador

**Capítulo XII**

El camino fue tedioso y bastante aburrido, los amigos de Draco eran simplemente insoportables para Ginevra, la chica sentada al lado de su primo, no dejaba de mirarla con cara de asco, pero después de un rato se dio cuenta que no solo a ella la miraba con esa cara sino que era su cara al natural. Después de un rato de viaje, estaba bastante aburrida de cómo Draco y sus amigos solo se burlaban de los alumnos que pasaban cerca de ellos, al parecer no tenían otra motivación que esa. Ginevra trataba de no tomarlos en cuenta sobre todo a Pansy la chica con cara de asco que no hacía otra cosa que tratar de llamar la atención de Draco, pero él apenas la tomaba en cuenta y solo le ponía atención para lo justo y necesario. Ya aburridos de no tener a quien más molestar Draco le pidió a sus amigos que lo acompañaran, lo más probable que a molestar a alguien más, Pansy se quedó con Ginevra pero ella solo miraba a través de la ventana sumergida en sus pensamientos, no dejaba de pensar en cierto chico del cual siempre había oído hablar y del que todo el mundo mágico trataba como un héroe. Solo era un chico normal sin capa de superhéroe ni nada y eso era lo que más le gustaba.

— … ¿Y? — la sacó de sus pensamientos Pansy y se dio cuenta que llevaba un rato hablándole.

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó mirándola extrañada ya que no tenía ni idea de que estaba hablando.

— Te preguntaba — decía Pansy bufando — ¿Si dejaste novio en Francia?

— No — dijo Ginevra mirándola extrañada.

— Pero me imagino que te interesa alguien. — Ginevra solo la miró y no le respondió — Veo que tienes muchas ganas de hablar.

— Iré a dar una vuelta — informó parándose de su asiento y dándole una sonrisa un poco fingida — necesito estirar las piernas.

— ¿Te acompaño?

— No — exclamó rápidamente — es mejor que esperes a mi primo y le digas que vuelvo enseguida — la idea de esperar a Draco no le molestó para a nada a Pansy.

Caminó un rato entre los compartimientos del tren, tratando de verlo de nuevo, necesitaba verlo nuevamente, estaba volviéndose loca quería volver a sentir lo que había sucedido en King Cross, tal vez solo habían sido los nervios de conocer a alguien tan famoso. Anduvo un buen rato pero no lo encontraba, caminaba distraída por el pasillo de los vagones mirando a sus ocupantes, no sabía lo que haría cuando lo viera solo tenía la necesidad de verlo. Ya estaba llegando al final del expreso, cuando divisó a su primo que discutía con algunos chicos que no alcanzaba a divisar, rápidamente giró estrellándose con alguien.

— Disculpa iba distraída — explicaba Ginevra mirando a la persona con la que se había estrellado, era un chico alto de cabello negro y ojos oscuros — no te vi.

— Descuida yo también iba distraído — recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de Ginevra — Eres nueva ¿verdad? — preguntó el muchacho mirándola con curiosidad.

— ¿Tanto se me nota?

— Creo que si te hubiese visto antes, te hubiese recordado.

— Hay miles de alumnos, estoy segura que puedo pasar como una más.

— No creo que lo hagas, eres demasiado linda para pasar como una más. — Haciéndola sonrojar — ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Ginevra — respondió algo apenada.

— Un hermoso nombre para una hermosa dama — logrando que toda su cara se colocara toda roja — Me llamo Michael y soy de Ravenclaw — decía mientras le tomaba la mano y se la besaba — un placer. ¿Puedo ser indiscreto y preguntar tú edad?

— Tengo catorce años.

— ¿Y sabes a qué casa iras o tendrás el proceso de selección al igual que los de primero?

— Si, el director Dumbledore me dijo que tendría que hacer como cualquier alumno de primero.

— Espero que vayas a Ravenclaw.

— La verdad es que no lo creo, toda mi familia ha ido a Slytherin.

— Bueno, espero que rompas la tradición — comentó Michael con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

El viaje continuó sin ninguna novedad, Michael acompañó la mayor parte del viaje a Ginevra. La verdad es que no le gustaban para nada los halagos y cumplidos y menos tan reiterados como lo hacía Michael, pero a pesar de eso, el chico le agradaba bastante.

El cielo fue perdiendo claridad a medida que avanzaban, tornándose cada vez más purpura.

— Llegaremos a Hogwarts en cinco minutos — se escuchó una voz en el tren — dejen su equipaje, esté se lo llevaran por separado.

— Debo ir a cambiarme — se excusó Michael — se me hizo un poco tarde. Espero nos veamos pronto — lanzándole una mirada coqueta.

Los nervios se vieron presentados en el estómago de Ginevra, nada de lo que le había pasado en su primer año en Beauxbatons, se hacían presentes en ese minuto.

Lentamente el tren fue disminuyendo la velocidad, hasta que finalmente se detuvo por completo, las puertas se abrieron dando de paso un oscuro andén.

A lo lejos se escuchaba un la voz de una mujer llamando a los de primero año.

— Debo ir con los de primero — explicó Ginevra a Draco — el director Dumbledore, me dijo que debía hacer el proceso como cualquiera de primero.

— Entonces ve con el ineficiente de Hagrid — riéndose de su chiste — es un medio—gigante — explicó a Ginevra.

Pero ella no siguió escuchándolo ya que en ese momento pasaba por su lado Harry y por unos segundos sus miradas se encontraron, pero rápidamente Harry volteó a mirar con desprecio al acompañante de Ginevra. Volviendo junto a su novia y su pelirrojo amigo. Se detuvo unos segundos a mirar al pelirrojo, también era bastante guapo y sentía que también le llamaba bastante la atención — _Primero Harry, después Michael y ahora el pelirrojo ¿Qué es lo que te sucede Ginevra?_— pensó para ella misma.

Sin despedirse ni dejar que Draco le siguiera contando los defectos de Hagrid se dirigió a donde se encontraba la voz de la mujer gritando.

— Los de Primero colóquense en fila aquí ¡por favor! Todos los de primero conmigo.

— Buenas noches — saludó acercándose a la mujer que llamaba — mi nombre es Ginevra.

— Hola Ginevra — respondió la mujer — ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

— Este es mi primer año en Hogwarts

— ¿No estás un poco crecida para estar en primer año? — decía mirando al resto de los pequeños de primer año.

— No, este sería mi cuarto año — contestó mirándola — antes estudiaba en Beauxbatons.

— ¿En Beauxbatons? Bueno yo soy la profesora Grubbly—Plank.

— Me dijeron que debía ir con Hagrid y hacer el proceso de cualquier alumno de primero.

— Hagrid no se encuentra, pero yo lo estoy reemplazando. — Contestó la profesora Grubbly—Plank dirigiéndose a los de primer año — Los de primer año síganme. Tú también — mirando a Ginevra. — ¡Cuidado donde pisan! — exclamaba la mujer mientras caminaban por un estrecho sendero.

Un poco más allá el sendero pronto se abrió, dando paso a un enorme lago negro. Frente a él una enorme montaña donde se alcanzaba a divisar un enorme castillo con grandes torres y muchas ventanas encendidas. Todos los alumnos estaban atónitos a tan impresionante castillo.

Unos botecitos estaban en a la orilla del lago, esperando a los nuevos alumnos.

— ¡Cuatro por bote! — Gritó la profesora Grubbly—Plank — Tú querida ven conmigo — dirigiéndose a Ginevra.

Al llegar al otro lado, subieron por unos escalones de mármol y se detuvieron en una gran puerta de roble. La profesora Grubbly—Plank golpeó la puerta abriéndose de inmediato. Al otro lado una mujer alta, cabellos negros y de rostro muy severo.

— Gracias profesora Grubbly—Plank — dijo la mujer alta.

Dejándolos entrar en un gran vestíbulo de piedra con enormes dimensiones. Todos se notaban nerviosos y expectantes de lo que vendría. Se reunieron junto a la mujer que comenzó a decir.

— Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, soy la profesora de McGonagall — dijo mirando a cada uno de los pequeños alumnos deteniendo su mirada en Ginevra — Antes que comience el banquete deberán ser seleccionados para pertenecer a una de las casas de Hogwarts, estás pueden ser Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa será como su familia y cada triunfo que consigan ganarán puntos para sus casas, mientras que cualquier infracción que comentan hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año la casa con más puntos, ganará la copa de las casas. Ahora formen una fila y síganme.

Cruzaron el vestíbulo donde unas grandes puertas dobles estaban abiertas de par en par. Los nervios se hicieron nuevamente presentes en el estómago y piernas de Ginevra, sus manos sudaban y sentía que su cara hervía. Se sentía observada mientras cruzaba el gran comedor. Cuatro grandes mesas donde todos los estudiantes miraban a los de primero. En la cabecera del comedor había otra mesa donde estaba el profesor Dumbledore junto al resto de los profesores.

La profesora McGonagall colocó el taburete de cuatro patas que llevaba y encima de este posó un viejo sombrero puntiagudo, zurcido y con una ancha rasgadura en la punta.

Ginevra miraba nerviosamente el techo del castillo que estaba completamente estrellado, había leído en el libro de historia de Hogwarts que era un hechizo para que el techo pareciera el cielo que había afuera. Bajó la vista posándola en el sombrero y entonces la rasgadura que tenía cerca de la punta se abrió en forma de boca y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

_En tiempos pasados cuando yo era nuevo__  
__y Hogwarts apenas comenzaba,__  
__los fundadores de nuestra noble escuela__  
__pensaron que nunca se dividiría.__  
__Unidos por una meta común,__  
__tenían un anhelo idéntico__  
__hacer la mejor escuela de magia del mundo,__  
__y trasmitir sus conocimientos...__  
__"Juntos construiremos y enseñaremos"__  
__Los cuatro buenos amigos decidieron,__  
__y nunca soñaron que ellos__  
__pudieran ser algún día divididos.__  
__¿Pues dónde había habido amigos,__  
__como Slytherin y Gryffindor?__  
__¿A menos que fuera la segunda pareja...__  
__de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw?__  
__¿Entonces que pudo haber ido mal?__  
__¿como puede tal amistad fallar?__  
__Porque, yo estuve ahí y puedo decir,__  
__toda la triste, lamentable historia.__  
__Dijo Slytherin, "Nosotros sólo enseñaremos a aquellos__  
__cuyos ancestros sean los más puros"__  
__Dijo Ravenclaw, "Nosotros solo enseñaremos a aquellos__  
__cuya inteligencia sea segura"__  
__Dijo Gryffindor, "Nosotros solo enseñaremos a aquellos__  
__Con hazañas valientes para su nombre"__  
__Dijo Hufflepuff, "Yo enseñare a todos__  
__y los trataré a todos por igual"__  
__Esas diferencias causaron distensión.__  
__Cuando cuando salieron a relucir inicialmente,__  
__Para cada uno de los cuatro fundador habría__  
__Una casa en la que podrían__  
__Tomar sólo a aquellos que quisieran, así__  
__Por ejemplo, Slytherin__  
__Sólo tomo brujos de sangre pura__  
__Muy astutos, igual que él,__  
__Y sólo aquellos de mente aguda__  
__Fueron considerados por Ravenclaw__  
__Mientras los más valientes y audaces__  
__Fueron a dar con Gryffndor__  
__La buena Hufflepuff, ella tomó al resto__  
__Y les enseñó todo lo que sabía.__  
__Estas son las casas y sus fundadores__  
__Manteniendo su amistad firme y verdadera__  
__Entonces Hogwarts trabajó en armonía__  
__Por muchos felices años__  
__Pero luego la discordia creció entre nosotros__  
__Alimentando nuestras faltas y miedos__  
__Las casas que, como cuatro pilares__  
__habían una vez soportado nuestra escuela__  
__Ahora se volvían una contra otra,__  
__dividiéndonos, intentando gobernar__  
__Y por un tiempo pareció que la escuela__  
__Iba a conocer un final cercano...__  
__Con discusiones y peleas__  
__Y el choque de amigo contra amigo__  
__Y finalmente llegó una mañana__  
__Cuando el viejo Slytherin partió__  
__Y aunque entonces la pelea terminó__  
__Él nos dejo muy descorazonados__  
__Pero nunca los cuatro fundadores__  
__Se redujeron a tres__  
__Teniendo sus casas unidas__  
__Como al principio debieron ser__  
__Y ahora el sombrero seleccionador esta aquí__  
__Y todos conocen la manera:__  
__Seleccionaré sus casas__  
__Porque para eso estoy,__  
__Pero este año iré mas lejos...__  
__Escuchen detenidamente mi canción:__  
__Aunque estoy condenado a dividirlos__  
__Sigo preocupado de que esté mal__  
__Aunque debo cumplir con mi deber __  
__Y dividirlos en cuatro cada año__  
__Sigo preguntándome si esta selección__  
__No pueda traer el final que temo__  
__Oh, conozcan los peligros, lean las señales__  
__La advertencia está a la vista__  
__Pues nuestro Hogwarts que en peligro__  
__De externos enemigos mortales__  
__Y debemos unirnos dentro de ella__  
__O nos desmoronaremos con ella__  
__Ya les he dicho, ya los he prevenido__  
__Dejen que la selección comience…_

Una vez terminada la canción el sombrero se quedó inmóvil y los alumnos que estaban en las mesas comenzaron aplaudir pero varios murmullos se dejaron oír entre los aplausos. La profesora Mcgonagall una vez terminado los aplausos extendió una larga lista. Ginevra sentía las miradas en ella, estaba segura que por ser mayor no pasaba desapercibida, dio vuelta su cara hacía una de las mesas y vio como Michael la saludaba con una enorme sonrisa, la cual la hizo sentirse un poco más segura.

— Cuando los llame — dijo la profesora McGonagall — pasarán al frente y se sentarán en el taburete colocándose el sombrero para que los selecciones a que casa irán. Abercrombie, ¡Euan! — gritó la profesora McGonagall.

El chico estaba aterrorizado, tropezó antes de sentarse en el taburete y el sombrero le quedaba gigante.

— ¡GRYFFINDOR! — gritó el sombrero y el chico se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor donde todos los alumnos aplaudían. Ginevra miró hacía esa mesa y vio a Harry Potter aplaudiendo contento, mientras todos le daban la bienvenida a Euan.

Así continuaron llamándolos uno por uno y cada vez quedaban menos alumnos de primero haciendo notar más la presencia de Ginevra. Segundo a segundo los nervios se volvían incontrolables para ella, necesitaba que ese martirio terminara lo antes posible. Pero una duda salto en su cabeza — _¿Qué pasara si no voy a Slytherin? Estoy segura que mi padre se enfadaría mucho_— estaba en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó murmullos, dejando sus pensamientos de lado miro a la profesora McGonagall.

— ¡LESTRANGE, GINEVRA! — Gritó la profesora — Es usted ¿verdad? — preguntó mirando a Ginevra la que solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza — Bueno Ginevra tú iras junto con los de cuarto según la casa que corresponda — los nervios estaban a flor de piel sin dejarla responder. — Adelante señorita Lestrange — nuevamente los murmullos del gran comedor se hacían presentes Ginevra nerviosamente se sentaba en el pequeño taburete.

— ¿¡Lestrange! — se oía decir entre los murmullos.

Ginevra se colocó el sombrero esperando escuchar que este gritaba Slytherin, pero el sombrero no decía nada. Hasta que después de un unos segundos que para Ginevra fueron horas el sombrero por fin dijo algo.

— Lo llevas en la sangre ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Rápidamente Ginevra miró a la mesa de Slytherin viendo la cara de horror de Draco, anonadada caminó a la mesa de Gryffindor que le aplaudía. Sin creérselo tomó lugar en la mesa con sus nuevos compañeros de Gryffindor, que le daban la bienvenida.

* * *

**N/A: Como prometí subí el capítulo antes, iba hacerlo ayer pero por tiempo no pude!**

**Gracias por los review y gracias a Estrella de Kaleido Star por sus MP insistiendo en que escriba, eso me ayuda bastante.  
**


	13. Nuevas amistades

**Capítulo XIII**

Una vez terminado el proceso de selección, las mesas se llenaron de comida apetecible. Ginevra miró a su alrededor y vio como todos comían, alegres y rebosantes.

— ¿No te vas a servir? — preguntó una muchacha que se encontraba junto a Ginevra.

— Sí, claro — respondió mirando a la chica que la hablaba.

— Tú no eres de primero ¿verdad?

— Al parecer todos se dan cuenta que no voy a primero — respondió sirviéndose un poco de comida.

— Eres muy alta para tener once años. Pero como sea ¿a qué curso entras?

— A cuarto, estaba en Beauxbatons pero me tuve que cambiar al volver a vivir a Londres.

— Yo también estoy en cuarto, seremos compañeras — respondió la chica con una alegre sonrisa. — Te ayudaré a que te adaptes.

— Gracias.

Una vez que todos terminaron la comida, el director Dumbledore se dirigió a los alumnos, dio la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos y a la profesora Grubbly-Plank y a la nueva maestra de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. La profesora Umbridge interrumpió al director Dumbledore y les dijo a los alumnos algo acerca de lo importante que son las clases para el ministerio entre otras cosas. Ginevra estaba más pendiente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor que de lo que decía la profesora Umbridge, muchos alumnos susurraban haciendo comentarios de lo que lo ella decía, otros se reían y pocas personas la miraban atentas a lo que ella estaba hablando.

Harry se notaba distraído, pero al parecer estaba tan entretenido como Ginevra mirando las actitudes de los demás. Por unos segundos sus miradas se cruzaron, pero él rápidamente se distrajo con la mesa de Ravenclaw. Ginevra trato de ver qué veía pero su mirada se topo enseguida con la de Michael Corner que la estaba mirado desde su mesa y le hizo una seña como lamentando el hecho que no quedara en Ravenclaw. Volvió su mirada nuevamente a Harry que ahora estaba distraído mirando la mesa de Hufflepuf.

— Sí, es Harry Potter el loco — dijo la misma chica sacándola de su distracción.

— ¿Por qué dice que está loco?

— ¿No has leído el Profeta?

— ¿Te refieres a lo del regreso de Tú-sabes-quien?

— Sí, él dice que lo vio pero nadie puede asegurar que sea verdad, en lo personal creo que lo que dice el profeta — comentó en un susurro.

Sin darse cuenta los discursos ya habían terminado y todos empezaron a dirigirse a la sala común, Ginevra se percató que la novia de Harry y el pelirrojo llamaban a los de primero, así que se levantó de la mesa para dirigirse a ellos, pero la mano de la chica que la acompañaba la detuvo.

— No eres de primero, así que no es necesario que vayas con ellos. Yo te puedo llevar a la sala común de Gryffindor.

— Gracias — respondió con una leve sonrisa.

— Por cierto me llamo Romilda Vane ¿y tú?

— Ginevra Lestrange.

Se dirigieron a la sala común detrás de los alumnos de primero, mientras caminaban Romilda le mostraba el castillo y le contaba una que otra anécdota que le había sucedido antes.

[Al llegar a] la sala común era un cuarto circular, lleno de sillones y mesas. Había un una chimenea donde algunos alumnos se calentaban las manos. Romilda le pidió que la siguiera por una escalera, llegando a los dormitorios.

— Estos son los dormitorios de nosotras—. Mostrando el espacioso cuarto con cinco camas cada una con cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro. Cada cama estaba acompañada de un baúl—. Al parecer las demás decidieron quedarse en la sala común.

Ginevra, sin esperar, se colocó su pijama y le deseó buenas noches a Romilda. Esta le preguntó si no esperaría a las demás para conocerlas pero Ginevra se disculpó alegando que estaba muy cansada.

A la mañana siguiente Ginevra fue la primera en levantarse, las camas estaban todas ocupadas, todas dormían.

La sala común estaba desocupada, al parecer no había nadie había despertado, Ginevra se sentó en uno de los sillones a esperar a Romilda para saber qué acostumbraban hacer el primer día de clases.

Un ruido se escuchó por la escalera de los chicos, Ginevra desvió la mirada hacía el lugar y de ahí vio bajando al pelirrojo amigo de Harry Potter.

— Hola — saludó Ginevra sin pensarlo.

— Hola — respondió él un poco sonrojado.

— Al parecer no se ha levantado nadie aún — comentó Ginevra tratando de romper el hielo.

— Creo que el hambre me hizo madrugar — explicó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones cerca de Ginevra — pensé que Hermione estaría en pie — continuó hablando — pero veo que me equivoque.

— No se oía nadie en las habitaciones de las chicas.

— Bueno creo que iré a desayunar solo.

— ¿Te puedo acompañar? — Interrumpió Ginevra al muchacho que se dirigía a la salida de la sala — Lo que sucede es que soy nueva y no sé qué acostumbran hacer.

— Sí, te recuerdo ayer para la selección de casas — comentó mientras salían de la sala común — Me llamo Ronald Weasley pero todos me dicen Ron.

— Yo me llamo Ginevra Lestrange.

— Tú apellido me es familiar — comentó tratando de recordar — pero no sé dónde lo he escuchado.

Una vez que llegaron al comedor se dispusieron a tomar desayuno, los dos comieron en silencio.

— Al parecer tenías hambre — dijo riendo Ron.

— Sí, anoche no comí bien y al parecer tú tampoco comiste bien

— Yo siempre como bien — explicó Ron dándose golpecitos en el estomago — lo que pasa es que siempre tengo hambre.

— Sabes — dijo mirándolo tratando de recordar algo — creo que conozco a tú madre. Se llama Molly ¿verdad?

— Sí, es ella. ¿Dónde la conociste?

— En Flourish y Blotts, mientras compraba los libros. Creo que dijo algo de comprar los libros para los amigos de su hijo.

— Sí, fue cuando le compró los libros a Harry y a Hermione. ¿Dónde estudiabas antes?

— En Beauxbatons.

— O sea que ¿conoces a Fleur Delacour? — preguntó algo sonrojado.

— Sí, la conocí antes que viniera al torneo aquí a Hogwarts.

— Es realmente…

— Ron, aquí estabas — interrumpió la amiga de él —pensé que estabas con Harry.

— Te estuve esperando pero tenía hambre, así que bajé antes.

— ¿Y dejaste a Harry solo sabiendo lo que sucedió con Seamus?

— Hermione, tenía hambre.

— Bueno creo que me retiro — intervino Ginevra — fue muy agradable desayunar contigo.

Rápidamente se levantó del lugar donde estaba y se marchó, mientras que Ron adquiría un rojo en sus orejas.

— ¿Quién es ella? — preguntó Hermione.

— Ginevra, es una chica muy agradable.

— ¿A sí? — dijo Hermione cruzando sus brazos con enfado — ¿Y desde cuándo se te da tan bien hablar con chicas?

— La verdad es que no lo sé. Solo se dio.

Los días pasaron y Ginevra se fue poco a poco adaptando a las clases y a sus compañeros. Con Draco apenas hablaba desde que ella había entrado a Gryffindor la relación entre ellos no era muy buena, en cambio la relación con Ron fue cada vez más cercana, siempre encontraban algún tema de conversación en la sala común después de clases.

Una tarde después de la clase de Herbología en los invernaderos la profesora Sprout le pidió a Ginevra que fuera a buscar a Neville Longbotton al salón de pociones, al parecer Neville era un chico de Gryffindor de quinto año que ayudaba en algunas clases a la profesora Sprout.

En el salón estaban los alumnos de Gryffindor junto a los de Slytherin, pudo ver la cabellera plateada de su primo y al otro extremo no pudo dejar de llamarle la atención donde se encontraba un Harry muy ofuscado, al parecer la poción no le estaba dando muchos resultados y junto a él estaban sus inseparables amigos Ron y Hermione. Aún no entendía cómo a Ron no le molestaba andar con un par de enamorados. Pasó junto a Ron y lo saludó en un susurro llegando hasta donde estaba el profesor Snape.

— Señorita Lestrange — saludó molestó - ¿Por qué interrumpe mi clase?

— La profesora Sprout me pidió venir a buscar a Neville Longbotton. Si es que usted no se oponía claro está.

— Longbotton — gritó — acompaña a la señorita Lestrange a los invernaderos.

Neville inmediatamente palideció con lo que había dicho el profesor. Ginevra se acercó a él esperando que se levantara de su puesto y la acompañara, pero él no se movió de su escritorio.

— Longbotton ¿Acaso no escuchaste? Acompaña a la señorita Lestrange.

— Profesor, me siento mal para ir a los invernaderos.

— Longbotton, no le estoy preguntando si quiere ir o si se siente mal, le estoy diciendo que la acompañe — recalcó acercándose a él.

— Pro… prof… — tartamudeaba más pálido que antes — profesor estoy seguro que… que la profesora Sprout no le molestaría si voy más tarde.

— ¡Ahora Longbotton! — Haciendo que Neville saltara de la silla — ¿O acaso tienes miedo que la señorita Lestrange le lance un cruciatus?

Neville inmediatamente salió del salón sin decir nada, Ginevra por su parte se encontraba estática sin saber qué hacer. Sabía por qué el profesor Snape se lo había dicho a ella pero no sabía por qué le había afectado tanto a Neville. Cuando pudo reaccionar salió corriendo del salón siguiendo a Neville.

Lo alcanzó antes de llegar al invernadero, deteniéndolo.

— ¡Espera! — Tomándolo de un brazo — No le hagas caso al profesor Snape. Sabes que él trata de enfundarles temor a los alumnos. Yo debería estar mal por lo que dijo, me imagino que todos hablan de quien soy hija—. Colocando cara de temor — No te hare daño, no soy como ella.

— ¡Cállate! — la cara de temor de Neville cambió de inmediato a una cara de odio — tu madre es lo peor y debería darte vergüenza hablar de ella, después de lo que le hizo a mis padres. — dejando a Ginevra extrañada — Me imagino que cada vez que la vas a ver se ríen por mis padres. No quiero que te acerques más a mí — gritó marchándose del lugar.

A Ginevra los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, no sabía realmente qué había hecho su madre, nunca en su vida la había ido a visitar, mucho menos había hablado con ella. Poco a poco los ojos comenzaron a aguarse, dejando caer pequeñas lágrimas sobre su rostro.

Los pasillos se fueron llenando de alumnos, las clases habían terminado y la mayoría se dirigían a las salas comunes o a la biblioteca para terminar los deberes del día.

Se refregó los ojos, tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas para que nadie la viera, pero un joven se dio cuenta de que algo le ocurría.

— ¿Te ocurre algo? — preguntó tocándole el hombro.

— No, no me pasa nada. — Contestó limpiándose el rostro — No te preocupes.

— Una niña tan linda, no creo que llore porque sí.

— Michael — mostrándole una tímida sonrisa.

— Dime ¿qué te sucedió? — volvió a preguntar.

— En serio, no me hagas caso — el joven acarició su mejilla — tenía pena — confesó algo sonrojada.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar? — se ofreció — si quieres te puedes desahogar conmigo.

— En serio Michael, no es nada.

Ya en la sala común se encontró con su amigo, Ron se acercó a ella para saludarla ante una mirada fría de Hermione que se encontraba en uno de los sillones cercanos al que estaba Ginevra.

— Hola, ¿qué tal tú día? — averiguó sentándose en el mismo sillón donde estaba ella.

— Se puede decir que bien — contestó desanimada.

— No fue lo que supe. Me contaron que discutiste con Neville después que fuiste a buscarlo al salón — murmuró cerca de su oído.

— Veo que las noticias vuelan.

— La verdad es que no lo creía — declaró — Neville es un chico muy pacifico y por lo poco que te conozco, tú no eres una chica que ande buscando problemas.

— Al parecer me culpa por algo que le sucedió a sus padres — confesó con tristeza.

— ¿No sabes por qué?

— No tengo idea.

— Si quieres podemos averiguar — mirando a Hermione comentó — ella es muy buena para eso.

— Al parecer no le agrado mucho.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Me doy cuenta — declaró mirándola de reojo — sobre todo cuando estamos hablando.

— No le hagas caso. A veces puede ser muy fastidiosa — comentó pasando sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza estirándose en el sillón — cuando la conozcas te darás cuenta de cómo es y que al final resulta siendo una buena amiga.

— Trataré de tratarla más — dijo mirando a Harry que se encontraba al lado de Hermione.

— Y con lo de Neville no te preocupes, Ginny. Nosotros averiguaremos qué le sucede — expresó levantándose del sillón.

— ¿Cómo me dijiste? — preguntó turbada.

— ¿Ginny? Es que Ginevra es muy largo. ¿Te molesta que te diga así? — indagó el joven parado frente donde estaba sentada.

— No — negó con una sonrisa — al contrario, me gusta.

* * *

**N/A: Sé que Romilda es un año menor que Ginny pero me di cuenta hace poco y la historia ya la tenía escrita y no quiero cambiarla, pero bueno por algo es un fiction. Eso sería, gracias por los reviews que dejaron =)**


	14. Guardián de Gryffindor

**Capítulo XIV**

_Querida Marie,_

_La vida en Hogwarts ha sido bastante apacible, lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo con mi familia. Mi padre no me ha escrito desde que supo que quedé en Gryffindor, sí, leíste bien, quedé en Gryffindor, toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin y yo tuve la suerte de quedar en Gryffindor, digo suerte porque la verdad prefiero estar aquí que en Slytherin. Aquí la mayoría de las personas son muy amables. Me hice amiga de un chico, que me dice Ginny, al principio me pareció raro pero me encanta como suena, así que te agradecería que ahora me llames así. No hagas un revuelo antes de tiempo por él, no es lo que estás pensando, sólo somos amigos, aunque no puedo negar que es guapo, pero lo veo como a Draco. A propósito… __estoy segura de que te estás ansiosa por saber de él, bueno te tengo malas noticias, creo que es hora de que lo olvides, al parecer está saliendo con una chica de su casa._

_Bueno espero que toda tu familia se encuentre bien, dales mis saludos a Edouard. Me encantaría tener noticias de todos ustedes._

_Ginny Lestrange_

Ginny se encontraba en una esquina de la sala común escribiendo la carta para su amiga, a su alrededor estaba lleno de alumnos que se acababan de levantar y esperaban a sus compañeros para ir al desayuno. Cerca de ella estaban los gemelos Weasley famosos por sus productos para faltar a clases, junto a ellos estaban Lee Jodan y varios alumnos de primero, planeando algo. Sin prestar atención de lo que ocurría Ginny dobló delicadamente el pergamino.

- ¿Le escribes a tú familia? — preguntó un chico detrás de ella, haciendo que diera un salto girando de inmediato para ver quién le hablaba.

- Ron, me asustaste — mostrando una gran sonrisa — Le escribía a Marie, una amiga de Francia.

Ron sólo la miró sin saber qué decir, se sintió un poco incómodo pero al final decidió decirle a lo que se había acercado.

- Hace rato quería hablarte pero te vi muy concentrada mientras escribías, pensé que estabas haciendo alguna tarea y por eso no quise molestarte.

- No te preocupes, tú nunca me molestas — lanzándole otra gran sonrisa — pero dime ¿qué me querías decir?

- Bueno, hoy a las cinco son las pruebas para los guardianes de Gryffindor y quería saber…

- ¿Sí me quiero probar? — Interrumpió Ginny — No, la verdad es que si me llagase a probar para el equipo lo haría como cazadora o como buscadora, pero no como guardián.

- No, yo me voy a probar — corrigió Ron — y quería saber si te gustaría ir a verme.

- ¡Oh! Entiendo — comentó poniéndose seria al darse cuenta de su error.

- Van a ir algunos amigos a apoyarme — decía rascándose la cabeza — y pensé que te gustaría ir.

- Claro que iré — dudo unos segundos — ¿irán tus amigos? me refiero a Hermione y a — tragó — Harry.

- Harry tiene castigo con Umbridge para hoy justo a las cinco. Angelina, la capitán del equipo está muy enfadada con él porque no podrá ir y Hermione, ella sí irá.

- ¿No crees que le puede molestar de que yo vaya?

- ¿A quién? ¿A Hermione?

- Sí, sabes que no soy muy de su agrado.

- Pero eres mi amiga y quiero que vallas. Además conociendo a Hermione sé que no le molestará.

- Bueno entonces no te preocupes, ahí estaré.

Ginny se dirigió a la cima de la Torre Oeste, donde se encontraba la lechucería para enviar la carta a su amiga Marie, estaba pensando en pedirle a Romilda que la acompañara a ver Ron a las pruebas, esperaba que ella quisiese ir y así no encontrarse con las malas caras que se habían vuelto más constantes de parte de Hermione Granger.

Su trayecto se vio interrumpido por unos gritos que provenían de la lechucería, apuró su paso para saber qué estaba ocurriendo, cada vez se hacían más claros los gritos que provenían de una discusión. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio que era Draco junto a sus dos gorilas amigos, que estaban insultando a una chica de cabello rubio, largo y muy despeinado.

- Vamos Lunática — acorralaba Draco a la muchacha — dinos qué se siente tener un padre tan estúpido que escribe tonteras que nadie lee.

- ¡Draco! — Lo reprendió Ginny — deja de molestarla.

- Ginevra, no la estaba molestando — se excusó — ¿cierto Lunática?

- Deja de llamarla así. Ella no te está haciendo nada.

- El hecho de que ella esté aquí me molesta — respondió desafiante acorralando más a la chica.

- ¡Basta Draco! Deja de comportarte como un idiota.

Draco le dirigió una mirada a sus acompañantes y desaparecieron de la lechucería.

- ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Ginny acercándose a la muchacha.

- Sí, gracias — respondió con una mirada soñadora y una gran sonrisa.

- A veces Draco es un verdadero idiota, me cuesta creer que por nuestras venas corra la misma sangre.

- ¿Eres familiar de Draco? — preguntó mirando hacia el cielo.

- Eh… sí — respondió observando extrañada hacía el lugar donde se encontraba mirando la muchacha rubia, al no encontrar nada dijo — Mi nombre es Ginevra Lestrange pero puedes decirme Ginny — estirando su mano para saludarla.

- Yo soy Luna Lovegood. Gracias por defenderme de Draco — expresó con una sonrisa. — me distraje con un Heliopata y no lo vi llegar, me debí haber dado cuenta que los Heliopata siempre vienen acompañados de personas.

- De acuerdo — la quedó mirando con una ceja curvada, no entendía de qué estaba hablando.

- Le deberías decir a la madre de Draco que lo tome más en cuenta, creo que todo lo que hace es sólo para llamar la atención.

- Se lo diré, — mientras sonreía de la sinceridad de Luna — estoy segura que tía Narcissa le pondrá mucha atención.

- Dijiste que eran familiares ¿qué parentesco tienen?

- Somos primos — respondió dirigiéndose a una lechuza del colegio a la que le coloco el pergamino para su amiga Marie.

- ¿Alguna vez has visto un Snorkack de cuerno arrugado? - preguntó emocionada.

- No, ¿qué es eso? — preguntó mientras veía como la lechuza se alejaba.

- Son criaturas que viven en Suecia. Pensé que eras de Suecia.

- No, viví en Francia — No tenía idea de que estaba hablando pero realmente le agradaba Luna — pero soy de Inglaterra.

- ¿Eres de Gryffindor?

- Sí, ¿y tú de Ravenclaw? — Luna sólo asintió y entonces Ginny se imaginó a una chica como ella en Ravenclaw.

- Tenemos clases de Herbología juntas, te he visto con algunas chicas de Gryffindor.

- Ahora me dirijo a clases ¿vamos juntas?

Al llegar a clases de herbología, la profesora Sprout aún no llegaba y todos estaban conversando entre sí, pero cuando vieron que venían juntas todos los alumnos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para mirar cómo Ginny y Luna llegaban sonrientes por un comentario que había hecho Luna sobre los Snorkack.

- Te estuve buscando — dijo Romilda sin prestarle atención a Luna.

- Fui a la lechucería a dejar una carta.

- Me debiste haber avisado, así te hubiese acompañado.

- No te quise molestar.

- Me puedes decir — susurrando cerca del oído de Ginny — ¿Qué haces con Lunática?

- La conocí en la lechucería y es muy simpática.

- Pero ¿acaso no sabes todo lo que dicen de ella? — mirando a Luna de reojos.

- La verdad es que no me importa — a Ginny le dejó de agradar para dónde iba la conversación, así que decidió cambiarlo — A todo esto, hoy son las pruebas para guardián de Gryffindor ¿Quieres ir?

- Qué aburrido, tenía planeado que fuéramos al lago con las demás y aprovecháramos la tarde mirando a los chicos de séptimo.

- Le prometí a Ron que iría a verlo.

- ¿Ron? ¿Te refieres a Ron Weasley?

- Sí, al mismo.

- Sabes que él es amigo de Potter y sabes muy bien todo lo que hablan de él — aclaró haciendo un gesto de locura con su dedo.

- Harry no está loco — intervino Luna — él dice la verdad del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

- ¡Ja!… ¿Quién habla de locos? La reina de la locura — subiendo la voz causando risas entre los alumnos.

- ¡Romilda! — la regañó Ginny muy molesta por el comentario de su amiga — Luna ¿quieres ir hoy conmigo a ver las pruebas de guardián de Gryffindor?

- No la puedes invitar a ella. Sabes que es de Ravenclaw — intervino Romilda.

- Claro que puedo — rebatió Ginny — ¿Que dices Luna? ¿Quieres ir?

- Me encantaría — respondió Luna mientras se iba dando saltos donde estaban algunas alumnas de Ravenclaw.

- ¿Te das cuenta que al juntarte con ella, todos pensaran que tú eres igual?

- No me interesa lo que digan los demás.

La plática no pudo seguir ya que en ese momento llegó la profesora Sprout pidiéndoles a los alumnos que se pusieran sus orejeras para no escuchar los gritos de las mandrágoras.

Las cinco de la tarde se hicieron presente. Ginny y Luna ya estaban en las gradas esperando que comenzaran las pruebas, pocos rayos de sol alumbraban el campo y varios alumnos de Gryffindor estaban para apoyar a sus amigos.

Poco a poco en el campo de quidditch fueron apareciendo los postulantes, entre los que venía Ron junto a Hermione. Ella siguió su camino hasta las gradas donde estaban las dos.

- Hermione — gritó Luna dejando a Ginny totalmente desconcertada.

- ¿Qué haces? — preguntó mirándola con extrañeza.

- Llamo a Hermione para que se siente con nosotras.

- Hermione se dirigió donde estaban sentadas Luna y Ginny.

- Hola Luna — saludó sin dirigir la mirada a Ginny.

- Siéntate con nostras — pidió Luna.

Hermione lo pensó unos momentos y respondió.

- Gracias, pero no quiero importunar.

- No molestas ¿cierto Ginny?

- Sí — dijo Ginny mirando el campo de quidditch.

Hermione tomó asiento junto a Luna, mientras los postulantes se preparaban para comenzar las pruebas, el primero pasó y sólo a atrapo un tiro de Katie Bell y sólo lo había hecho por suerte.

El segundo fue un chico llamado Geoffrey Hooper, volaba bastante y atrapó buenos tiros.

- ¿Luna? — dijo de repente Hermione — sin ofender, pero ¿Qué haces viendo las pruebas de Gryffindor?

- Ginny me invitó, Romilda no quiso venir y al parecer no quería venir sola — haciendo soltar una pequeña carcajada a Hermione.

- Luna — la reprendió Ginny — no lo hice porque no quería venir sola. Lo hice porque me agradas. — lanzándole una molesta mirada a Hermione.

- ¿Te gusta el quidditch? — preguntó Hermione mirando a Ginny que se encontraba al otro lado de Luna.

- Sí, mucho. Pero sólo vine por Ron.

Hermione inmediatamente la asesinó con la mirada. Mientras que sucesivamente iban pasando uno por uno los postulantes. Hasta que llegó el turno de Ron. A pesar de lo poco ortodoxo que fue para atrapar las quaffles, lo hizo bien. No tan bien como otros que habían hecho la prueba antes que él, pero había demostrado mucho entusiasmo.

Después de terminadas las pruebas Angelina se reunió con el resto del equipo, para tomar una decisión en conjunto. Todos los postulantes se quedaron en grupo hablando de las pruebas, menos Ron que se mantenía apartado, no tenía color en el rostro y menos expresión alguna.

- Ron se ve muy nervioso — comentó Ginny.

- Debe estar pasándola muy mal — expuso Hermione en un susurro poco audible — Ron es muy inseguro de sí mismo.

- ¡Muy bien Ron! — gritó Ginny parándose de las gradas dándole ánimo a su amigo.

Ron levantó su rostro para mirarla y le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento.

- ¡Lo hiciste muy bien! — Volvió a gritar — ¡Estoy segura que serás el nuevo guardián del equipo! — está vez todos la quedaron mirando y muchos con cara de pocos amigos, entre ellas, Hermione pero a Ginny sólo le importó que Ron estuviera sonriendo. — Al menos ahora tiene un poco de color — dijo tomando asiento nuevamente en las gradas, esta vez sólo para sus acompañantes al ver como los gemelos hermanos de Ron se acercaban para molestarlo.

Angelina se acercó al grupo para decirles su decisión, estuvieron unos minutos todos reunidos. Cuando comenzaron a irse uno por uno.

Ron se acercó donde estaban ellas sin expresión en el rostro.

- ¿Cómo te fue? — preguntó nerviosa Hermione.

- Soy el nuevo guardián del equipo — expresó emocionado.

- Te felicito — dijo alegre Ginny parándose para abrazar a Ron pero Hermione fue más rápida y lo abrazó haciendo que las orejas de Ron se tornaran muy rojas.

- ¡Sabía que lo lograrías! — exclamó emocionada Hermione con la mirada molesta de Ginny clavada en su espalda.

- Eh… gracias — sólo atinó a decir Ron.

- Si hubieses tenido un poco más de confianza en tí, lo hubieses hecho mejor — dijo Luna sin compasión.

- Gracias a ti también Luna. Por cierto ¿qué haces aquí?

- Ginny me invitó pero ya debo irme — comentó alejándose de ellos — por cierto, me gustó estar entre ustedes para que no se mataran con las miradas — les señaló a Ginny y a Hermione.

Bajaron por las gradas y caminaron por el campo de quidditch en silencio, hasta que Ron rompió el silencio.

- Gracias por haber venido a apoyarme — expresó algo sonrojado.

- No fue nada — se apuró a decir Ginny.

- Sabes que siempre estaré para lo que necesites — dijo Hermione con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.

- Haremos una fiesta — dijo uno de los gemelos hermanos de Ron acercándose a ellos — en la sala común para celebrar que eres el nuevo guardián, hermano.


	15. Hermione

**Capítulo XV**

La sala común estaba abarrotada de gente, todos estaban alegres, con una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano, algunos ni siquiera sabían que estaban celebrando pero ese no era motivo para dejar escapar más de algún grito de euforia y había algunos que se aventuraban a cantar canciones sin sentido.

La alegría que se vivía en la sala común era indescriptible, sobre todo para Ron, no había tragedia en el mundo que opacara el momento que estaba viviendo, ni el mismísimo Voldemort no podría quitarle la sonrisa que traía en la casa, era su minuto.

Ginny que había llegado a la sala común con el festejado y con Hermione la amiga de este, pero rápidamente se aparto de ellos, se sentó en uno de los sillones cerca del retrato de la dama gorda y de algunos de sus compañeros entre los que estaba Colin Creevey, sacando algunas fotografías al lugar.

Ginny no dejaba de pensar en la forma de actuar de Hermione, no le gustaba cómo se había comportado con Ron y lo peor era que al parecer Ron sentía algo más que amistad por la novia de su amigo "pero qué me importa a mi" se repetía una y otra vez "Ron es mi amigo" eso era, no quería que cayera en la manos de una chica como ella, ya lo había leído que el año anterior había engañado a Harry con Victor Krum, no podía dejar que le hiciera daño a Ron.

- Hey… Ginny — escuchó sacándola de sus pensamientos — Ginny al levantar la cara para ver quién la llamaba se encontró con el flash de la cámara de Colin.

- No me gusta que me saquen fotografías Colin — regañó mirándolo con enojo — no lo vuelvas hacer ¿de acuerdo?

- No te enojes Ginny — trató de apaciguar el momento — sólo que no aguante la tentación al verte tan metida en tus pensam…

Colin no alcanzó a terminar la frase y si la terminó no se alcanzó a oírlo ya que en ese momento el retrato de la dama gorda se dejo abrir dejando el paso libre a Harry. Ginny lo quedó mirando su cara parecía triste y muy fastidiado, su estómago se encogió y sintió pequeños espasmos en su pecho como si algo estuviera a punto de salirse. No entendía por qué le ocurría eso con sólo verlo.

Lo siguió con la mirada y vio cómo hablaba con Ron y se alegraba por él, pero nadie le quitaba la cara de fastidio que traía por más que tratara de disimularlo, Angelina lo llamó y la estuvo escuchando sin decir mucho, Ginny no dejaba de quitarle la mirada. Harry siguió su recorrido hasta llegar donde Hermione. "Es obvio que después de tantas horas quisiera estar con su novia" pensó resignada Ginny, pero el sólo hecho de pensarlo la molestó y subió rápidamente a su habitación sin ganas de ver más a Harry Potter y olvidarse completamente de él.

Llegó a su habitación y agradeció que el resto de sus compañeras estuvieran en la sala común celebrando junto al resto. Tenía mucha rabia y esa rabia era en contra de Hermione, "¿cómo podía estar coqueteándole todo el día a Ron y luego estar muy tranquila con Harry? Es una descarada, no tiene vergüenza" pensaba dando vueltas por la habitación. "Ron no puede hacerle caso y debe abrirle los ojos a Harry, ella no lo merece" y una pregunta surgió en su cabeza "¿Quién merece a Harry Potter?" A pesar de todo lo que sentía no podía engañarse una relación con él jamás podría ser, primero porque él ni siquiera sabía que existía y segundo su familia nunca lo permitiría.

Seguía caminando de un lado a otro con la rabia contenida, no sabía qué hacer pero de una cosa estaba segura, no podía dejar que la afectara de esa forma y menos quedarse en la habitación encerrada mientras todos la pasaban bien. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras pero antes de llegar a la puerta de la sala común se estrelló con alguien.

- ¡Fíjate por dónde vas! — increpó Hermione que se subía las escaleras.

- Mejor laméntate con tu novio — comentó con cólera mientras ambas seguían su camino. Pero Hermione al escuchar lo que había dicho Ginny se giró rápidamente para encararla.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

- Olvídalo — dijo Ginny girándose para volver a su camino — no tengo ganas de discutir.

- No — Hermione sosteniendo el brazo de Ginny para no dejarla continuar — dime ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?

- Que te quejaras con tu novio — repitió rodando los ojos — eso, ¿contenta? Mejor suéltame y déjame bajar no ando de ánimos de discutir y menos contigo.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó Hermione extrañada soltándole el brazo que tenía agarrado.

- ¿Cómo que de qué estoy hablando? — espetó con cara de fastidio — de Harry.

- ¡¿Qué? — dijo sorprendida — ¿Harry? ¿mi novio? — y de la nada comenzó a reírse con grandes carcajadas.

- ¿De qué te estás riendo?

- De lo que acabas de decir — expuso secándose las lágrimas que salían de los ojos tanto reírse.

- No le encuentro lo gracioso — comentó muy seria.

- ¿De dónde sacaste qué Harry es mi novio?

- ¿Quieres decir que Harry no es tu novio?

- No, claro que no — aclaró Hermione al rostro iluminado de Ginny — ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

- Lo leí en el Profeta — confesó algo apenada — siempre creí que era verdad.

- No creas nada de lo que lees en el Profeta. Esa Skeeter sólo quiso hacerme pasar un mal rato el curso pasado por eso escribió todo eso. — en ese momento el rostro de Hermione cambio dándose cuenta de algo — No me digas que… ¿claro? ¿Pero Ron? — decía más para ella que para Ginny.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó curiosa.

- Te gusta Harry ¿o me equivoco? — soltó de una haciendo que Ginny tomara un fuerte color rojo en su cara. Afirmando lo que Hermione acababa de decir. — Pero lo que no entiendo ¿Qué hay de Ron? Pensaba que te gustaba él.

- No, Ron se ha portado muy bien conmigo desde que llegué a Hogwarts, pero es como un hermano para mí — le explicó perdiendo la vergüenza.

- Ahora entiendo por qué me tenías tanta bronca.

- Espera, yo no te tenía bronca, eras tú la que me lanzaba miradas de odio — bajando el tono de voz — Ahora entiendo — saltó de repente — a ti te gusta Ron y por eso me mirabas feo, porque pensabas que a mí me gustaba. Ahora me calza todo.

- Ron… Ron es mi amigo — negó Hermione algo sonrojada — ¿Cómo crees que me va a gustar?

- Sí, te gusta — dijo sonriendo Ginny feliz por su descubrimiento.

- Permiso — interrumpió una chica que subía a su cuarto tratando de pasar entre ellas.

- Creo que estamos en toda la pasada. ¿Te gustaría que siguiéramos hablando? — preguntó Hermione.

- Sí, claro.

- Iba a mi cuarto a tejer unos sombreros para los elfos ¿quieres acompañarme?

- Eh — dijo algo pensativa — bueno, vamos.

Estuvieron en el cuarto de Hermione hasta muy tarde, al parecer Lavender y Parvati, las compañeras de habitación de Hermione, no pretendían parar de celebrar y no llegaron hasta entradas horas de la madrugada.

Ginny ayudó a Hermione con el tejido de los elfos domésticos, quién la convenció para entrar al P.E.D.D.O.

Hablaron de miles de cosas, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Estuvieron hablando de los chicos, cómo Hermione los conoció y de sus granes aventuras esos años, siempre omitiendo uno que otro detalle.

- … Y así fue como me invitó al baile — terminó de contar Hermione.

- Por eso en el profeta decían que engañabas a Harry con Krum.

- Sí, esa Rita no nos la hizo fácil, sobre todo para Harry.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — preguntó un poco tímida.

- Por supuesto, habla con confianza, nos estamos conociendo.

- Harry… —respiró hondo para que las palabras le salieran — ¿Con quién fue Harry al baile?

- Fue con Parvati y Ron con la hermana de está Padma. Aunque Ron quería ir con Fleur Y Harry con Cho pero…

- Espera un segundo — interrumpió Ginny — primero ¿hablas de Fleur Delacour? — Hermione sólo asintió — Ella estudiaba en Beauxbatons aunque estaba en último año y vino a representarnos al torneo.

- Bueno, ella misma, Ron andaba de baboso por ella — dijo molesta — pero ella nunca le hizo caso.

- Ahora dime ¿quién es esa tal Cho?

- Cho, es una alumna de Ravenclaw, un año mayor que nosotras, el año pasado estaba de novia de Cedric y bueno, a Harry le gusta.

- ¿Le gusta?

- Sí, aún le gusta — dijo en un susurro poco audible.

Toda la felicidad que había sentido hace unas horas atrás al enterarse que Hermione no era novia de Harry se esfumó en unos segundos mostrando en su cara claras muestras de que lo que le había dicho Hermione le había afectado de sobre manera.

- Realmente te gusta ¿verdad?

- Sí, no sé cómo me fui a fijar en él sabiendo quién es.

- ¿A qué te refieres sabiendo a quién es?

- Mi familia no está muy de acuerdo con Harry, no sé si me entiendes.

- Creo entender a que te refieres — y claro que lo hacía, Hermione era una chica muy inteligente y entendía que al referirse no estar de acuerdo con Harry era lo mismo que estar de acuerdo con Voldemort.

- Mi familia es una de las pocas familias de sangre pura que quedan en el mundo mágico y tienen unos pensamientos un poco arcaicos sobre los tipos de sangre.

- ¿Sabías que yo soy hija de muggles? — interrumpió Hermione.

- Sí, lo sabía por mi primo.

- ¿Quién es tu primo? — preguntó extrañada al saber que Ginny tenía un primo.

- Antes de decirte quien es mi primo, tienes que saber que yo no pienso igual que mi familia y que lo que opine él sobre ti, no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

- No hagas tanto misterio del tema y dime quién es.

- Mi primo es Draco Malfoy — Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida por lo que había dicho Ginny — y él me contaba mucho de ustedes, obviamente lo que opinaba él pero sé como es.

- Eres prima de Draco Malfoy — señaló sorprendida. Ginny sólo asintió — Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

- Ahora entiendes cómo es mi familia y por qué nunca me debí de haber fijado en Harry.

- Tu familia odia a Harry y por lo que me dijo él, el padre de Draco es un mortifago.

- ¡¿Qué? — eso Ginny no se lo esperaba, sabía que su familia tenía ideas comunes con él-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado pero de ahí a pertenecer a sus sirvientes — No, eso es imposible, mi tío Lucius jamás aguantaría que lo mandaran.

- Harry se enfrentó a él y sabe quiénes son la mayoría de sus seguidores.

- En serio Hermione no creo que… — mientras hablaba una pregunta surgió en su interior. Sí su tío Lucius era un mortifago cabía la posibilidad que su padre también lo fuera — no, es imposible.

- ¿Te imaginas diciéndole a tu familia que te gusta Harry Potter? — dijo con una sonrisa — Yo la verdad es que me imagino la cara de Draco — riendo más fuerte.

- De todas formas es imposible por donde lo mires, creo que lo mejor es comenzar a olvidarme de él.

**

* * *

**

Los días pasaron y la amistad entre Hermione y Ginny fue creciendo, pasaban el mayor tiempo que podían juntas. Esta amistad a muchos les pareció extraña, sobre todo a Draco Malfoy que cada vez que se encontraba con su prima le decía que no le convenía estar cerca de Hermione o cuando la veía con ella simplemente la ignoraba, pero a Ginny esto no le afecto, no iba a dejar de hacer algo que quería sólo para darle en el gusto a los demás.

Así fue como en varias ocasiones tuvo la oportunidad de desayunar o cenar con Harry y aunque no hablaba nada con él, se podía dar cuenta que Harry no tenía más ojos que para Cho.

Una tarde que tenía libre se dirigía a la biblioteca para terminar un trabajo de Pociones que le había dado el profesor Snape, pero antes de llegar a su destino se encontró con Michael Corner.

- Hola Ginevra ¿cómo estás?

- Hola Michael, hace tiempo que no te veía.

- He estado preparándome para mis T.I.M.O.S. pero ya es hora que me tome un tiempo para descansar.

- Es bueno tener un respiro de vez en cuando.

- Justo estaba pensando en ir a dar una vuelta al lago, el día está lindo, está ideal para dar un paseo ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

- ¿No crees que hace un poco de frío para salir a dar una vuelta al lago?

- Vamos un rato, si hace mucho frío nos devolvemos.

- No Michael, debo hacer mi trabajo de pociones — explicó enseñándole los pergaminos que tenía en la mano.

- Yo te ayudaré, esto mismo me hizo hacer Snape el curso pasado. Vamos un rato al lago y luego volvemos a la biblioteca.

- Está bien — dijo resignada — Pero con una condición — sabía que con o sin condición iría, necesitaba un respiro de las deberes.

- ¿Y cuál es esa condición?

- Que no me digas Ginevra, sino Ginny.

* * *

**N/A: Gracias a las personas que leen y sobre todo a las que dejan un review =D**


	16. Cabeza de Puerco

**Capítulo XVI**

La orilla del lago estaba bastante solitaria, pocos alumnos eran los que salían a pasear con el día tan helado, los rayos del sol no se sentían, haciendo que Ginny temblara esporádicamente. Michael a penas la vio rápidamente se sacó la larga capa que traía encima de su uniforme para colocarla en los hombros de Ginny.

- Te entumirás.

- No te preocupes no tengo frío — con una amable sonrisa en la cara — y no quiero que te congeles.

- Gracias — dijo algo sonrojada por la agradable sonrisa que recibía de Michael.

Estuvieron caminando unos minutos sin nada que decir, rara vez se miraban de soslayo tratando de romper el silencio que se estaba volviendo cada vez más incomodo.

- ¿Cómo te han tratado en Hogwarts? — preguntó mientras seguían paseando por la orilla del lago.

- Bastante bien, de hecho mejor de lo que creía.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Ginny hizo caso omiso a la pregunta y trató de cambiar el tema.

- Creo que deberíamos regresar — mientras se detenía — cada vez está más helado.

- ¿Sigues con frío? — ella sólo asintió mientras veía como él se acercaba cada vez más. Sin decir nada paso su brazo por los hombros de ella, acercándola más a su cuerpo — ¿Estás mejor? — Las palabras nuevamente no le salieron y con un pequeño movimiento asintió bastante nerviosa. — Como me hubiese gustado que hubieras quedado en Ravenclaw — comentó mientras volvían a retomar el paseo.

Ella sólo le sonrió mientras continuaban el paseo. Se sentía bastante bien abrazada de Michael la verdad es que él le agradaba bastante, en una de esas, si tenía suerte, él podría ser la persona que la ayudaría a olvidarse de Harry como le había estado sugiriendo Hermione hace unos días…

- _¿¡Viste como la miraba! — expuso mientras atravesaba el cuadro de la Dama Gorda — ni siquiera comía por mirarla._

- _Ginny, lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidarte de él._

- _Pero no puedo Hermione — rebatió mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala común._

- _Lo mejor que podrías hacer es comenzar a salir con otros chicos — le comentó mientras se sentaba juntó a ella._

- _No quiero salir con otros chicos, no me interesa nadie más que él._

- _Ginny seamos realistas — expresó bastante seria — __ni siquiera le hablas y cuando él lo ha hecho para saludarte te colocas toda nerviosa y no le respondes._

- _Sí, sé pero es difícil estar cerca de él — expresó abatida._

- _No lo es — dejando escapar una sonrisa — trata de empezar a relajarte frente a él, comienza a salir con otros chicos, de esa forma quizás él se comience a fijar más en ti — dejó escapar un largo suspiro — o quizás deberías comenzar a olvidarte de él — terminando lentamente las últimas palabras._

Tal vez Hermione tenía razón, ya era hora que empezara a olvidarse de Harry Potter, además aunque él se fijara en ella nunca podrían estar juntos. Su familia siempre estaría de por medio.

- ¿Ginny? ¿te sientes bien? — Expresó con cara de preocupación.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Te estaba hablando, pero no me respondías.

- Disculpa me distraje — explicó apenada — ¿qué me decías?

- No, nada importante, sólo te preguntaba si te gustaba el quidditch.

- Sí, me encanta.

- Bueno no te hagas muchas ilusiones de que Gryffindor ganará la copa este año porque el equipo de Ravenclaw se está preparando muy bien.

- Michael, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? — dijo repentinamente.

- Lo tú quieras.

- ¿Conoces a Cho Chang?

- ¡Quién no conoce a Cho! — dijo bastante animado — Es una chica bastante buena… — Ginny lo quedó mirando y rápidamente continuó hablando — para jugar quidditch. Es la buscadora del equipo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Sólo de curiosidad, el otro día escuche su nombre y justamente hablaban de quidditch. — mintió — Ahora si que deberíamos volver ya va ser hora de cenar.

Alrededor de ellos ya no quedaba nadie, todos se habían ido para la cena o por el frío que estaba cayendo en esos momentos.

- Sí, ya es tarde — repuso mirando alrededor algo nervioso — pero antes que nos vamos — tragó — me gustaría preguntarte algo — dijo parándose frente a ella.

- Sí, dime ¿Qué sucede?

- Bueno me preguntaba si ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

- ¿Salir contigo? — preguntó extrañada — ¿te refieres a salir a Hogsmeade?

- No, — exclamó más nervioso — me refiero a salir tú y yo — hizo una señal con su dedo índice indicándose a él y a ella — ¿Me entiendes?

- La verdad es que no.

- Lo que trató de decirte — dijo más exasperado — ¿Es que si quieres ser mi novia?

Ginny abrió los ojos como plato y se quedó plantada ahí sin saber que decir, aunque ya había pensado en la posibilidad de "salir" con Michael, nunca se lo esperó tan repentinamente. No sabía que hacer o qué decir. Los nervios la tenían presa de reacción. Miles de preguntas se le vinieron a la cabeza, mientras que Michael no paraba de hablar, esperando por una respuesta. Se dio cuenta que él al igual que ella estaba nervioso.

No sabía qué decir, pero de pronto las palabras de Hermione retumbaron en su cabeza: "_comienza a salir con otros chicos"._Ella tenía razón y quién mejor para eso que Michael.

- Sí, sí quiero salir contigo — respondió con una sonrisa bastante sincera.

Michael sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó lentamente a ella. Ginny cada vez sentía más apretado su estomago y la cara hirviendo, no sabía que hacer, no sabía cómo reaccionar antes de su primer beso. Michael posó sus labios de forma desesperada en los de ella y ella sólo trató de seguirlo, pero aún estaba petrificada al sentir el contacto que tenía con él en ese momento. Michael la rodeó por la cintura acercándola más, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su castaña melena.

* * *

Cuando llegó al gran comedor a la hora de la cena, aún estaba nerviosa, sentía que todos sabían que se había besado con Michael, sentía las miradas inexistentes en ella.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? — preguntó Ron mientras ella tomaba asiento junto a Hermione.

- Nada, yo no hice nada — Todos a su alrededor la quedaron mirando extrañados, Hermione levantaba una ceja inquisidoramente — quiero decir andaba paseando.

- Pensé que harías el trabajo que les dejo Snape.

- Sí, lo estuve haciendo pero luego fui por ahí — respondió haciéndole un gesto a Hermione para que no le preguntara más.

- Cómo sea — interrumpió Hermione — te andaba buscando porque tenemos una idea y quería saber si te interesaría participar…

- ¿Le vas a decir a ella? — chilló Harry. Era la primera vez que lo veía pendiente de una de sus conversaciones, pero esas palabras que habían salido de su boca no le habían agradado nada — No queremos que se enteren los de Slytherin.

- Espera un segundo Harry Potter — no supo de donde le salieron esas palabras pero aunque estuviera muy enamorada de él no iba aguantar que la tratara de alcahueta — el hecho de que yo sea prima de Draco no significa que le voy a ir con el cuento enseguida.

- Sí, Harry. — la defendió Hermione — Ron y yo confiamos en ella y estamos seguros que nos puede ayudar.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Hermione — repuso Ron — lo siento amigo, somos dos contra uno.

- Está bien — aceptó no de muy buen ánimo.

Ginny lo miró de soslayo por lo que había dicho pero no le dio importancia, de hecho fue el primer momento en el día en que se sentía feliz de haber aceptado a Michael como novio.

- Pero de todas formas este no es lugar indicado para hablarte, lo único que te diré — dijo en un susurro sólo para los tres — es que no hagas planes para este sábado, nos juntaremos.

- ¡Oh! lo siento, pero ya hice planes para este sábado en Hogsmeade — dijo frunciendo sus labios.

- Ven, no puede — intervino Harry nuevamente.

- Simplemente tienes que cancelar los planes que hiciste — Dijo resuelta Hermione.

- Hablaré con Michael, estoy segura que entenderá, pero tienen que decirme de que se trata — pidió ansiosa.

- Después te explicaré de que se trata — le explicó Hermione dando por terminado el tema. Luego de pasados unos cuantos minutos se dio cuenta de algo — ¿Tienes una cita con Michael Corner? — preguntó sólo para ella.

- Cuando me expliques lo del sábado — sonrió — te cuento lo de Michael.

* * *

Hermione le había explicado todo sobre la reunión que tendrían en Hogsmeade pidiéndole la mayor de las reservas en cuento a su primo. Pero había accedido a que Ginny invitara a Michael.

El día del encuentro Ginny se reuniría con Michael a la salida del castillo para ir a la reunión, cuando llegó a las afueras del castillo se percató de que Michael no se encontraba solo, estaba junto a sus dos compañeros y amigos que Ginny pocas veces apenas había saludado: Terry Boot y Anthony Goldstein.

Michael a penas vio a Ginny se acercó para saludarla con un rápido beso en los labios, los días que habían pasado desde que se habían convertido en novios Ginny aún no se acostumbraba a la forma tan íntima de saludarse, era una relación bastante reservada y pocos sabían de ella.

- Michael — dijo con el ceño algo fruncido — ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? ¿Nos acompañarán a Hogsmeade?

- Bueno… de eso quería hablar contigo, — respondió con una mano en su cabeza el cual de inmediato Ginny detectó como señal que estaba nervioso — les dije de la reunión y quieren ir.

- Michael — lo regañó Ginny — te dije que era un secreto.

- No pude no decirles — se excusó — son mis amigos. Por favor no te enojes Ginny.

- No estoy enojada — dijo relajando el ceño — Además no creo que Hermione y el resto se enfade, entre más sean mejor.

* * *

Después de recorrer Hogsmeade juntó a los chicos de Ravenclaw y de explicarle todo el camino a Michael que Hermione no hacía esto para aprobar sus TIMOS por fin llegaron a Cabeza de Puerco, el lugar que habían escogido para hacer la reunión y crear el grupo para aprender Defensas contra las Artes oscuras las que la profesora Umbrigde se había negado a enseñarles de manera adecuada.

El hecho de que Ginny haya ido con Michael, Terry y con Anthony no pareció molestar a nadie. Al contrario fueron de gran ayuda en la reunión apoyando a Harry y a Hermione. Al parecer la única presencia que parecía molestar ahí era ella. Neville Longbotton no dejaba de mirarla con cara de odio y tuvo más de una mirada de algunas chicas que no aceptaban su presencia a ahí.

Una vez que todos dieran sus puntos de vista de la situación se llegó al acuerdo de que Harry les debería enseñar Defensa contra las Artes oscuras. No lograron acordar el lugar dónde se juntarían a practicar pero firmaron un pergamino donde prometían no decir lo que se había hablado en la reunión. Rápidamente después de eso Cabeza de Puerco se desocupó.

Michael se despidió de sus amigos diciéndoles que los vería más tarde, lo que quedaba de día en Hogsmeade pensaba aprovecharlo junto a Ginny.

Visitaron varias tiendas del pueblo y luego se dirigieron donde podían apreciar la Casa de los Gritos. Iban tomados de la mano cuando una voz los sobresalto.

- Ginevra ¿Qué se supone qué estás haciendo?

Ginny inmediatamente reconoció la voz a quién pertenecía y se dio vuelta para ver enfrentar a Draco.

- ¿Qué que se supone que estoy haciendo? Caminando ¿qué más podría hacer? — contestó con sarcasmo.

- Sabes muy bien a que me refiero.

- No, no sé a qué te refieres primito.

- ¿Qué haces tomada de la mano de ese estúpido de Ravenclaw?

- Hey, no voy a permitir que me insultes — se sulfuró Michael — maldita serpiente.

- Michael, no hagas esto peor — se interpuso Ginny antes que Draco y Michael perdieran el control — ¿Me puedes dejar un momento con Draco? Yo te alcanzo más tarde.

- Pero Ginny.

- Por favor Michael, necesito hablar con él.

- Ya la escuchaste déjanos solos.

Michael se acercó a Ginny y le dio un beso suave y lento mirando de reojo a Draco.

- Esta bien pero estaré cerca por si necesitas algo.

* * *

**N/A: Mi internet está horrible así que no he podido responder todos los reviews, de todas formas les doy las gracias a todos lo que siguen está historia y trataré de actualizar pronto!**

**Cariños =)**


	17. Triste realidad

**Capítulo XVII**

**Triste realidad**

No sé cómo puedes andar con ese idiota — comentó con desprecio Draco.

Michael no es ningún idiota, por algo está en Ravenclaw — comentó como si fuera algo obvio.

Podrías andar con mejores…

¿Mejores? ¿A qué te refieres con mejores?

El otro día Zabini me dijo que quería pretenderte, no me gustó la idea pero ahora prefiero que sea él antes que ese idiota.

No me interesa tu opinión acerca de mi novio.

Pero si te podría interesar la de tu padre — sonrió triunfante al ver la expresión en la cara de Ginny — Estoy seguro que él preferiría que anduvieras con Zabini a ese estúpido.

Pero mi padre no se enterará de que yo estoy saliendo con Michael ¿cierto, primo?

La cara de advertencia que Ginny tenía en ese momento era clara para Draco, no por nada pasaba todos los veranos con ella y sabía el genio de los mil demonios que se traía.

Me puedes callar a mí pero puede que otros hablen.

La verdad es que no me interesa lo que otros hablen. — dijo ya exasperada por el tema — Además no quiero hablar de mi relación con Michael.

¿A no? ¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

Ginny miró a su alrededor para ver que nadie estuviera cerca, Michael era el más próximo a ella, recostado contra el tronco de un árbol con el ceño fruncido esperando que ella lo llamara.

Cerca de Michael en ese momento pasó Harry, Ron y Hermione que reían de algún comentario gracioso. Pero al momento de fijarse en ella, rápidamente cesaron las risas y las serias miradas se dirigieron a Ginny. Ella sólo atinó a sonreírles tímidamente, pero la mirada de Harry era acusadora, ágilmente sus piezas calzaron en el rompecabezas, Harry la miraba así porque estaba con Draco y él pensaba que ella le diría acerca de la reunión. Vio cómo Hermione lo tomó del brazo, les susurró algo a ambos chicos y se marcharon del lugar.

¿Y me vas a decir de qué querías hablar? ¿o vas a seguir mirando a la sangre sucia de tu amiga? — soltó en tono de burla.

No le vuelvas a decir así — defendió sacando su varita entre sus túnicas y apuntándosela a Draco.

¿Ahora te vas a poner del lado de la sangre sucia?

Sabes que no haría nada en contra de la familia — dijo bajando su varita — pero ella es mi amiga y no puedo dejar que la llames así.

Eso es lo que es, una…

No te atrevas — lo calló Ginny.

Mejor dime de qué quieres hablar y no me haces perder más mi tiempo — escupió las palabras con desprecio.

Necesito saber algo que me tiene dando vueltas hace días en la cabeza — vaciló unos momentos — Es sobre tío Lucius.

¿Mi padre?

Bueno y de el mío también.

¿Qué hay con ellos?

Tu sabes que aquí se dicen muchas cosas y entre ellas… bueno, se dice que tu padre y el mío ¿Tu ya sabes?

No te entiendo, así que habla claro Ginevra.

Ya sabes, que ellos están ayudando al señor tenebroso.

Para eso tanto revuelo. — Draco la miró suspicaz, se notaba que le encantaba saber cosas que el resto no sabía — Creo que sabes muy bien cuál es la respuesta Ginevra.

Draco no dijo más y se retiró dejando a Ginny con miles de dudas, lo único que atinó a decir fue: — No me llames Ginevra — pero aún sumergida en sus propios pensamientos. Sabía cuál era la respuesta, no por nada habían encerrado a su madre en Azkaban por cumplir con las órdenes del Señor tenebroso.

Las prácticas con el ED, como habían quedado de llamarle al Ejército de Dumbledore, grupo liderado por Harry para enseñar Defensa contra las artes oscuras, se comenzaron a fortalecer. Los entrenamientos se hacían en la sala de los Menesteres esporádicamente y cada vez iban aprendiendo hechizos nuevos.

La convivencia de Ginny con el resto no era mala, sólo Neville la evitaba y con Harry sólo cruzaba mínimas palabras, desde que la vio con Draco, no dejaba de sospechar de ella y siempre se lo hacía saber a Hermione o a Ron.

La navidad ya se acercaba y Ginny no había tenido noticias de su padre desde que había entrado a Hogwarts, las únicas cartas que le llegaban continuamente eran las de sus dos amigos en Francia, Marie y Edouard.

No sabía qué haría esa navidad, creía que lo mejor era quedarse en Hogwarts a pasarlas ahí pero no le agradaba mucho la idea de quedarse en el colegio, sabiendo cómo estaban las cosas con Umbridge.

Los adornos navideños no se dejaron esperar en Hogwarts, todo estaba cubierto de guirnaldas y muérdagos que crecían por los rincones de las paredes del castillo.

Harry había dicho que harían la última práctica y luego la retomarían de vuelta, después de la navidad_._ Todos los miembros del ED estaban contentos por las fiestas menos Ginny que no quería ir a su casa y no sabía qué diría su padre si se negaba a ir, desde que había hablado con Draco, no podía de dejar de pensar sobre su padre como mortífago, sabía que escondía cosas pero ser un mortífago igual que su madre, nunca se lo hubiese esperado.

La última reunión estuvo normal, Ginny practicaba con Michael como siempre y Harry la mayoría del tiempo estaba alrededor de Cho Chang, cosa que no pasaba para nada desapercibida por Ginny.

Hermione había ideado un galeón falso para cada miembro del Ed dónde indicaría la hora y fecha del siguiente encuentro.

Una vez terminada la reunión cada alumno se dirigía cuidadosamente a sus respectivas salas comunes para que no fueran pillados por Filch o por la patrulla Inquisitorial. Michael ya había salido y Ginny esperaba a Hermione.

Ginny ¿podríamos hablar un minuto? — la voz detrás de ella le llamó la atención estaba segura a quién pertenecía, era la única persona que podía pronunciar su nombre y lograba estremecerse completamente.

¿Y de qué quieres hablar conmigo Potter? — preguntó dándole la cara.

Quiero hablar de tu primo.

¿Qué quieres saber?

Nosotros los esperamos en la sala común — dijo Hermione que salía con Ron de la sala de los menesteres dejándolos solos.

Hermione me ha dicho varias veces que Draco no sabe nada sobre el ED, que ya nos hubiésemos dado cuenta si **tú** hubieses hablado.

¿Qué estás tratando de decir, Potter? ¿Que soy una chismosa?

No es lo que quiero decir, tú sabes que Draco pertenece a la patrulla Inquisitorial y como ustedes son familiares, pensé que querrías ayudarlo.

¿¡Por qué todos piensan que soy igual a mi familia! ¿¡Por qué todos, me juzgan por mi apellido y sobre todo por mi madre! — expresó exasperada y aburrida de todos los prejuicios que siempre habían en su contra.

Ehh… — Harry la miró dubitativo sin saber qué decir por un momento bastante incómodo. — Lo siento, yo no quería…

¿¡No querías qué, Potter! Tengo más que claro que aquí nadie me quiere y de hecho creo que lo mejor es dejar el ED — tuvo una pausa para poder serenarse ya que sabía que si no lo hacía en cualquier minuto rompería en llanto, respiró hondo y continuó. — Creo que es la mejor opción para todos. Draco estará feliz de que no me junte con ustedes, Neville podrá practicar y tú… y tú podrás estar tranquilo de que no le diga a nadie.

No, yo no quise decir eso.

¡Claro que lo quisiste decir! — tomó nuevamente aire — sé que me odias por mi familia.

Nuevamente el silencio se presentó entre ellos. Y los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas. Lentamente Harry se acercó más a Ginny y la abrazó torpemente consolándola.

No te odio — le susurró en el oído — nosotros no elegimos a nuestra familia — Se mantuvieron unos minutos así en silencio hasta que Harry lo rompió. — No quiero que dejes el ED.

Harry, yo… debo decirte algo — dijo separándose de ese abrazo que tanto le había agradado. — Hermione me contó sobre lo que dijiste sobre del papá de Draco — Harry la miró confundido — sobre que es mortífago.

Ginny, en el torneo de los tres magos cuando yo…

Sí, lo sé — Ginny dejó caer su cabeza, lo que diría no la enorgullecía para nada — creo que mi padre también lo es. Al igual como lo es mi madre.

Supe lo que ocurrió con Neville y quiero que sepas que no tienes la culpa de lo que ella haya hecho.

¿Sabes lo de los padres de Neville?

Sí, pero él no sabe que yo lo sé. En realidad nadie lo sabe.

Yo no lo supe hasta que Neville me lo gritó en la cara, tampoco nunca he visitado a mi madre en Azkaban — Ginny miró en los verdes ojos de Harry con sus castaños ojos llenos de lágrimas — Harry, yo no soy como ellos.

Lo sé — dijo Harry acercándose a ella nuevamente para consolarla pero no alcanzó hacerlo ya que escucharon un carraspeo igual a los de Umbridge.

Lo siento ¿interrumpo algo? — preguntó Cho Chang en la puerta de la sala de los menesteres.

No, claro que no — respondió rápidamente Harry muy nervioso.

Ginny no pudo dejar de sentir más odio por ella en esos momentos, justo que se estaba acercando más a Harry y ella había llegado, pero era lo mejor, por unos minutos se había hecho ilusiones inexistentes con Harry. Y Cho sólo le había abierto los ojos a su realidad, una realidad en donde ella era novia de Michael y Harry estaba enamorado de Cho.

Mejor yo los dejo — susurró Ginny saliendo de la sala.

Las siguientes semanas no hubo muchas reuniones del_ ED_ ya que con los _entrenamientos de Quidditch_ de las casas era un poco difícil adaptarse a los distintos horarios.

El primer partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin había llegado, esa mañana había amanecido bastante fría así que Ginny se vistió con su bufanda y guantes con los colores de Gryffindor.

¿Vas a ir a ver el partido? — preguntó Romilda mientras Ginny terminaba de arreglarse en el cuarto.

Sí, voy a bajar a tomar desayuno y luego me voy al campo a verlos.

Estaba pensando en que podríamos ir juntas.

Lo siento Romilda pero quedé con Hermione. Pero si quieres puedes venir con nosotras, no creo que a ella le moleste.

Te dije que lo mejor era que no te juntaras con ellos, yo sólo lo digo por tu bien. Pero mejor no digo nada más — agregó viendo el fruncido ceño de Ginny.

Mientras tomaban el desayuno Luna apareció al lado de ellos con una gigante cabeza de león que rugía con algunos golpes de la varita.

Las tres caminaron a las gradas para una buena ubicación. Los de Slytherin iban entonando una canción poco distinguible, pasaron cerca de un grupo de ellos y se dieron cuenta que todos llevaban insignias que decían "Weasley, es nuestro rey"

Luego de unos momentos pudieron entender con claridad la canción que coreaban los de Slytherin.

La cara de Hermione estaba roja de la furia que sentía.

Hermione, tranquilízate. Ron estará bien.

Ron tiene problemas de confianza lo sabes y no creo que esa canción ayude. Como me gustaría hechizarlos a todos — gruñó mientras sacaba su varita entre sus túnicas.

Justo en ese momento comenzaron a salir los jugadores y a los minutos Madame Hooch ordenó que los capitanes se dieran la mano para comenzar el partido.

Todos montaron sus escobas una vez que el silbato sonó.

Lee Jordan, el amigo de los gemelos, comenzó con el relato del partido. Mientras relataba hizo una pausa para escuchar qué era lo que cantaban los de Slytherin y al darse cuenta de lo que decían comenzó con su relato más alto para ahogar los cantos.

No se dejó esperar el primer tanto de Slytherin y a los minutos con una anotación de Angelina la capitana del equipo, Gryffindor iba perdiendo 40-10.

Apenas Angelina marcó el primer tanto, Luna no pudo dejar de hacer rugir su cabeza de león alentando a todos los de Gryffindor a hacer porras al equipo.

No pasaron ni unos minutos cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que Harry iba a tras la Snitch, Draco no se tardó en perseguirlo tratando de atraparla antes que él pero Harry fue mucho más rápido y pudo conseguir atraparla, haciendo que Gryffindor ganara el partido. Harry no alcanzó a saborear el triunfo porque una bludger lo golpeó cayendo en el congelado campo.

Hermione ahogó un grito con la mano y trató de bajar las gradas para ir con Harry, pero con toda la gente era imposible.

Ginny la afirmó del hombro tratando de decirle que esperara unos minutos y en eso vieron a Harry que se había levantado con la ayuda de Angelina.

Daco llegó al lado de ellos y se reía de algo que les decía, Ginny no podía sentir más que impotencia de lo que fuese que estuviese diciendo su primo, sabía que sólo ella podía detenerlo antes que todo terminara mal. Trato de pasar entre los eufóricos alumnos de Gryffindor junto con Hermione pero al llegar al campo vio cómo Harry y uno de los gemelos se lanzaban contra Draco y Harry le propinaba un golpe en el estómago, todo fue muy rápido como la muchedumbre que se formó a su alrededor.

Ginny y Hermione por más que trataron de llegar, sólo lo lograron cuando se llevaban a Harry y al parecer George al despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

Más tarde llegaron Harry y George a la sala común con el semblante triste, al parecer el regaño había sido bastante fuerte.

Poco a poco fueron contando las represalias de Umbrigde que consistían en la expulsión de Harry y de los dos gemelos del equipo. Angelina no lo podía creer, los dos golpeadores y el buscador estrella no jugarían el resto del año.

* * *

**Gracias a los que me dejan review o sólo siguen está historia, espero que les haya agradado este capítulo.**


	18. La nueva buscadora

**Capítulo XVIII**

Nuevas pruebas se harían para encontrar a los reemplazantes de Harry y los gemelos, Ginny estuvo varios días pensando si realmente debería probarse para el puesto de buscadora, le gustaba jugar Quidditch y esa era una gran oportunidad que no debería desaprovechar, pero siempre su familia era un obstáculo en las decisiones que tomaba, sabía que su padre estaba molesto con ella por el hecho de haber quedado en Gryffindor pero de ahí a jugar Quidditch para el equipo de Gryffindor… sabía que le causaría más de algún problema y no sólo con su padre si no que también con su primo, el buscador de Slytherin.

Las pruebas eran esa misma tarde y necesitaba tomar pronto una decisión al respecto a presentarse o no. No quería más problemas en su vida pero sabía que si no lo hacía estaría siempre con esa inquietud. Recorrió todas sus clases con la misma incertidumbre pero ya la hora se acercaba y las ganas de tomar su escoba e ir a probarse no se las quitaba nadie, así que decidió bloquear a su cabeza y por unos minutos pensar con el corazón.

Caminaba rápido en busca de su escoba, para cambiarse las ropas por unas más cómodas y adecuadas para el Quidditch.

- Ginny — la llamó Michael. — ¿Para dónde vas tan rápido?

- Ehh… — no quería mentirle pero prefería que nadie supiera a dónde iba — voy a ver a… a la profesora McGonagall que dijo que… que quería verme para saber cómo me estoy adaptando a Hogwarts.

- Qué bien que se preocupen por esas cosas ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No, no creo que me desocupe pronto así que mejor nos vemos más tarde — se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Está bien, pero apenas te desocupes me buscas para que pasemos el resto de la tarde juntos, recuerda que en navidad no nos podremos ver.

Ginny se alejó de él con remordimientos por haberle mentido pero sabía que si le decía la verdad querría acompañarla y prefería que nadie se enterara hasta saber los resultados.

No se demoró nada en llegar al campo de Quidditch para las pruebas. Angelina ya estaba junto a Katie, Alice y Ron, muy nerviosa se acercó a ellos, mientras veía al resto de los Gryffindor que habían ido a probarse.

- Hola Ginny ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Ron con una sonrisa amigable — ¿vienes a ver las pruebas?

- No, quiero hacer la prueba para buscadora. Creo que puedo reemplazar a Harry lo que queda de este año.

- Ya comenzaremos — dijo Angelina en voz alta a todos los que se habían presentado — te llamaré cuando sea tu turno, primero veremos a los golpeadores — le comentó sólo a Ginny.

No fueron muchos los que hicieron las pruebas para golpeadores y terminaron bastante rápido, no eran muy buenos pero Andrew Kirke y Jack Sloper sin duda habían sido los mejores de todos lo que habían ido.

Angelina le pidió a los nuevos golpeadores que ayudaran en las pruebas de los buscadores arrojándoles las Quaffles. Sólo tres se habían presentado para el puesto, así que Angelina soltó la Snitch y les pidió a los postulantes que la atraparan. Los tres subieron a sus escobas al mismo tiempo, tratando de seguir a la esfera dorada con la vista para ir tras ella apenas estuvieran en el aire, no se habían elevado ni un metro del suelo, cuando Angelina nuevamente gritó:

- No significa que el que atrape la Snitch quedará en el equipo.

Ginny trató de relajarse al escuchar eso, ya que Angelina también se fijaría en las técnicas de vuelo de cada uno y, si había puesto a los golpeadores, también se vería qué tan buenos eran esquivando las Quaffles, pero por más que trató no logró hacerlo, así que sólo trató de dar lo mejor de ella misma.

Voló un buen rato tratando de esquivar las Quaffles que le lanzaban los nuevos golpeadores, sólo quedaba ella y un chico de tercer año, llamado Jimmy Sanders, ya que al otro postulante lo había alcanzado una Quaffle y no había durado mucho en el campo de Quidditch. Buscó por todo el campo la pequeña Snitch dorada pero no había rastros de ella, llevaba alrededor de media hora en el aire y los golpeadores se comenzaban a cansar. Pero el chico de tercero no demostraba darse por vencido.

La pequeña Snitch hizo aparición diez minutos después, ambos postulantes se lanzaron raudamente hacía ella. Volaron lo más rápido posible para atraparla, pero los golpeadores al darse cuenta trataron de impedírselos, lanzaban y lanzaban las Quaffles repetidamente hasta que una golpeó la escoba de Ginny, el chico de tercero estaba más cerca de atraparla pero Ginny no se dio por vencida y fijó nuevamente la escoba en dirección de la Snitch, cuando Jimmy se disponía a atraparla, Ginny se atravesó frente a él casi robándosela de los dedos.

Debajo en el campo, todos estaban sorprendidos por la gran atrapada que había hecho, Angelina le sonrió ampliamente y sólo le dijo: — Bienvenida al equipo.

Era la primera vez que se sentía tan feliz y sobre todo porque era algo que había logrado con sus propios medios. Necesitaba contárselo a alguien y quién mejor que su novio para eso, pero cuando se disponía abandonar los vestidores después de una larga ducha recordó que le había mentido a Michael con respecto a las pruebas de buscadora. Se armó de valor como una verdadera Gryffindor que era y fue en su búsqueda, lo más probable es que la entendería.

Lo buscó en los lugares que solía frecuentar pero no lo encontró, así que se dirigió al ala oeste del castillo donde se encontraba la sala común de Ravenclaw, lo más probable que estuviera ahí. Cuando llegó a una puerta sin perilla que sabía era la entrada a la sala justo en esos instantes se abría. Y para suerte de ella era Luna la que salía de ahí.

- Hola Ginny — saludó con su habitual voz soñadora.

- Hola Luna, qué alegría que seas tú — le sonrió — quería hablar con Michael ¿sabes si está aquí?

- Sí, estaba adentro hablando con Cho. Lo llamo enseguida.

Ginny sintió rabia por la respuesta que le había dado Luna, siempre Cho se le cruzaba en todos lados y ahora resultaba que estaba con su novio, no le extrañaría que quisiera quitárselo, ya que al parecer tenían los mismos gustos. Luna entró en la sala y en menos de un minuto salió nuevamente y atrás de ella salió Michael sonriendo.

- Gracias Luna — dijo mientras se iba saltarina por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

- Hola preciosa, que bueno que me viniste a ver, ya te estaba extrañando — se acercó a besarla pero ella le desvió la cara — ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Desde cuándo eres amigo de Cho? — preguntó molesta.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Luna dijo que estabas adentro hablando con ella.

- ¿Y hay algún problema con ello? No me digas que estás celosa — afirmó con burla.

- Claro que no estoy celosa, sólo que no me habías dicho que eras amigo de Cho.

- Somos compañeros de casa, nada más y sólo hablábamos de Quidditch, ella es la buscadora y pronto vienen los encuentros contra Slytherin y Gryffindor. No sé por qué te la has agarrado contra ella. Además yo no me molesto porque tú te juntas con Weasley.

- Tienes razón, además no venía a discutir contigo. Justamente venía hablar contigo de lo que hablabas con ella.

- ¿De Quidditch?

- Sí, de Quidditch. Quería contarte quién es la nueva buscadora de Gryffindor.

- ¿Me lo dices para que estemos preparados? — Ginny frunció el ceño — Preciosa, sea quien sea estoy seguro de que Cho le ganará, sé que es tu casa, pero sin Potter no pueden hacer nada.

Necesitaba tranquilizarse aunque lo único que quería en esos momentos era lanzarle un Mocomurciélago. Pero no quería perder el control, respiró profundo antes de responderle.

- Para tu información, mi querido Michael, la nueva buscadora de Gryffindor soy yo y te aseguro que le ganaré a Cho — La cara de Michael era de completo asombro pero Ginny no lo dejó responder, sólo se dio la vuelta y se alejó de él.

En la sala común de Gryffindor, Ginny se encontraba en un rincón leyendo una carta que hace bastante esperaba, las noticias de su padre por fin habían llegado antes de navidad como ella se había imaginado.

- No alcancé a felicitarte en la tarde.

Ginny levantó la vista de la carta que continuaba releyendo una y otra vez, para encontrarse con la alegre sonrisa de Ron.

- Gracias Ron — devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Veo que te llegó carta — se sentó junto a ella — ¿es de tú familia?

- Sí, es de mi padre. Dice que no podré pasar la navidad en casa porque deben hacer muchas cosas y no tendrán tiempo para celebraciones, así que debo quedarme aquí con Draco. — le contó con cara de frustración. — Pero por lo menos me enteré por mi padre y no por mi querido primo.

- ¿No tienes dónde más ir?

- No, cuando iba a Beauxbatons la pasé un año con la familia de mis amigos, Marie y Edouard, estoy segura que me hubiesen recibido pero ya estamos muy cerca de navidad para pedirles pasarla con ellos — soltó un suspiro — pero no te preocupes que no me molesta pasarla aquí.

- ¿Y si te invito con mi familia? Somos pobres — dijo rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente — pero estoy seguro que te acogerán como una más de la familia.

- No te preocupes Ron, no quiero molestar…

- No eres molestia — la cortó Ron — además Harry y Hermione siempre la pasan con nosotros. Vamos, será divertido

- Gracias Ron pero aunque quisiera mi padre no me autorizaría nunca a ir a tu casa.

- Puedes decirle que irás a casa de alguien más.

- No lo sé, creo que pueden enterarse, además tendrías que preguntarle a tus padres primero.

- Eso déjamelo a mí.

Ron se levantó del sillón eufóricamente y se alejó de Ginny. No pasaron más de quince minutos cuando volvió, pero esta vez junto a Hermione.

- Ron me contó lo de pasar navidad con nosotros en la Madriguera.

- Y yo le dije que no quiero molestar. ¿Qué es la Madriguera?

- Y yo ya te dije que no molestas — tomó asiento junto a Ginny al igual que Hermione — y La Madriguera es como llamamos a mi casa.

- Ginny, felicidades, me dijo Angelina que eres la nueva buscadora — Harry se había acercado a ellos — por lo que dijo fuiste la que mejor lo hizo.

- Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que soy la mejor.

- No vengas con modestia, lo hiciste muy bien — aportó Ron.

- De todas formas a mí me gusta más el puesto de cazadora.

- El próximo año puedes hacer pruebas para ese puesto. — Sugirió Harry.

- Eso espero.

- ¿Podemos retomar el tema? — preguntó Hermione — ¿o seguirán hablando de Quidditch?

- ¿De qué hablan? — Preguntó interesado Harry.

- Ginny va a pasar la navidad en la Madriguera con nosotros — Ron ya estaba decidido de que fuera así.

- Pero yo tenía pensado que Canuto podría pasarla con nosotros.

- Harry — Hermione le lanzó una mirada de reproche — sabes que no podemos hablar de Canuto y no creo que sea buena idea que pase la navidad en la Madriguera.

Ginny se debatía si preguntar o no quién era Canuto, sabía que Harry no tenía familia, así que no podía ser un familiar, lo único que se le ocurría es que podría ser una mascota, pero por qué Hermione no querría hablar de una mascota.

- Harry, no te enojes, es la verdad. — continuó Hermione al ver la cara de fastidio de Harry — Sabes lo peligroso que puede ser.

Ahora si que no entendía nada, la cara de interrogante de Ginny era muy notoria sobre todo porque no dejaba de mirar de Harry a Hermione con el dilema de preguntar o no. Cuando ya se disponía hacerlo Ron se levantó del sillón y se fue a abrir la ventana para dejar entrar una pequeña lechuza.

- Qué rapidez — dijo Hermione mientras Ron desataba la carta que traía la pequeña lechuza — lo más probable es que Umbridge ya no lea todas las cartas ¿Qué fue lo que respondió tu madre Ronald?

Ron comenzó a leer la carta e hizo caso omiso a la pregunta de Hermione hasta que soltó un suspiro y sonrió.

- Mi madre dice que no hay problema. Pero hay algo que no entiendo.

- ¿Qué cosa? — interrogó Hermione.

- Mi madre dice que es será un placer volverte a ver. ¿Acaso ya la conoces?

Ginny le explicó a Ron y al resto de cómo conocía a la sra. Weasley y lo mucho que habían simpatizado cuando se encontraron en Flourish y Blotts. Luego entre Ron y Hermione trataron de idear una excusa para que el padre de Ginny la dejara salir de Hogwarts, la única idea era mentirle y decirle que la pasaría con alguna compañera de sangre limpia, la única que encajaba con las características, era Romilda Vane.

Harry parecía el único molesto porque ella pasara la navidad con ellos ya que hasta los gemelos se habían acercado a ella diciéndole que su madre les había escrito y que les agradaba la idea de que fuera con ellos.

Draco había pedido a sus padres pasar navidad en casa de unos de sus compañeros y Rodolphus al enterarse de que Ginny se quedaría sola no se negó a la petición de su hija, aunque no le gustaba nada que fraternizara tanto con alumnos de Gryffindor.

Ya no quedaba nada para salir de vacaciones y Ginny estaba feliz de pasar la navidad con los Weasley, sabía que la harían sentir bien, sólo había algo que le molestaba, Harry, sabía que no quería que ella pasara la navidad con ellos por el tal Canuto pero como Hermione le había dicho no se preocuparía por eso, sólo se dedicaría a pasarla bien esa navidad, ya que hasta Hermione había decidido cambiar los planes que tenía con sus padres para estar con ella y los Weasley.

Michael, se había disculpado con ella diciéndole que no había querido decir eso y que nunca se le ocurriría pensar que ella era una mala jugadora. Ginny lo disculpó pero después de la insistencia que había mantenido.

Una mañana Ginny se levantó temprano, estaba segura que no encontraría a nadie en la sala común ya que aún no amanecía, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio las caras preocupadas de Neville y Hermione.

Neville le lanzó una de esas miradas de las que Ginny ya estaba acostumbrada y se levantó del cómodo sillón para subir a su habitación.

- Hermione ¿Qué sucede?

- Es Harry, me preocupa — comentó preocupada.

- ¿¡Por qué! ¿¡Qué le ocurrió!

- El padre de Ron tuvo un accidente en el ministerio — aún cabizbaja.

- ¿Qué le sucedió? — preguntó angustiada, ni siquiera lo conocía pero sentía una tremenda preocupación al saber que había tenido un accidente.

- Fue atacado en el ministerio y ahora está en San Mungo bastante grave.

- Pero entonces ¿por qué estás preocupada por Harry?

- No me hagas caso, sólo me preocupo porque se fue con Ron y los gemelos a ver al señor Weasley y puede tener problemas con Umbridge.

- Espero que no sea nada grave y se recupere pronto.

Estuvieron en silencio haciéndose compañía y esperando tener noticias del señor Weasley pero sabían que era difícil saberlas por lo menos a través de cartas.

- Bueno al parecer tendré que pasar mi navidad aquí — comentó con tristeza.

* * *

**Hola, tengo problemas con el word así que no sé cuando pueda subir el siguiente capítulo ya que aún no lo tengo listo, pero trataré de tenerlo listo antes de irme de vacaciones y eso es el 19 de septiembre.**

**Gracias por los reviews, anteriores.**

**Cariños!**


	19. Conociendo a la familia

**Capitulo XIX**

Hermione seguía sentada en la misma posición frente a la chimenea de la sala común y Ginny la acompañaba ya resignada de pasar la navidad en Hogwarts.

Bueno, al parecer no tendremos noticias de ellos — Hermione se levantó del sillón el que ya le había comenzado a molestar después de tanto estar ahí — lo mejor es que nos vayamos a dormir.

Ginny sólo asintió y se dispuso a seguir a Hermione, cuando unas llamas verdes emergieron de la chimenea, llamando la atención de las dos.

Lentamente se acercaron para ver que sucedía, pero nada, no había nada ni nadie.

¿Crees que alguien quiere comunicarse a través de la chimenea? — preguntó curiosa Ginny.

Puede ser, pero todos saben que las chimeneas están vigiladas por Umbridge. — Dedujo Hermione — No creo que alguien sea tan idiota para tratar de comunicarse por aquí. — Esperaron unos minutos pero nada sucedió. — Lo más probable es que quien haya tratado de comunicarse por aquí, nos vio y se arrepintió o tal vez Umbridge los descubrió.

Puede ser, pero ¿por qué las llamas siguen verdes?

Hermione sólo alcanzó a abrir la boca para sacar sus deducciones pero no alcanzaron a salir nada de ella. Una cara pecosa apareció entre las llamas.

¿Ahora si? — se escuchó la voz desde las llamas — ¿crees que me vean? Yo al menos las puedo ver.

¿Ron? — preguntó Hermione mientras se inclinaba en la chimenea — ¿qué estás haciendo? No sabes que es muy peligroso comunicarse a través de la red flu. Umbridge las tiene vigiladas.

Eso ya lo sé Hermione — respondió molesto.

¿¡Entonces! —dijo molesta —No ves lo peligroso que puede resul…

¡Ya Hermione! — interrumpió exasperado Ron — Dumbledore resolvió lo de las chimeneas, pero es sólo por unos pocos minutos. Necesitaba comunicarme contigo… con ustedes — se corrigió rápidamente.

¿Cómo está tu padre? — preguntó Ginny interrumpiendo la discusión entre ellos mientras se colocaba al lado de Hermione.

Ya está mejor, aún se encuentra en San Mungo — su voz sonaba triste — pero lo darán de alta para navidad — contó con más entusiasmo. — Ginny, sé que te invité a pasar la navidad en La Madriguera pero…

No te preocupes Ron — interrumpió — entiendo la situación.

Ginny, mi madre dice que está feliz que pases la navidad con nosotros. Pero dadas las circunstancias no la pasaremos en La Madriguera, es por eso que mi madre quiere que la pases con nosotros en Grimmauld Place.

¿Grimmauld Place? ¿Dónde queda eso?

Ron ¿Estás seguro que en Grimmauld Place? — preguntó Hermione — sabes que puede ser muy peligroso. Además a Cornamenta no creo que le agrade la situación.

Mi madre ya resolvió todo, habló con él y con Harry y no hay problema.

¿Estás seguro?

Sí, Hermione, no hay problema. Pueden pasar la navidad aquí, si es que no les molesta el polvo — dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Yo no quiero causar problemas y menos con Harry.

No causas problemas, ya te dije que mi mamá lo solucionó. Lo único que debes prometer es que todo lo que veas no puedes hablarlo con nadie, ni siquiera con tu familia.

Si es por eso. No hay ningún problema.

Entonces Dumbledore las ayudara a llegar a Grimmauld Place. — Ron no se despidió sólo desapareció entre las llamas.

Hermione no le quiso decir nada con respecto a Grimmauld Place, sólo le decía que todo lo que viera ahí, debía mantenerlo en el mayor de los secretos, esa sería la prueba de fuego para ver si podían confiar en ella, sobre todo Harry.

**oo00oo**

Pensé que te quedarías en Hogwarts — comentó Draco en la entrada al comedor cuando se topó con Ginny — pero me dice mi madre que lo pasaras con una amiga. Espero que no sea la sangre sucia de Granger.

¡Te dije que no la volvieras a llamar así!

No sé como la defiendes. — rezongó con cara de asco — ¿Entonces?

¿Entonces qué? — preguntó molesta.

¿Con quién pasaras navidad?

Con una compañera de Gryffindor. No tengo que darte explicaciones a ti Draco — comentó más exasperada.

Pensé que lo pasarías con tus amigos de Francia, pero Marie me comentó en su última carta que no sería así.

¿Desde cuándo Marie te escribe?

Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi querida prima. De todas formas si no me dices, lo puedo averiguar.

Esta bien Draco — comentó aburrida de sus comentarios — lo pasaré con Romilda Vane.

Ni idea quién es esa. Pero si es una sangre sucia como esa Hermione o si su familia es una traidora de sangre como los Weasley, tú padre se enterará.

¿Es una amenaza?

Sólo es una advertencia para que te fijes bien en los amigos que tienes.

Ginny lo dejó solo, ya estaba bastante fastidiada con sus comentarios con respecto a sus amigos, si Draco se llegase a enterar que pasaría la navidad junto a los Weasley iría de inmediato a contarle a su padre y ahí si que tendría problemas.

Lo otro que no quitaba de su cabeza era lo de su amiga Marie, ella nunca le comentó que se escribiera con Draco. Tendría que escribirle a Marie y preguntarle desde cuándo se mantenían en contacto. Talvez si le escribía contándole que pasaría la navidad con Romilda, ella se lo contaría a Draco y así no sospecharía, pero tendría que mentirle a su amiga, cosa que no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Además tenía que hablar con Romilda por si a Draco se le ocurría hablar con ella.

**oo00oo**

Ginny caminaba tímidamente detrás de Hermione, no era la primera vez que se dirigía al despacho del director de Hogwarts pero era la primera vez que viajaría con él, ya que él sería el encargado de llevarlas dónde estaba la familia Weasley y así pasar la navidad con ellos.

Señorita Lestrange — saludó Dumbledore una vez que ambas entraron — la verdad es que me sorprendió mucho cuando Molly me contó que usted pasaría las fiestas con ellos.

Ginny sólo sonrió sin saber que decirle por su comentario.

Bueno me imagino que ya están listas para partir — comentó al mirar los baúles que venían flotando detrás de ellas — primero partiremos al caldero Chorreante y luego nos dirigiremos por medios muggles hacía Grimmauld Place. Señorita Granger por favor tome los polvos Flu y diga claramente Caldero Chorreante.

Hermione sin replicar nada hizo lo que el director le pidió.

Sabes señorita Lestrange — Dumbledore miró a Ginny a través de sus lente de media luna y le sonrió — me gusta mucho que no sea como es su familia y sobre todo que no comparta los mismos ideales que ellos tienen. La felicito.

Director… yo — la verdad es que no sabía que decirle en esos momentos pero agradecía las palabras de Dumbledore — gracias.

No tiene nada que agradecer, nosotros debemos agradecerles por ser como es. — Ginny se sonrojo hasta las orejas — Me acaba de recordar mucho al joven Weasley siempre se sonroja más de la cuenta, pero creo que estoy hablando de más, mejor vamos antes que la señorita Granger se impaciente y termine regresando.

Una vez en que se encontraron los tres en el Caldero Chorreante se dirigieron por medio del transporte muggle a Grimmauld Place, todo el recorrido estuvo en silencio, Dumbledore de vez en cuando miraba a Ginny de reojo tratando de examinar a Ginny. Ella de cuando en vez se daba cuenta de las miradas del director, haciéndola enrojecer más de la cuenta.

Una vez que llegaron a Grimmauld Place N° 12, lugar que estaba escondido por magia. Antes de entrar a la casa Dumbledore detuvo a Ginny y le preguntó:

Señorita Lestrange ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Por supuesto, dígame.

¿Recuerda usted en qué lugar nació? — ante la extraña mirada de Ginny el director agregó — es mera curiosidad.

En Londres tengo entendido, pero no tengo muchos recuerdos ya que después de lo que ocurrió con mi madre mi padre inmediatamente me llevó a Francia.

Nunca supe del embarazo de Bellatrix por eso mi curiosidad — Dumbledore borró la seriedad del momento con una modesta sonrisa y le hizo una señal para que entrara a la casa.

Una vez dentro todo parecía bastante abandonado. Pero no alcanzó a pasar un minuto, cuando Molly Weasley hizo su aparición en el salón dando la bienvenida a los recién llegados.

Querida — abrazó a Ginny — no sabes cómo me alegro que hayas querido pasar las fiestas con nosotros, sobre todo con todo lo que ha sucedido.

Al contrario, gracias por invitarme señora Weasley.

No es nada, los amigos de mis hijos son parte de la familia — se separó de ella para abrazar a Hermione.

Hola chicas— saludó uno de los gemelos que había aparecido en el lugar con un pop.

Qué bueno que pudieron venir— comentó el otro gemelo que hizo la aparición al igual que el anterior. Para luego volver a desaparecer al mismo tiempo.

¡Fred, George! — gritó la señora Weasley.

Nos alegra tenerlas aquí — dijo Ron que venía bajando las escaleras junto a un serio Harry.

No creo que todos piensen igual — respondió Ginny con ironía mirando a Harry.

No es que no me alegre de verlas — respondió a la defensiva — si no que antes necesito que me prometas que no dirás nada de lo que veas en esta casa.

Harry cariño — interrumpió la señora Weasley — no creo que sea necesario tanto.

No, no se preocupe. — levantó la mano en señal de juramento y dijo — Lo prometo, no diré nada de lo que vea aquí menos a mi familia. ¿Así está mejor?

Harry no respondió a la pregunta de Ginny, sólo le medio sonrió y salió del salón.

Discúlpalo querida, pero está pasando por muchas cosas y desconfía hasta de su propia sombra.

No se preocupe, entiendo lo que…

Ginny no terminó de hablar ya que ese momento Harry había regresado junto a un hombre de mediana edad, cabello hasta los hombros de aspecto bastante demacrado pero con una sonrisa encantadora. Ginny estuvo segura que en los mejores años él había sido bastante guapo.

Así que tú eres Ginny — dijo el hombre acercándose a ella.

Una vez que estuvo a unos centímetros de ella pudo reconocerlo, ahora entendía porque Harry le había hecho prometer no decir nada, Sirius Black, el famoso asesino estaba oculto en Grimmauld Place.

Sirius Black — susurro casi para ella misma.

Sí, soy Sirius Black — sonrió mostrando su dentadura amarilla. —Así que tú eres la hija de mi prima Bellatrix, la verdad es que no te pareces nada a ella, aunque mirándote bien tampoco te pareces en nada a Rodolphus. Y gracias a Dios por eso.

¿Eres primo de mi madre?

¿No lo sabías? — negó de inmediato con la cabeza— Tú madre es una Black, al igual que Narcisa y Andromeda.

¿Andromeda? ¿Quién es ella?

Al parecer no te han hablado mucho de tu familia. Pero con gusto puedo contarte mucho de todo lo que quieras. Eso sí, si me guardas el secreto de quién te lo contó.

Después de una larga conversación entre Ginny y Sirius habán congeniado de inmediato y por fin ella se sentía encajada en la familia. Sirius le contó que era el padrino de Harry y de cómo lo habían acusado injustamente y había sido llevado a Azkaban por un crimen que nunca cometió. También le relató la historia de Andromeda, hermana de su madre de la cual nunca supo, se enteró que tenía una hija llamada Nymphadora a la que posiblemente conocería en esos días ya que iba continuamente a Grimmauld Place por lo que le había dicho Sirius.

Ya las horas habían pasado y Ginny estaba radiante en felicidad de conocer ese lado que desconocía de su familia, a cada momento quería seguir llenando de preguntas a Sirius pero el ajetreo del día estaban haciendo efectos, así que educadamente se despidió y se fue al dormitorio que compartiría con Hermione.

¿Qué día no? Ha estado lleno de sorpresas para ti. — comentó Hermione mientras se ponía el pijama para dormir.

Sí, bastante — la sonrisa en su cara no se podía borrar por nada, era uno de los días más alegres para ella.

Cuando supe que conocerías a Sirius, la verdad es que nunca relacione que ustedes eran parientes.

No sabes lo feliz que estoy de haberlo conocido. Es conocer a mi familia— comentó feliz mientras se acostada— ahora entiendo muchas cosas.

¿Qué cosas? — preguntó con curiosidad.

Bueno en realidad no sé si está muy relacionado — se irguió en la cama para mirar mejor a Hermione — pero nunca pude entender algo que me dijo el sombrero seleccionador cuando me eligió para Gryffindor.

¿Qué te dijo?

Me dijo que llevaba en la sangre, comprenderás que no lo entendía ya que toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin — dudó unos segundos no muy segura de lo que iba a decir — pero ahora lo puedo relacionar con Sirius, él estuvo en Gryffindor ¿no?

Puede ser. — El silencio reinó por unos minutos Ginny volvió a recostarse en su cama mientras Hermione hacía lo mismo acomodando sus manos detrás de la cabeza pensando en algo. — ¿A qué crees que se refería Dumbledore hoy?

¿A qué te refieres?

Lo que te dijo antes de entrar a Grimmauld Place.

¿Lo de mi madre?

Eso mismo, dijo que nunca la vio embarazada de ti.

¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

No quiero que te molestes pero ¿has pensado en la posibilidad de ser adoptada?

No sabes cómo lo he pensado — dio una pequeña carcajada — cuando niña lo pensaba por mi parecido, como dijo Sirius no soy para nada parecida ni a mi madre ni a mi padre. Luego lo pensé por no quedar en Slytherin ni tener los mismos ideales a ellos. Pero piénsalo bien Hermione ¿Crees que sabiendo cómo son mis padres hubiesen adoptado? La verdad es que no lo creo.

Puede que tengas razón pero no es motivo para no pensarlo, de hecho entre más lo pienso más lógico me suena.

Bueno, si encuentras pruebas de que lo soy me avisas. Ahora me voy a dormir no sabes cómo quiero levantarme para seguir hablando con Sirius.

Terminaras poniendo celoso a Harry de tanto tiempo que pasas con Sirius.

Me gusta la idea de ver celoso a Harry y sobre todo si tiene relación conmigo. — sonrió mientras apagaba la luz de la mesita de noche.

Así dices que lo superaste.

Harry Potter no es fácil de superar pero ya voy progresando.

Buenas noches Ginny.

Buenas noches Hermione.

**oo00oo**

La mañana siguiente los Weasley junto a Harry y Hermione fueron a visitar al señor Weasley, Ginny prefirió quedarse en Grimmauld Place junto a Sirius, ya que sentía que no era muy buena idea salir a un lugar público para que vieran que estaba pasando las fiestas con los Weasley.

El viejo Kreacher, el elfo de los Black no dejó que ayudara en ningún quehacer de la casa, decía que no permitiría que la hija de su ama hiciera ese tipo de cosas mientras él estuviese ahí.

Así que la mañana se dedico a seguir hablando con Sirius de historias familiares como también de anécdotas que le ocurrieron a Sirius de joven junto a los merodeadores.

Sirius ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? —preguntó bastante seria después de la tanda de risas que habían tenido.

Por supuesto, pero no me asustes con esa cara tan seria.

¿Alguna vez viste a mi madre embarazada de mí? — Sirius se sorprendió bastante de pregunta de su sobrina.

Vaya, si que eres directa —Sirius se levantó del cómodo sillón en que se encontraba y comenzó a dar vueltas en el salón — ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

Sólo es curiosidad.

Esa curiosidad debe tener un propósito, por algo lo preguntas.

Sólo son dudas que tengo, por favor respóndeme — suplicó con tristeza.

La verdad es que nunca supe que Bellatrix iba a ser madre, sólo supe de ti hace poco después de salir de Azkaban. —Sirius se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos — Pero en ese tiempo no éramos muy cercanos, así que pudo lo más bien estar embarazada y yo no saberlo.

¿Crees… crees que mis padres pudieron haberme adoptado? — preguntó llena de tristeza.

¿Qué crees tú? ¿Qué es lo que tu corazón piensa?

¿Mi corazón? — las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar a través de las mejillas de Ginny sin darse cuenta de ellas — Mi razonamiento es el que siempre dice que no lo soy que es algo imposible, pero mi corazón… mi corazón dice que soy hija de ellos.

Sirius la estrechó en un abrazo fraternal, no sabía si podía ser posible lo que estaba pensando Ginny en ese momento pero hasta él lo había pensado cuando supo de su existencia. Trató de consolarla en silencio, dejándola que se desahogara. Una vez que ya estaba más calmada, lo único que le dijo fue:

Yo te ayudaré a averiguar la verdad. Te lo prometo.

* * *

**Hola! Quiero pedirles como siempre mil disculpas por no haber subido el capítulo la fecha que dije antes, pero me fue imposible hacerlo. En serio lo siento! Ahora estoy en un cyber subiendo el capítulo ya que sigo de vacaciones y dónde estoy no tengo internet =( pero me hice un tiempo para venir a subirlo. Eso si les aviso que el capítulo no está corregido, ****por si ven algunas faltas.**

**Bueno espero que es haya gustado el capítulo y en serio me gustaría saber que piensan.**

**Saludos y de veras lo siento por la tardanza!  
**


	20. La séptima hija

**Capitulo XX**

La familia Weasley regresó media hora más tarde de la charla que habían tenido Ginny y Sirius no enterándose de nada de lo que habían hablado momentos atrás. Molly apenas llegó captó la atención de Ginny pidiéndole ayuda en la cocina, cosa que ella hacía encantada, contrario a Kreacher al que le molestaba ver a la hija de Bellatrix ayudando a los traidores de sangre como decía por lo bajo.

Harry apenas había cruzado palabras con ella pero ya no parecía molesto con su presencia como lo había estado antes, al darse cuenta de que Sirius y ella se habían llevado de maravilla no pudo sentir desconfianza, aunque fuese una Lestrange también tenía sangre de los Black corriendo por sus venas y si Sirius y Tonks eran de la misma sangre, ella no podía ser tan mala como había llegado a pensar tiempo atrás.

Las risas no paraban esos días antes de Navidad, Ginny se había integrado muy bien dentro de la familia Weasley, pasaba haciendo bromas junto a Fred y George, jugaba de cuando en cuando con Ron ajedrez mágico, ayudaba a Molly en uno que otro quehacer de la casa y hasta le estaba enseñando a tejer y constantemente tenías largas conversaciones con Sirius para enterarse más de sus antepasados.

Un día antes de Navidad, Nymphadora Tonks se presentó en Grimmauld Place y por fin Ginny pudo conocerla, después de escuchar un sinfín de cosas de ella, sólo deseaba conocer a la prima que nunca supo que tenía. Después de las presentaciones correspondientes hechas por Sirius y de saber que por nada del mundo debía llamarla por su nombre, Ginny no dejaba de preguntarle cosas de su familia, de su madre Andrómeda que se enfrentó a los Black para casarse con un hijo muggle, pero sin duda lo que más le agradó o le llamó la atención fue el hecho de que fuera una metamorfomaga.

¿Puedes hacer de pato? — pedía una y otra vez Ginny a Tonks miles de figuras — ¿de cerdo? — Tonks sólo la consentía bromeando con las caras que ella le pedía riendo a más no poder. — En serio eres fantástica, me encantaría poder hacer eso, sobre todo cambiarme el color del cabello.

Pero si tu color castaño es hermoso.

Pero me encanta el color que tienen los Weasley ¿me creerías si te dijera que cuando pequeña lo tenía rojizo? Pero a medida que fui creciendo — dijo con desánimo — fue volviéndose más cobrizo. Me encantaría tenerlo como los Weasley.

¿Qué te gustaría tener como los Weasley? — preguntó Hermione que llegaba a su lado.

El color de cabello — comenzó a jugar con su pelo agitándolo de una lado hacía otro — ¿Me imaginan pelirroja?

Lo más probable es que tu padre te desheredaría por parecerte a los "traidores de sangre" — dijo Ron que venías más atrás de Hermione haciendo el gesto de comillas con sus dedos al decir traidores de sangre.

Pero te verías muy bien — se escuchó una voz casi inaudible.

Ginny no pudo más que sonrojarse hasta la médula al ver quién había sido el autor de esas palabras. —_Es la primera vez que me hace un cumplido— _no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza — _pero qué estoy pensando, dijo que me vería bien si fuese pelirroja y no lo soy así que no me veo bien. _Miró sus ojos verdes que tanto le encantaban y no pudo más que sentirse triste —_nunca seré perfecta para él— _Una sonrisa tímida salió de los labios del ojiverde.

Después de innumerables tropiezos de Tonks decidió que ya era hora de volver a su hogar, prometiendo que regresaría en unos días, antes de que volvieran a clases.

**ooo000ooo**

A pesar del mal humor que traía Harry desde lo ocurrido con el señor Weasley, había cambiado significantemente el trato hacía Ginny. La noche antes de Navidad estaban los cuatro amigos en la recámara de Harry y Ron hablando de las cosas terribles que ocurrían en Hogwarts desde la llegada de Umbridge. Hermione se mantenía ausente de la conversación mientras leía un libro.

No me imagino cómo eran las cosas antes de que ella llegara.

Todo era más tranquilo — contestó Harry mirando a Ginny.

¿Más tranquilo? — ironizó Ron — Hogwarts para nosotros nunca ha sido tranquilo.

He escuchado que todos los años han vivido miles de aventuras — devolviéndole la mirada a Harry a los ojos y le dijo — sobre todo tú, Harry.

Pero la aventura más grande la tuvo este año — comentó Ron con gracia.

Hermione detuvo su lectura y miró a Ron, tratando de averiguar a qué se estaba refiriendo, estaba segura de que no se refería a las prácticas con el ED ya que ellos, incluyendo a Ginny estaban haciendo lo mismo. Bajó su libro y miró con atención esperando que el pelirrojo continuara.

¿A qué aventura te refieres Ronald? — preguntó la castaña impaciente al ver que no hablaba — No creo este año hayamos podido hacer muchas cosas comparadas con los años anteriores.

Nosotros no Hermione, pero Harry ha tenido su propia aventura con Cho — respondió Ron mirando divertido a Harry que no hizo más que sonrojarse — Cuéntanos ¿qué tal besa?

Hermione miró rápidamente a Ginny que tenía la cara sin expresión, estaba segura que las palabras de Ron le habían dolido y la risa con la que continuaba el pelirrojo no ayudaba en nada.

¡Ronald, basta! — lo regañó Hermione viendo que seguiría con las bromas hacía Harry, que seguía aún rojo sin decir nada—. Son cosas personales.

¡No me digas Ronald! — refutó molesto.

Te llamas así ¿no?

Pero sabes que no me gusta que me digan así.

Creo que será mejor que me vaya a dormir — interrumpió Ginny antes de que la discusión se volviera más fuerte — mañana hay que levantarse temprano… es Navidad — se excusó una triste Ginny saliendo de la habitación de los chicos.

No quería que le afectara, pero era imposible no pensar e imaginarse a Harry besando a Cho, los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas, un gruñido salió de su garganta, mientras trataba de apartar las imágenes que se le formaban en su cabeza. Hermione asustada entraba a la habitación que compartían.

Ginny, yo… —Hermione la miró sin saber que decir.

Nada Hermione, soy una tonta no sé porqué me afecta — se sentó en la cama con la cabeza gacha — debería pensar en Michael.

Debí habértelo dicho — Hermione tomó asiento junto a Ginny con el semblante completamente apenado.

No tenías por qué hacerlo — Ginny le sonrió a su amiga para que viera que estaba mejor —mejor vamos a dormir, mañana es Navidad.

¿Estás bien? — preguntó para asegurarse.

Sí, no te preocupes, es algo que debí haber aceptado hace mucho tiempo.

**ooo000ooo**

La mañana había amanecido muy fría pero no fue impedimento para que los chicos Weasley despertaran más temprano que nunca, bajaron corriendo las escaleras de Grimmauld Place despertando a todo sus habitantes.

Ginny se levantó bastante somnolienta, olvidando la triste noche que había pasado, ya había decidido que debía seguir con su vida y esa vida no incluía a Harry Potter.

Buscó a la señora Weasley para ayudarle en los preparativos de la cena de navidad, fue a buscarla en donde habitualmente se encontraba, preparando algo de comida para sus hijos, pero se sorprendió al no verla ahí.

Hoy daban de alta a Arthur — comentó Sirius al percatarse de que Ginny buscaba a Molly — fue a buscarlo — respondió a la pregunta sin emitir por Ginny.

Qué bueno que justo le dieron el alta, para que pase la Navidad de junto a su familia.

Sí, Arthur disfruta mucho de estos momentos familiares. Por cierto ¿cómo estuvieron los regalos?

No he visto, la verdad, y no creo que tenga mucho, lo más probable es que mi padre lo haya olvidado.

Deberías ir a ver, estoy seguro de que recibiste algo — dijo sonriendo traviesamente.

Sirius, no tenías que regalarme nada.

No he dicho que yo te haya comprado algo.

Estoy segura que lo hiciste.

Mejor ve a ver — dijo divertido al ver como Ginny salía corriendo.

Después de abrir los regalos que los Weasley, Hermione y Sirius le habían hecho se encontró con la señora Weasley, le agradeció el jersey con una gran letra G que le había tejido desde que se había enterado que ella pasaría la navidad junto a su familia. Molly con mucho cariño le dio uno de sus particulares abrazos acariciándole su castaño cabello de la pequeña que había ganado su corazón desde que la había conocido.

Ginny nunca había sentido tanto cariño, los más cercanos habían sido los Fournier, pero el cariño que le transmitía la señora Weasley era diferente a cualquier otro que había sentido jamás.

Molly la tomó de la mano, suavemente la dirigió a la sala, en dónde sentado cómodamente se encontraba un señor pelirrojo, de anteojos, con varias vendas en todo su cuerpo. Supuso de inmediato que se trataba del señor Weasley, el padre de Ron.

Ginny, él es mi marido, Arthur.

Mucho gusto, señor Weasley — dijo tímidamente acercándose al hombre, viendo más de cerca todas las magulladuras que tenía — me alegra que lo hayan dado de alta hoy.

Gracias, querida. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, Molly, me hablado mucho de ti.

Ginny se dio vuelta para mirar donde se encontraba la señora Weasley pero se dio cuenta de que ella ya no se encontraba en la sala junto a ellos, no la había oído salir. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y miró nuevamente al hombre que tenía enfrente.

¿Sabes? — susurró en forma de secreto — A Molly le hace bien tu presencia aquí — Ginny, sólo logró que sus orejas tomaran el color de sus mejillas. Arthur, notó eso y sólo le sonrió divertido — ¿quieres saber por qué? — Ginny sólo asintió esperando que él continuara.

¡Papá! — Ron era el que había interrumpido en el salón corriendo a ver a su padre, más atrás venía Hermione que miraba enternecida la reacción de Ron. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

Bien, ya estoy mejor, el sanador hizo un gran trabajo cociendo las heridas en forma muggle y además me contó muchas cosas que hacen los muggles. ¿Sabías que cuando se rompen los huesos le colocan un tipo de cemento blanco hasta que crecen? — Ron lo miró extrañado sin entender de lo que estaba hablando.

Le ponen una crayola, hecha de yeso — dijo Hermione.

Muy inteligentes esos muggles, siempre lo he dicho — comentó divertido Arthur.

Ginny oyó divertida cómo al señor Weasley le fascinaba hablar de los muggles, pero se había quedado con la duda de lo que había estado a punto de contarle. Hermione y Ron se sentaron cerca del señor Weasley, mientras él les relataba lo vivido en San Mungo. Ginny decidió que era mejor ir ayudar a la señora Weasley. Estaba saliendo de la sala cuando la voz del señor Arthur la hizo detenerse.

Ginny ¿no quieres saber por qué le haces bien a Molly? — Ginny se dio vuelta mirando intrigada al señor Arthur.

Claro que quiero saber—. Dijo sonriendo.

Estaba hablando con Ginny de lo bien que le hace su presencia a Molly — les explicó a Hermione y a Ron — Hijo ¿sabes por qué le hace bien a tu madre la presencia de Ginevra?

Creo saberlo — Ron dudó unos segundos — pero no estoy seguro que sea por eso.

Hermione y Ginny se miraban sin entender de lo que hablaban.

Es por Ginevra — continuó Ron con el semblante un poco triste — ¿verdad?

Así es hijo.

No entiendo — dijo Ginny mirando a de Ron al señor Weasley.

Como saben — comenzó el señor Weasley — con Molly tenemos seis hijos, pero hacer catorce años — cambió su semblante alegre por uno más triste — tuvimos una séptima hija.

Ginny se sorprendió al igual que Hermione que a pesar de ser amiga de los Weasley hace años, nunca había escuchado esa historia.

Casualmente — continuó el señor Weasley — nuestra hija se llamaba igual que tú — dijo mirando a Ginny — Ginevra, pero ella falleció el mismo día que nació…

Es por eso que a mi madre le gusta tanto pasar tiempo contigo — continuó Ron, al ver que su padre no podía seguir con la historia — ya que le recuerdas a ella.

Ginny quedó con la mirada perdida sin saber qué decir o hacer, una tristeza la embargó dentro de su ser, las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos, al contrario de Hermione, la cual se estaba limpiando una que otra lágrima con un pañuelo, acercándose lentamente hacia Ron para estrecharlo en un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo.

* * *

**Disculpen el retraso pero andaba sin nada de ánimo para escribir, he tenido varios problemas y afectan a la inspiración.**

**Gracias por los comentarios que me dejaron y mil disculpas a las personas que no pude responderles.**


	21. Conflictos

**Capítulo XXI**

**Conflictos**

La navidad fue uno de los días más alegres que había pasado en su vida, los Weasley eran realmente grandiosos, deseaba que esos días no terminaran.

El regreso a Hogwarts llegó de forma fortuita, viajarían en el autobús noctámbulo escoltados por Tonks y Remus. La despedida con la familia Weasley fue más afectiva que nunca, desde que Ginny se enteró que habían perdido una hija sentía que en cierta parte ella podría llenar ese vacío. Sirius le dio su palabra, hacer todo lo posible en cumplir su promesa, la mantendría al tanto de cualquier novedad y trataría de escribirle en medida que pudiera.

La llegada a Hogwarts resultó bastante tranquila y sin novedad.

Las siguientes semanas fueron bastante apacibles, febrero se acercaba y todos se preocupaban de quién sería su cita para San Valentín.

Sentada en la sala común estaba Ginny hablando animadamente con unas chicas de su año, cuando un joven de quinto año se le acercó.

Hola ¿eres Ginny? — preguntó el joven mirándola. Ella asintió extrañada — ¿podrías darme un minuto?

Ginny se levantó dejando a sus compañeras en una entretenida charla y alejó a un rincón apartado con el joven de quinto año.

Me llamo Dean Thomas — se presentó — Y desde que llegaste quería presentarme contigo pero… — comenzó a rascarse la cabeza bastante nervioso. Ginny le sonrió ayudándolo a animarse a continuar — soy un poco tímido.

Sí sabias quién era ¿por qué me preguntaste si era yo?

Lo siento es que tuve la excusa perfecta para acercarme a ti y cuando lo hice me animé a presentarme — respondió bastante apenado.

¿Y cuál era la excusa? — preguntó sin entender.

Pero antes de contarte mí excusa. Quería preguntarte algo.

Bueno, dime.

¿Te gustaría salir conmigo a Hogsmeade este catorce de febrero?

Lo siento Dean, tengo novio y aunque no me ha pedido, iré con él.

Bueno, me imaginaba que esa sería tu respuesta. Pero no perdía nada con preguntarte y sobre todo antes que lo hiciera tu novio, el que por cierto está afuera esperando que yo te avise que él te espera.

Ginny lo miró molesta y sin decir nada se giró para ir a la salida de la sala común.

Debía intentarlo — gritó Dean mientras Ginny salía por el retrato de la dama gorda.

Michael estaba apoyado en la pared del pasillo mirando sus pies mientras la esperaba, Ginny lo miró y se acercó lentamente hacía él, estaba segura que algo le ocurría, estaba nervioso.

Hola — lo saludó cuando estuvo a unos pasos de él.

Hola — el chico se acercó a ella y la besó de lleno en la boca — te he extrañado.

Yo también te extrañé — quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Ginny hablo nuevamente — ¿Sucede algo?

No nada, sólo veía para invitarte a Hogsmeade para san Valentín. ¿Te gustaría ir?

Claro que me gustaría. ¿Estás seguro que no te sucede nada? — el semblante de Michael era bastante triste y Ginny estaba segura que algo le sucedía.

Nada, ya te dije que nada. No sé porqué insistes — dijo exasperado.

Está bien. Sólo te preguntaba porque me preocupas y te pones así. — Ginny se volteó y comenzó a caminar de vuelta hacía su sala común — Mejor nos vemos después cuando no andes con ese genio.

**oo00oo**

Habían pasado unos días desde que conoció a Dean Thomas, cada vez que lo veía o se topaba con él, él trataba de llamar su atención, pero Ginny estaba más preocupada de Michael, sabía que algo raro le había sucedido ese día y a pesar de que ya había vuelto a comportarse igual con ella, no dejaba de olvidar ese curioso comportamiento.

Mientras se preparaba para bajar a tomar desayuno, una lechuza le llegó con la típica carta revisada por la profesora Umbridge, estaba segura que debía ser de su padre, pero se equivocó, la carta venía desde Francia, la familia Fournier le mandaba cariños y esperaba pronto tener noticias de ella. Bajó más tarde que el resto de sus compañeros, entretenida leyendo la carta de la familia de sus amigos. Recordó momentos que compartió con ellos, mientras caminaba alegre por los pasillos de Hogwarts, para llegar al gran comedor.

Una vez adentro del comedor, vio que sus compañeras estaban sumergidas en lo que parecía una interesante plática. No había dado ni siquiera tres pasos cuando los alumnos de las cuatro casas se giraron a mirarla, sorprendida por las miradas curiosas siguió su camino hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, pero no alcanzó a sentarse cuando Hermione la detuvo tomándole el brazo y susurrándole en el oído:

Acompáñeme.

No fueron necesarias más palabras para entender que era lo que había sucedido en el gran comedor, Hermione había extendido el Profeta mostrando la portada de ese día. Se podían ver los rostros de varios magos pero el que más le llamó la atención era el de la única bruja y aunque tuviese el rostro demacrado, el cabello desaliñado y despeinado, la había reconocido de inmediato. Bellatrix Lestrange,_ declarada culpable por la tortura e incapacidad de Frank y Alice Longbottom. _Y en letras más grandes leyó _"EVASIÓN EN MASA DE AZKABAN EL MINISTERIO TEME QUE BLACK SEA LA CLAVE POR LOS VIEJOS MORTÍFAGOS"_

Mi madre está libre — susurró en un tono poco audible.

**oo00oo**

Día tras día la noticia iba quedando en el olvido de los alumnos, ya no miraban mal a Ginny cada vez que llegaba al gran comedor, pero ella no podía olvidar los recientes acontecimientos, al contrario, se distraía en clases pensando en cómo sería el encuentro con ella, con su madre, de la que no tenía recuerdos. Pensaba en la forma de tener noticias de que era lo que realmente había sucedido en el escape, sobre todo quería saber ¿por qué culpaban a Sirius? Miles de sentimientos le nublaban la razón y las dudas que tenía necesitaba sacarlas de una buena vez.

La primera opción para quitar alguna de sus preguntas de su cabeza, fue enviarle una carta a su padre, pero al pasar los días y ver que no había respuesta, decidió tratar con Draco, el cual no fue de mucha ayuda ya que alegó que sus padres se encontraban de viaje, pero que estaba seguro que ellos no sabían nada.

Por otra parte el catorce de febrero se acercaba, tarde que ya tenía planeada pasar con Michael, darían un paseo por los alrededores de Hogsmeade y luego irían donde Madame Tudipié, para pasar el resto de la tarde. La sola idea de ir a ese lugar le revolvía el estomago, pero no quería más problemas y menos cuando Michael, la había apoyado tanto con lo de su madre.

Albergada en sus pensamientos se sentaba todas las tardes sola en la concurrida sala común de Gryffindor, necesitaba pronto una respuesta pero ya no sabía cómo averiguar más. Tenía ganas de escribirle a Sirius, pero eso sería un riesgo para él.

¡Lestrange! — el grito de Angelina la sacó completamente de sus arrebatadas ganas de saber la verdad a costa de poner en riesgo a Sirius — Te estado hablando hace rato — continúo al ver que por fin le ponía atención.

Disculpa no te había oído.

Te vuelvo a repetir; No hagas planes para este sábado, entrenaremos.

Pero este sábado es catorce de febrero.

Por lo mismo, no hagas planes.

Pero ya tenía planes con mi novio…

Tendrás que cancelarlos, no puedes faltar al entrenamiento, debemos practicar mucho. — Angelina no la dejo seguir replicando ya que se había dado vuelta dejándola sola — Nos vemos el sábado.

¿Ahora cómo se lo diré a Michael? — se preguntó una vez sola al ver el problema que tendría al hablar con él.

¿Hablando sola?

No estaba con ganas de bromas y menos de humor para que se burlaran de ella, miró a su interlocutor para responderle de inmediato una pesadez, pero su desconcierto fue total, al ver que el emisor de esas palabras había sido Harry que estaba parado frente a ella mirándola divertido.

Tranquilamente se sentó junto a ella, provocando nuevamente estragos que pensaba superados, no quería que le gustara Harry y estaba decidida que debía olvidarlo.

Sólo estaba pensando en voz alta — respondió lo más tranquila que pudo.

Me he dado cuenta que has estado muy sola estos días — dijo luego de unos minutos de silencio.

No sabía si sus oídos le habían jugado una mala pasado o acababa de escuchar que Harry Potter se había dado cuenta que esos días había estado sola.

No pensé que tú… quiero decir, que las personas — la voz le salía nerviosa — se fijaban en mí y en lo sola que he estado estos días.

Desde de que llegaste has estado rodeada de personas y verte sola no es muy común. — Ginny no sabía que decir a lo que Harry le decía, estaba segura que estaba soñando. Harry la miró esperando alguna respuesta de su parte, pero al ver que no pensaba hablar y sólo miraba un punto fijo en la pared, continuó — Además Canuto, me dijo que estuviera pendiente de ti, por si necesitabas algo.

Ginny se atrevió a mirarlo por primera vez desde que se había sentado con ella esa tarde.

¿En serio te pidió eso? — Harry asintió en señal afirmativa, mientras él le mantenía la mirada por primera vez — Nunca pensé que haría tal cosa.

Se encariñó bastante contigo esta navidad.

Me encantaría que todo se aclarara. — dijo volviendo su vista al punto en la pared que encontraba tan entretenido y había perdido hace un rato — Pero ahora con lo de la fuga, no creo que sea tan fácil.

Ya verás cómo se resuelve todo.

Eso espero.

Estás así por la fuga ¿verdad? — se atrevió a preguntar. Ginny nuevamente volvió su vista a él, al parecer quería hablar.

No me imagino cómo será verla.

Eres su hija, así que me imagino que debes estar contenta. — dijo con cierto tono cargado de sarcasmo.

No sé que sentir. Tengo sentimientos tan contradictorios. — Harry la escuchaba atento, tratando de comprenderla — Siempre he querido saber cómo es, ya sabes, conocerla. Pero por otra parte odio saber que ella es la responsable de lo que le sucedió a los padres de Neville, no sé como perdonarle eso — se confesó sin pensarlo.

Harry se quedó en silencio, no respondió nada a las incertidumbres y confidencias que le había hecho. Ginny agradeció la compañía y la falta de prejuicios de su parte, más que consejos en ese momento, necesitaba apoyo, apoyo que nunca pensó que recibiría de Harry. Estuvieron largo rato sin decir palabras, cada uno envuelto en sus pensamientos.

¿Puedo hablar contigo?

La interrupción sorprendió a ambos dando un respingo al mismo tiempo, Ginny se paró dándose cuenta de que ella estaba de más en esos momentos.

Los dejo solos para que hable. — dijo mientras se disponía a ir a las habitaciones de las chicas.

Quiero hablar contigo, no con Harry — la detuvo Neville, con el rostro aún serio.

Ginny se sorprendió al oír sus palabras, estaba segura que la insultaría por todo lo de la fuga de su madre y la verdad es que no tenía ganas eso. Así que se le adelantó.

No quiero insultos y menos reproches de tu parte — varios alumnos se giraron a mirarlos — no ando de humor para hablar contigo.

Harry aún estaba sentado mirando el rostro serio de los dos, Neville miraba a Ginny esperando, tragándose las palabras que tenía para decir. Harry se paró y detuvo a Ginny, la que nuevamente partía hacía las habitaciones de las chicas.

Sería bueno que hablaran — Ginny miró la mano de Harry que la tenía aprisionada. Dio un tirón soltándose de él. — para que aclaren las cosas.

Está bien — Ginny miró alrededor de la sala común — pero no aquí — miró ahora a Neville y dijo — será mejor que hablemos solos.

Pueden ir a la sala de menesteres — propuso Harry — ahí pueden hablar más cómodos.

Me parece bien — fue lo único que respondió Neville.

* * *

**N/A: Les pido mil disculpas por el retraso y ****espero que hayan pasado una Feliz navidad y que pasen un mejor año nuevo.**

**Espero sus tomatazos...**

**Besitos.**


	22. Días en Hogwarts

**Capítulo XXII**

El camino hacía el séptimo piso fue bastante lento, con los brazos cruzados y bastante indiferente caminaba con la miraba perdida en los pasos que daba Neville, que caminaba delante de ella, dando unos pasos más largos que los que estaba acostumbrado a dar lo más probable es que no querían que lo vieran con ella o tal vez sólo lo hacía para no ir en una incómoda situación antes de llegar a la sala de menesteres.

La sala que se abrió ante ella era bastante cómoda, bastante pequeño pero muy acogedor, nada parecido a la sala que utilizaban para los entrenamientos que tenían con el resto del ED. Tomaron asiento uno frente al otro, esperando lo mismo, que uno de los dos rompiera el silencio que los unía en ese momento, luego de lo que parecieron horas tratando de descifrar la mirada de su acompañante, Ginny comenzó a hablar:

¿Y me vas a decir qué es lo que quieres decir? —preguntó llena de angustia pero tratando de sonar lo más a la defensiva que pudo.

Creo que sabes muy bien de que quiero hablar.

Me imagino que es con respecto al escapa de Azkaban.

Imaginas bien, quiero hablar de tu madre.

Sé muy bien lo que piensas respecto a ese tema y de verdad no tengo ánimos de discutir, así que si lo que quieres es reprocharme todo lo que ella hizo —se levantó dispuesta a marcharse— es mejor que dejemos esto para otro día.

No te quiero reprochar nada, al contrario —bajo la mirada bastante apenado de lo que estaba a punto de decir— creo que me equivoqué al juzgarte por lo que le hizo tu madre a mis padres. Quiero… quiero pedirte perdón por cómo te traté este último tiempo.

Eh… yo… —se sentó nuevamente frente a Neville que levantaba la vista para mirar el sorprendido rostro de Ginny.

No digas nada —soltó un suspiro de alivio por lo que acababa de decir— tal vez no nos convirtamos en los mejores amigos, pero me gustaría que nos lleváramos mejor.

Ginny no daba tregua a lo que acababa de escuchar, si no supiera cómo era Neville a ese tema, hubiese pensado que era una broma. Pero no pudo dejar que la duda la embargara, tenía que saber por qué su cambio de aptitud.

¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Me he dado cuenta que no eres como ella, además he estado hablando con unos amigos y me han hecho recapacitar bastante.

Si no me equivoco Luna o Hermione fueros esos amigos.

Te equivocas, ellas no tuvieron nada que ver —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa sincera.

¿Ron? —trató de adivinar, aunque le costaba pensar en Ron hablando de este tipo de cosas con Neville.

No importa quién fue. —Dijo cortando el tema— Lo importante ahora es ¿hay tregua?

Claro —respondió sonriendo mientras le estiraba la mano y Neville respondía el gesto, estrechando sus manos.

Esto no quiere decir —puso su rostro serio— que también perdonaré a tu madre.

No contaba con que lo hicieras.

**oo00oo**

Caminaba bajo el frío manto del jardín de Hogwarts, buscando a su novio, sabría que se molestaría por no poder acompañarlo a Hogsmeade, pero no podía faltar al entrenamiento, miró a un grupo de jóvenes de Ravenclaw en los que estaba Michael, se acercó decidida a hablar con él.

Hola chicos —saludó al grupo, mientras Michael se acercaba a ella— ¿Podemos hablar?

Claro ¿qué sucede? —Ginny miró a sus amigos que miraban expectante a lo que tenía que decir, pero Michael se dio cuenta de las miradas intrusas; la tomó de la mano y se alejó de sus amigos. — Ahora sí ¿qué sucede?

Sé que te enfadarás —se trató de disculpar antes de darle la noticia— pero debes entender que si tú estuvieras en mi lugar, yo entendería.

Ginny, dime de una vez que sucede —comentó bastante serio.

No voy a poder ir a Hogsmeade la próxima salida.

Al decir la próxima salida ¿Te refieres al día de san Valentín? —Ginny asintió apenada por tener que cancelarlo— No me puedes hacer esto Ginny, se supone que ese día deberíamos estar juntos.

Pero es que Angelina quiere que ese día entrenemos.

¡Y me cancelas por Quidditch! —gruñó molesto— ¡no puedo creer que sea más importante el Quidditch que nuestra relación! Veo que estás comenzando a dar prioridades a tus necesidades y yo no soy una de esas —se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a dejarla sola, pero Ginny lo tomo del brazo deteniéndolo.

Michael, no te pongas así —le pidió exasperada— Sé que planeaste pasar el día conmigo pero podemos hacer algo otro día —se acercó a él lanzándole miradas de arrepentimiento y bastante apenada.

No me mires así, que me haces sentir culpable.

No quiero discutir contigo y sé que esto es motivo para que te enfades pero por favor, entiéndeme.

Está bien —dijo algo indeciso y rodando los ojos.

Eres el mejor novio que he tenido —comentó sonriendo mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

¿Cuántos novios has tenido? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

Sólo tú, pero eres el mejor —se puso de puntillas y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se alejó de él mientras Michael la miraba lleno de dudas y completamente serio.

**oo00oo**

Era un día fresco y ventoso, ideal para que las parejas se tomaran de la mano y caminaran enamorados por Hogsmeade, pero la situación en la que estaba Ginny era muy diferente, junto a Ron tomaban posición en sus escobas para comenzar la práctica de Quidditch.

Angelina les exigía más de lo que podían dar, pero la coordinación entre ellos era horrible, los pases no resultaban y a Ron le metían a cada rato la Quaffle en la meta, se preocupaba más de las personas que lo miraban desde las gradas que de la misma Quaffle, los gritos de Angelina se comenzaron a disipar cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer, pero aún así les pedía que repitieran una y otra vez las maniobras que había planeado con tanto esfuerzo.

Tras discutir una y otra vez con los nuevos bateadores y gritarle mil veces a Ron para que estuviera atenta a la Quaffle, se dio por vencida cayendo en la desesperación y hasta en el llanto.

El entrenamiento terminó —dijo Alicia mientras iba detrás de Angelina para consolarla.

Ginny caminó al comedor, la fatiga que traía era tremenda y aunque estuviera toda llena de barro se disponía primero ir a comer.

¡Espérame! —gritó Ron acercándose a ella— Vaya entrenamiento ¿no?

Estuvo horrible.

Sobre todo yo —susurró bastante apenado.

No digas eso, sólo necesitas tener más confianza en ti mismo y no preocuparte tanto por el resto. Sólo tienes que dejarte llevar.

Para ti es fácil, se nota que has jugado Quidditch toda tu vida.

La verdad es que era lo único que podía hacer en mi casa, volar en mi escoba y cuando Draco iba en los veranos… —Ron hizo mal gesto al escuchar su nombre— No te agrada ¿verdad?

¿Por qué? ¿a ti sí? —preguntó sarcástico. Ginny comenzó a reír contagiando a Ron— Este sábado nos harán trisas.

Hey, no digas esas cosas. Seguro atrapo la snitch antes que Summerby — comentó segura de sí misma— ¿Vamos a comer? muero de hambre.

¿Y no irás a los vestidores a cambiarte primero?

De seguro está Angelina, así que prefiero cambiarme luego —un gruñido se escuchó del estomago de Ron— y veo que no soy la única que muere de hambre.

El partido contra Hufflepuff, llegó en un pestañar de ojos, todos estaban expectantes de lo que ocurriría con el nuevo equipo de Gryffindor. Pero tan rápido como llegó el partido, rápido terminó, gracias a Ginny, sólo duró veintidós minutos el sufrimiento del equipo que a pesar de haber atrapado la snitch, perdieron por diez puntos.

La sala común no estaba para nada animada, todos sorbían su cerveza de mantequilla tratando de olvidar el partido que habían vivido.

Harry se acercó a Ginny, felicitándola por la buena atrapada pero ella no estaba muy convencida de que hubiese sido tan buena y que sólo había sido suerte. Luego de hablar de Quidditch y sus intenciones para postular a cazadora, Harry cambió de tema.

¿Cómo te fue con Neville? —Ginny sonrió por la pregunta formulada.

Bastante bien, hicimos las paces.

Sabía que Neville haría lo correcto. — comentó mientras daba un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla.

¡Fuiste tú! —lo acusó Ginny. Harry la miró extrañado por sus palabras, no entendiendo a lo que se refería— Tú hablaste con él para que hiciera la paces conmigo ¿verdad?

¿Te dijo algo?

Sólo que alguien lo había hecho cambiar de opinión. Fuiste tú ¿verdad? — insistió. Harry le sonrió y nuevamente sorbió su cerveza sin poder responderle nada ya que en ese momento llegaron los gemelos, comentando la desolación de Ron.

Ginny estuvo segura que Harry había sido el responsable del cambio de aptitud de Neville, aunque no le hubiese respondido, esa sonrisa lo delataba completamente.

Hermione se acercó a ella mientras Harry continuaba hablando con los gemelos del desastroso partido que habían vivido.

Te vi muy tranquila hablando con Harry. —Ginny se giró a mirarla a los ojos.

¿Sabes qué? Tienes toda la razón. Desde que Dean comenzó acercarse a mí, mi relación con Michael está mucho mejor y mis nervios y pensamientos —remarcó la última palabra— hacía Harry han cesado completamente.

De eso me di cuenta y la verdad me alegro por eso, mereces ser feliz. —Ginny le sonrió y alegre, a pesar que habían perdido y de que no tenía ninguna respuesta de su padre con respecto a su madre, había sido una buena semana— ¿Ginny? —preguntó dudosa Hermione— ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Claro, pero no pongas esa cara tan seria que me alarmas.

¿Has pensado en lo que hablamos en Grimmauld Place?

¿A qué te refieres?

Al comentario que hizo Dumbledore —susurró sólo para ella— estuve dándole vueltas al asunto y fui a la biblioteca y bueno… allí encontré un hechizo para ver la compatibilidad de la sangre —Ginny cambió su alegre facción por una más desconcertada, los últimos días no le había dado vueltas en su cabeza a ese tema— Antiguamente lo usaban en el ministerio para saber la autenticidad de la pureza en la sangre de los magos, ya sabes cómo algunos le dan tanta importancia a ese tema.

¿Quieres decir que con sólo un hechizo puedo ver si soy hija de ellos?

Exacto, pero necesitamos algo de ellos. —Ginny la miró desconcertada— Ya sabes igual que los exámenes de ADN.

¿AN qué?

ADN —corrigió Hermione— olvido que no tienes idea de los muggle. ADN es un examen que hacen los muggles para saber la compatibilidad genética entre ellos. —Ginny la miró sin entender nada de lo que hablaba— Lo que quiero decir —explicó rodando los ojos— es que necesitamos algún cabello, saliva o una muestra de sangre de ellos para poder hacer el hechizo.

¿Y de dónde puedo sacar eso? Mi padre no me ha respondido la carta que le envié preguntándole por mi madre y menos me responderá si le escribo pidiéndole algo así. ¿Te imaginas? Son capaces de mandarme a Azkaban de sólo saber lo que estoy pensado.

No seas exagerada, podemos esperar a que vayas en el verano y ahí puedes conseguir alguna de esas opciones.

Pero falta mucho para vacaciones— dijo algo ansiosa.

Lo sé, pero es la única opción que se me ocurre.

**oo00oo**

Una nueva reunión con el ED se había realizado, entre las prácticas de Quidditch y las practicas con el ED el tiempo pasaba bastante rápido para Ginny, sólo quería que terminaran pronto las clases para poder ir a sus casa y por fin hacer lo que habían planeado con Hermione, aunque el hecho de ver a su madre la confundía bastante.

En la sala de menesteres, todos trataban de realizar sus Patronus con ayuda de Harry. A Ginny aunque le costaba focalizar pensamientos felices como decía él que lo hicieran, logró rápidamente que de su varita comenzaran a salir espirales de humo plateado formando luego un hermoso caballo.

¡Muy bien hecho Ginny! —la felicitó Harry.

Mientras intentaba ayudar a Michael, se dio cuenta de la presencia de un elfo doméstico junto a Harry que trataba de auto castigarse así mismo. Lo quedó mirando un rato extrañada por su comportamiento y tratando de recordar dónde lo había visto.

¿Dobby? —susurró para sí misma reconociendo al pequeño elfo doméstico que solía estar con la familia de su primo.

No pudo aclarar sus dudas que Harry los alertó a todos diciendo que Umbridge venía en camino.

Michael la tomó de la mano y la sacó de la sala de menesteres en un santiamén, la llevó hacia la lechucería y la abrazó de la cintura.

Si viene alguien sólo diremos que queríamos estar un tiempo solos.

¿Crees que habrán atrapado a alguien?

Espero que no —dijo preocupado.

Unos pasos se oyeron apresurados hacía ellos, se acercaron nerviosamente pensando que los habían pillado, torpemente se besaron esperando que creyeran que llevaban ahí un buen rato en eso.

¿Lestrange? — se oyó la voz de una chica cerca de ellos, haciendo que se separan rápidamente. Michael carraspeó notándose molesto por la interrupción haciendo más creíble su historia. — Veo que no pierdes el tiempo —comentó la chica en tono de broma.

Sólo vine a enviarle una carta a mi padre y…

No tienes que darme explicaciones, pero te aconsejo que continúes con tus cartas en otro sitio. Lo más probable es que Draco no tarde en venir y no creo que le agrade verte aquí —comentó mirando con desprecio a Michael, obviando que se refería a él.

Gracias Pansy —dijo nerviosamente mientras tomaba de la mano a Michael y comenzaba a bajar.

Por cierto —la retuvo antes que bajara— ¿has visto chicos ocultándose por estos lados?

Ehh… N-no… sólo hemos estado los dos desde hace un rato. ¿Por qué? ¿ocurrió algo? —trató de sonar lo más convincente.

No, nada que el cara rajada de Potter no nos diga —Ginny la miró sorprendida, entendiendo que lo habían atrapado.

Vamos Ginny —comenzó apresurar Michael al ver la cara de sorpresa de Ginny. Comenzaron a bajar y mientras lo hacían Pansy les gritó llena de sarcasmo y gracia.

A la próxima no tardes tanto en enviar las cartas —comentó soltando una carcajada.

Creo que nos salvamos —musitó Michael una vez que alejados de Pansy— Fue una buena idea haberse ocultado ahí.

¿Crees que atraparon a Harry?

Esperemos que no.

Por algo hizo ese comentario Pansy.

Lo mejor es ir a ver a nuestras casas para ver que no haya pasado nada —Ginny asintió llena de preocupaciones— Estaba pensando que lo más probable es que alguien nos delató; encuentro demasiado extraño que Umbridge supiera dónde ir —dedujo como todo un Ravenclaw.

Tuvo que ser alguien del grupo. — estuvo de acuerdo Ginny.

Lo más probable.

Se despidieron apresuradamente luego de llegar al retrato de la dama gorda. Ginny sin pensarlo dos veces entró por el agujero del cuadro, encontrando a la mayoría de los miembros del ED.

Pensamos que te habían encontrado —dijo preocupado Dean.

Me encontré con Pansy pero con Michael logramos despistarla —explicó algo sonrojada— ¿Y Harry? —preguntó mirando a Hermione y a Ron que estaban bastante impacientes.

No sabemos —respondió Ron.

Aún no salía cuando nosotros huíamos.

Pansy comentó algo de que él les daría información.

Las caras de inquietas de en los miembros del ED, se hizo notar de inmediato, todos esperaban que nada hubiese ocurrido con Harry, Hermione estaba acongojada preguntándose si lo habrían expulsado de Hogwarts.

Debemos ir a ver a Dumbledore —expresó bastante decidida luego de varios minutos sin tener noticias de él.

Pero lo podríamos meter en más problemas —rebatió Neville tímidamente— lo más seguro es que está con él.

Neville tiene razón, Hermione —comentó Ron tratando de tranquilizarla— debemos esperar, si algo malo sucedió se sabrá pronto.

No termino de hablar cuando el agujero del retrato se abrió, dejando pasar a un ofuscado Harry. Hermione de inmediato corrió hacía él llenándolo de preguntas.

Estoy bien —dijo molesto— Umbridge me agarró y me llevó a la oficina del director pero Dumbledore se echó la culpa y escapó antes que lo llevaran a Azkaban por traición al ministerio.

Las protestas y reclamos llenaron la sala, todos murmuraban cosas defendiendo a Dumbledore y más de alguno echando improperios contra Umbridge.

Fue Marietta Edgecombe —lleno de rencor comentó Harry— ella nos delató.

Después de que Harry contara con detalle todo lo sucedido en la oficina de Dumbledore, todos fueron a dormir esperando lo que se vendría bajo el mando de Umbridge en los siguientes días en Hogwarts.

* * *

**Hola todos, espero que no hayan tenido que esperar tanto como suelen hacerlo, sé que no demoré tan poco pero tampoco fue tanto como la vez pasada.**

**Quiero agradecerle a todos sus comentarios, no saben cómo me animan a continuar escribiendo, esta vez y creo que la vez anterior también no pude responderles pero ha sido por un problema personal, me cambié de casa y no tengo internet hasta nuevo aviso, así que mil disculpas por no poder responderles pero en serio muchas gracias!**

**Espero no haberlos aburrido tanto y que hayan disfrutado este capítulo de transición.**

**Cariños**

**Bita**


	23. Fred y George

**No sé si haya alguien leyendo, estoy segura que ya nadie recuerda el fic y en serio lo siento un montón, pero siempre dije que no abandonaría el fic por nada y en serio, siento mucho haber tardado tanto.**

* * *

**Capítulo XXIII**

**Fred y George**

Las cosas habían cambiado bastante en Hogwarts, desde que el profesor Dumbledore se había culpado y había escapado para no ser llevado a Azkaban, Dolores Umbridge había quedado a cargo del colegio, cosa positiva para algunos chicos, como los integrantes de la Patrulla Inquisidora que podían quitar puntajes a las casas cada vez que quisieran. Draco era el más contento con ese tema ya que podía hacer libremente de las suyas.

Ginny paseaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts tomada de la mano de Michael, la relación entre ellos no seguía mejorando, al contrario cada vez iba empeorando más, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido con Marietta. Él insistía que ella no era culpable del todo, cosa que Ginny estaba totalmente en desacuerdo, no entendía por qué tenía que defenderla sólo por ser de su misma casa.

—Si hubiese sido alumna de Gryffindor la hubieses culpado ¿verdad? —soltó llena de coraje.

—¡Claro que no! —respondió con rabia y ya aburrido del tema.

—Creo que tendré que descontarles algunos puntos a Ravenclaw por gritar en los pasillos. —Draco se había acercado a ellos sin que se dieran cuenta, siseando como una verdadera serpiente las palabras— Cincuenta puntos menos a Ravenclaw —comentó con una sonrisa altanera y triunfante.

Michael lo miró cargado de rencor, pero se contuvo de responder, ya era sabido por todos que podían hacerlo, así que decidió volver su mirada enojada hacía Ginny y los dejó solos.

—¡Maldición, Draco! ¿Por qué siempre andas interrumpiendo?

—Cuida tu lenguaje Ginevra, no porque seas mi prima dejaré de quitarte puntos. —Ginny bufó molesta y se alejó de su primo pero él al parecer no la dejaría tranquila tan fácilmente, la tomó del brazo para que no se marchara.

—¡Suéltame! No tienes derecho a retenerme sin haber hecho nada.

—Tranquila —dijo soltándola— sólo quiero hablar contigo, —puso cara de asco— al parecer las juntas te han hecho mal. Esa Granger te ha vuelto cada vez más maleducada.

—No te metas con ella, ya te dije que mis amistades son mi problema.

—Estoy preocupado por ti, primita. —Ginny rodó los ojos aguantando las idioteces que decía, sabía que él nunca se preocupaba por nadie, menos por ella— Por lo mismo le tuve que escribír a mi madre.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? —preguntó sin interés.

—Como soy tan buen primo, le escribí a mi madre para preguntarle por la tuya…

—¿Que hiciste qué?

—Sé que querías saber de ella y mi madre me respondió diciéndome que la verías para vacaciones, así que no te preocupes. Por fin te podrás reencontrar con ella.

—Eso ya me lo imaginaba —comentó como si no le diera importancia.

—También debo decirte que no le agradan mucho tus nuevos amigos.

—¿Y me puedes decir cómo fue que ella supo de mis amigos?

—Ya te dije, estoy preocupado por ti y tuve que verme en la obligación de contarle con la clase de personas con las que te ves. Mi madre la verdad estaba indignada.

Ginny lo miró llena de rencor y se alejó de él dirigiéndose a la sala común de su casa.

Los días siguientes no fueron muy diferentes a esos, los entrenamientos no eran los mejores y Hermione ya había comenzado a estudiar para los TIMOS así que era poco lo que pasaba con ella, cosa que Draco daba a conocer como fuese que le agradaba bastante, ya que cada vez las veía menos juntas. Pero el hecho de estar alejada de su amiga no significó que no se enterase de la discusión que había tenido Harry con Cho.

Los días de semana santa estaban más despejados que nunca, aunque el fuerte viento que corría no era de los mejores para las prácticas, trataban de hacer lo mejor posible, pero el pesimismo del grupo cada vez era peor.

Ron se había bajado de su escoba para recibir una caja que había llegado para él, estaba sumergido en la concentración máxima del contenido cuando Jack Sloper cayó junto a él, estaba bastante mal herido. Rápidamente todo el equipo se acercó para ver qué había ocurrido con él. Angelina le pidió a Ron que llevara a Jack a la enfermería y un poco dudoso Ron tomó la caja y se la entregó a Ginny.

—Mi madre los envía para Harry, Hermione y para ti, ¿se los puedes hacer llegar a ellos?

—Eh… claro —respondió dudosa sin saber su contenido— ¿dices que también envió para mí?

—Sí, son huevos de chocolate. Repártelos y guarda el mío.

—No hay problema —respondió sonriéndole.

Ginny aunque estaba aún con el uniforme de Quidditch y se encontraba bastante desordenada, fue directamente a la biblioteca, sabía que allí estaría Hermione y si tenía suerte estaría con Harry, pero sólo fue a Harry a quién encontró sentado en una mesa, bastante pensativo. Se acercó a él dispuesta a entregarle su huevo de pascua y retirarse en busca de Hermione para poder darse una buena ducha tibia y recuperarse del largo entrenamiento que había tenido.

Luego de llamarlo varias veces, por fin pudo llamar su atención, le explicó que el entrenamiento ya había terminado y que Ron había acompañado a la enfermería a Jack Sloper, luego de haberse accidentando en el entrenamiento.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó al ver que Ginny colocaba una caja media abierta encima de la mesa.

—Son huevos de chocolate, Ron me pidió que te lo entregara, también debo encontrar a Hermione, ¿anda por aquí?

—No, fue a revisar unas runas a la sala común —comentó muy alicaído.

—Estás bastante pensativo. —Sacó un pedazo del chocolate y se sentó al frente de él repartiéndole otro trozo a él. No quería entrometerse más de la cuenta, pero no podía dejar de preguntarle qué le ocurría, lo más probable era que aún estuviera afectado por lo de Cho, ya que la discusión que habían tenido había sido bastante reciente y aunque no quería preguntar, no pudo dejar de hablar— ¿Es por Cho? ¿Quieres hablar con ella? Tal vez si yo hablo con ella…

—No, no es por ella —se apuró a decir Harry— en serio, no te preocupes.

—Tal vez si lo hablas —dijo dubitativamente— te podría ayudar —le dio otra mordida al chocolate sin quitarle la vista a Harry que parecía debatirse entre sí mismo.

—Yo…

Se giró para ver a su alrededor por si había alguien escuchando. Desde que Hogwarts estaba a cargo de Umbridge, las paredes parecían tener oídos propios. Ginny lo miraba tratando de darle confianza para que pudiera hablar con tranquilidad. Al darse cuenta que no había nadie cerca, se acercó un poco más a ella y dijo en voz bien baja.

—Quiero hablar con Sirius, pero sé que no puedo.

Ginny trató de inmediato de pensar en alguna solución al problema de Harry, pero sabía que era muy difícil lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, Umbridge tenía control sobre todos los medios de comunicación que existían en ese momento. Le dio un par de vueltas al asunto y finalmente soltó algo dudosa.

—Bien, podemos pensar en algo.

—Oh, vamos —dijo Harry torpemente—, ¿con Umbridge vigilando las chimeneas y leyendo nuestro correo?

—El invento que están haciendo Fred y George, quizás tenga la posibilidad de provocar algo lo suficientemente escandaloso.

Harry le sonrió a Ginny agradeciéndole el optimismo que tenía. Continuaron en silencio disfrutando el chocolate, hasta que llegó la Madame Pince gritándoles porque estaban comiendo chocolate en la biblioteca. Ambos salieron corriendo detrás de los gritos de Madame Pince y libros que los seguían, gracias a un hechizo lanzado por ella.

**oo00oo**

Sentada alegre en uno de los sillones de la sala común, leía una carta de su amigo Edouard, hacía mucho que no tenía noticias de él y el hecho de que le contara los nuevos sucesos en su vida la alegraba sobremanera. Los recuerdos vividos con la familia Fournier la llenaban de felicidad y las ganas de verlos eran tremendas.

Quiso responderle de inmediato, pero cuando estaba a punto de subir a su cuarto para ir por una pluma y un pergamino. Las voces de dos chicos llamaron su atención. A pesar que la sala estaba con algunos alumnos, la mayoría eran de primer año y la particularidad y alegría de sus voces hacían la diferencia del resto.

—¿Qué tal el entrenamiento, Lestrange? —Uno de los gemelos no sabía bien si era Fred o George quien le preguntaba— Escuchamos que tuvieron un altercado.

—Sloper cayó de su escoba. —Los gemelos ahogaron una risa ante el comentario de Ginny mientras se sentaban uno a cada lado de ella— Así que no pudimos continuar con el entrenamiento.

—Dicen que se golpeó con su propia escoba —comentó divertido el gemelo que estaba a su derecha. Trataba de mirarlos lo más detalladamente posible y encontrar alguna diferencia y así poder diferenciarlos.

—No sé realmente si fue así, cuando lo vi ya estaba en el suelo.

—Angelina está bastante preocupada por el siguiente partido —dijo preocupado uno de ellos—, cree que sin nosotros…

—No podrá hacer nada contra Ravenclaw —prosiguió el otro.

—Aunque nos ha dicho… —Ginny los miraba uno al otro, de derecha a izquierda, sorprendida como podían continuar la frase del otro, como si fuesen uno solo.

—Y por lo que hemos visto…

—No lo haces para nada mal, enana. —Ginny lo miró con el ceño fruncido, haciendo notar que le había molestado el apelativo que le había dado— No me mires así que te ves mal de gruñona. —El otro gemelo rió a carcajadas mientras se levantaba del sillón.

—Es mejor que vayamos por Lee —dijo apurando a su hermano.

—Tienes toda la razón, George. —Fred también se levantó para seguir a su hermano.

—Chicos —los llamó Ginny— ¿puedo hablar con ustedes de otro asunto?

—¡Claro! —dijeron ambos al unísono, sentándose nuevamente junto a ella.

—¿Necesitas de nuestros servicios?

—¿Algún tipo de broma?

—Sí es para tu primo te hacemos un buen descuento ¿cierto, George?

—Es más te podríamos ayudar a hacer la broma si es para él.

—No, no se trata de Draco y menos de bromas. Se trata de Harry.

—¿Quieres hacerle una pequeña broma a Harry? —preguntó Fred extrañado.

—Nosotros no podríamos hacerle nada a Harry.

—Él es nuestro socio capitalista…

—Y amigo de la familia.

—Así que no podemos ayudarte.

—No estoy hablando de hacerle una broma a Harry. Al contrario. Necesito su ayuda para ayudarlo.

—¿A qué te refieres, Lestrange? —preguntó curioso George.

—Estuve hablando con Harry y él quiere… —miró a su alrededor para ver que nadie estuviera escuchando—, necesita hablar con Canuto —dijo en voz baja— y estuve pensando que ustedes podrían ayudarlo.

—¿Qué es lo que estás pensando, enana?

—No me sigan llamando así —pidió molesta—. Estaba pensando en que podrían distraer a Umbridge mientras él usa la chimenea que se encuentra en su despacho.

—¿Distraer?

—¿A qué tipo de distracción te refieres?

—A la que ustedes están acostumbrados a usar.

—¿Estás tratando de insinuar algo?

—Nada de insinuaciones, lo estoy afirmando. Así que no se hagan los locos ¿lo ayudarán?

—Sabes, Fred, Harry siempre nos ha ayudado.

—Y creo que este es un buen momento para devolverle la mano.

—Pensaremos en algo y hablaremos con él, así que no te preocupes —dijo Fred mientras se retiraban de la sala común—, enana.

Ginny rodó los ojos molesta, con los gemelos no se podía ganar, pero al menos ya sabía que había ayudado en algo a Harry, ahora sólo faltaba el momento adecuado para lograrlo.

**oo00oo**

La noche estaba bastante tranquila, las clases habían finalizado temprano ese día y muchos habían vuelto a sus respectivas salas comunes, pero otros habían aprovechado la tarde para pasear. Fuera de la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba Michael y Ginny después de haber pasado la tarde juntos.

—¿Te divertiste? —preguntó apoyado junto al retrato de la dama gorda.

—Bastante.

—Espero que podamos repetirlo. —dijo acercándose a ella mientras la tomaba por la cintura. Estaba a punto de besarla cuando sintieron que alguien salía del retrato de la dama gorda, haciendo que Ginny girara para ver quién era.

—¿Interrumpimos algo? —preguntó uno de los gemelos que iba saliendo del lugar.

—Nos pareció escuchar a alguien y veníamos a ver quien podría andar a estas horas fuera ¿cierto Fred? —comentó George con una sonrisa maliciosa— Y mira quién está aquí… nuestra cazadora estrella.

—Yo ya me estaba entrando —dijo Ginny separándose de Michael. —Nos vemos mañana ¿está bien?

—Está bien — respondió algo molesto por la interrupción— Nos vemos mañana.

Ginny entró por el retrato de la dama gorda sin esperar a los gemelos, lo mejor sería irse de inmediato a su cuarto.

—¿Qué crees que piensen los prefectos de Gryffindor porque alguien andaba afuera a estas horas Fred?

—Estoy seguro que no les gustaría enterarse que Ginny estaba rompiendo las reglas.

—Y peor si se enterara Hermione ¿no crees hermano?

—Hermione se enojaría muchísimo.

—¡Ya basta! —dijo volviéndose molesta por las palabras de los gemelos— Yo no rompí ninguna regla, aún es temprano.

—Pero estabas con un Ravenclaw y eso es romper las reglas.

—¿Desde cuándo salir con un Ravenclaw es romper las reglas?

—Desde que ese chico no nos simpatiza.

—No sabía que debía consultarles con quién salir.

—Sólo lo decimos por tu propio bien…

—No queremos a un idiota con nuestra cazadora estrella.

—Gracias por lo de cazadora estrella, pero yo puedo salir con quien quiera —Nuevamente se dispuso a irse a su habitación, pero los gemelos siguieron, haciéndola nuevamente detenerse.

—Sólo lo decimos por tu bien.

—No queremos que te pase nada malo y menos si no estaremos para defenderte. —Ginny se giró y los miró y vio que hablaban realmente en forma seria.

—¿A qué se refieren a que no estarán?

—Es un secreto…

—No podemos decir nada.

—Cuéntenme ¿Qué es lo que se traen entre manos?

—En serio enana…

—No podemos decir nada al respecto…

—Pero mañana te enterarás.

La mañana siguiente Ginny estuvo pendiente de cualquier cosa, sabía que los gemelos harían algo y lo más probable lo que harían sería para ayudar a Harry, para que pudiera hablar con Sirius, tal como ella se los había pedido, pero de ahí a irse de Hogwarts. La mañana transcurrió tranquila. Hasta que los gritos se comenzaron y gritos de alegría se comenzaron a escuchar, todos salieron de sus clases para ver que ocurría.

Los gritos eufóricos venían desde uno de los corredores de la parte superior del castillo. Al llegar al lugar había varios alumnos con algún tipo de sustancia verdosa y en medio del corredor había un tipo de pantano, los profesores que habían llegado trataban de hacerlo desaparecer sin éxito alguno.

Umbridge al llegar al lugar sólo buscaba al o a los responsables de haber creado tal problema. Ordenó al escuadrón Inquisitorial que los encontrara, cosa que no fue nada difícil para ellos ya que Fred y George se delataban solos a grandes carcajadas.

Luego de que varios profesores terminaron cayendo en el pantano sin éxito de hacerlo desaparecer, Umbridge decidió que lo mejor era darles un castigo inolvidable a los gemelos, para que a nadie más se le ocurriera hacer algo parecido.

—¡Hay que azotarlos! —Pedía Filch sin compasión alguna.

—Creo que es el mejor castigo para esta situación. Argus, vaya por la aprobación para azotar en mi oficina.

Las exclamaciones de los alumnos al escuchar el castigo que le darían a los gemelos se escuchó más que los anteriores que eran de alegría, no podían creer el tipo de castigo que les darían. Filch por su parte no demoró en volver con un viejo pergamino. Pero cuando ya todos pensaban que estaba todo perdido, los gemelos conjuraron sus escobas alejándose del colegio, mientras les hacían publicidad a su nuevo local en el Callejón Diagon. Los vítores y aplausos de todo Haogwarts apaciguaban los gritos enfurecidos de Umbridge.

* * *

**Siento un montón la demora, de hecho creo que no tengo excusa para tanto retraso, aunque la verdad no tengo perdón de Dios. Lo siento y espero no demorar tanto con el siguiente.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los reviews que me dejaron, los cuales ya no recuerdo si respondí todos o no =(**

**De todas formas, se los agradezco un montón ya que me sirven para motivarme más :P**

**De todas formas, quiero dedicar este capítulo a Yaniitha, quién me hizo una excelente imagen para poder inspirarme... Gracias! Si quieren ver la imagen, dejaré el link en mi perfil.**

**Cariños.**


	24. Un partido, el término y la ayuda

**Capítulo XXIV**

**Un partido, el término y la ayuda**

Finales de Mayo ya se había hecho presente y con ello el último partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. Todos estaban expectantes antes los resultados que se darían, ya que serían decisivos, estaban bastantes parejos.

Ginny esa mañana se levantó bastante optimista, tenía que atrapar la snitch antes que Cho, se repetía mentalmente a cada segundo. Bajó vestida para el partido, a tomar su desayuno, pero antes de llegar al gran comedor se encontró con Michael que vestía todos los distintivos uniformes de Ravenclaw, con la clara alusión de alentar a su equipo.

—Veo que ya estás preparada para el partido.

—Creo que los dos estamos preparados, veo que estás listo para apoyar a tu equipo.

—No me digas que te enojarás porque apoyaré a Ravenclaw, sabes que tengo que apoyar a mi casa.

—No te he dicho nada y entiendo que prefieras apoyar a tu casa en vez de a tu novia.

—No comiences Ginevra.

—¿Qué no comience qué? Tú eres el que siempre se enoja por quidditch —Ginny lo miró con el ceño fruncido y le aclaró— espero que no te enojes cuando atrape la snitch.

—No te confíes tanto, Cho es una muy buena buscadora y seamos realistas —Michael le trató de sonreír— Gryffindor no está jugando muy bien.

—Amo la manera en que me apoyas. —Se dio la media vuelta y continúo con su camino— Mejor me voy a tomar mi desayuno.

—¡Ginny! —gritó Michael para detenerla, pero ella no se detuvo entrando al gran comedor.

Tomó asiento para comenzar con su comida matutina, quería olvidarse de su encuentro con Michael, pero no podía, comía mientras lo único que pensaba era que tenía que atrapar la snitch costara lo que costara.

Sumida en esos pensamientos estaba cuando una voz lo llamó, levantó su cara de lo que le quedaba de desayuno para encontrarse con la alegre cara de su amiga Luna.

—Tú también —dijo al mirar el águila que traía su amiga en la cabeza.

—Venia a desearte suerte —le dijo animada— sé que el encuentro estará muy reñido.

—Gracias Luna —de inmediato ésta se dio la vuelta agitando las alas de la gran águila que llevaba en su cabeza.

El camino hacía el estadio estuvo seguido de canticos provenientes de los Slytherin, quienes no dejaban el coro de "Weasley es nuestro Rey". Caminó hasta los camarines donde estaba Angelina y el resto preparados para salir al estadio.

Lee Jordan como siempre sería el comentarista del partido, desde la partida de los gemelos se veía bastante apesadumbrado y sin ningún ánimo comenzó a nombrar a los jugadores de Ravenclaw para más tarde comenzar con los jugadores de Gryffindor. Ginny montó su escoba y comenzó de inmediato con la búsqueda de la snitch, sin ningún resultado.

Ron no es capaz de impedir el primer tiro que realiza Davies, el capitán de Ravenclaw, anotando el primer tanto. Alicia trata el contra ataque, pero Bradley le quita Quaffle. Ginny se distrae mirando a Ron. Bradley está por anotar nuevamente, pero Ron es capaz de detenerlo.

Los vítores de las gradas de Gryffindor no se quedan atrás y comienzan a alentar a Ron, mientras Angelina, Alicia y Katie hacían su trabajo como cazadoras, anotando uno que otro punto para Gryffindor. El público está exaltado con las sorprendentes jugadas que ha logrado hacer Ron, por él, el equipo de Ravenclaw no ha logrado anotar mucho.

Ginny buscaba snitch sin suerte, miraba de cuando en cuando donde se encontraba Cho Chang, la cual estaba sin suerte al igual que ella. Rodeaba el campo de juego, subiendo y bajando sin encontrar nada, al parecer la snitch dorada no quería hacerse presente en el juego. Nuevamente Ginny miró hacia donde estaba Chang para ver como aumentaba la velocidad, dándose cuenta que había hallado la snitch. Se encontraba muy lejos de ella, pero de todas formas no se dio por vencida y fue tras ella, por más que Cho estiraba la mano no lograba tomarla, al parecer la snitch era bastante esquiva para suerte de Ginny, rodeó el estadio adivinando el trayecto y pidiendo que Cho no la alcanzara antes, sabía que era un movimiento muy arriesgado, pero era la única forma posible de atraparla. Cuando ya pudo divisarla se lanzó contra ella en picada arrebatándole la posibilidad a Cho Chang delante de sus narices.

Gryffindor estaba eufórico, no podían creer que habían ganado la copa de Quidditch, los cantos de Slytherin se transformaron para el bien de Ron a su favor, celebrando la victoria. Ginny bajó de su escoba aún con la snitch en la mano, alzándola para que todos la vieran, más atrás bajó Cho, quien lanzó su escoba lejos mientras unas lágrimas surcaban su rostro y salía enojada del campo de Quidditch.

El festejo se extendió por horas en la sala común de Gryffindor, Ginny estaba extasiada en su triunfo, no sólo era un triunfo contra Ravenclaw, sino que era también un triunfo contra Chang, quien siempre parecía competir contra ella en todo, aunque no de una manera frontal.

Esa noche durmió plácidamente sin pensar en sus preocupaciones con su madre, ni nada que pudiera haberle afectado en los últimos días podría afectarle, luego del fascinante triunfo que habían conseguido.

**oo00oo**

A pesar de que las horas de sueño no habían sido suficientes, para recuperar las energías del partido del día anterior, Ginny no podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara mientras bajaba a tomar desayuno al gran comedor, muchas la saludaban y felicitaban por la hazaña lograda.

En el gran comedor buscó con la mirada a Michael, pero no lo encontró en la mesa de Ravenclaw, ya no seguía enojada por lo que habían discutido el día anterior, ni siquiera lo recordaba, era algo sin importancia y sólo quería verlo, para pasar un rato agradable junto a su novio.

El día pasó como cualquier día normal, casi no vio a Hermione porque ya estaba preparándose para los TIMOS y pensó que Michael como buen Ravenclaw, estaría en lo mismo. Ya al estar todo el día sin noticias de él, decidió ir a buscarlo. Afuera de la entrada de la sala de Ravenclaw, había varios alumnos de primero a punto de entrar y le pidió a uno de ellos si lo podía buscar. Esperó varios minutos y aún no sabía nada de él, cuando estaba a punto de rendirse y darse la media vuelta para volver a su sala común, lo vio salir.

—Llevo montón esperándote —le recriminó.

—Estaba ocupado —ella se acercó a él para saludarlo, pero él la esquivó. Lo miró extrañada. Mientras Michael bajaba la mirada.

—Podrías haber salido para decirme que no querías hablar conmigo.

—¿Viniste a discutir? —dijo mirándola por fin— porque no estoy de ánimos para aguantar esto.

—¿Aguantar esto? ¿A qué te refieres? —puso sus manos en su cintura como jarra, enojándose por la actitud de Michael— ¿A aguantarme a mí?

—¡A tu humillación! —dijo exasperado mirándola con enojo.

—¿De qué humillación estás hablando? —le preguntó sin entender.

—En serio no estoy para tus juegos… Cho lloró todo el día y…

—¿Cho? ¿Qué tiene que ver Cho en esto? —comenzó a caminar perdiendo la posición que había mantenido por un rato, no creyendo de lo que hablaba Michael.

—Mejor hablemos mañana cuando estés más calmada —dijo dándose la vuelta dispuesto a volver a entrar en la sala común.

—¿Más tranquila? Vine a verte y me sales con todo esto —Michael nuevamente se volvió para mirarla a la cara— y ahora resulta que estoy histérica.

—No te he dicho histérica en ningún momento. No pongas palabras en mi boca.

—No lo dijiste, pero lo diste a entender.

—En serio Ginevra, no quiero discutir más y menos por un partido de quidditch.

—¿Quién ha mencionado el quidditch? —dijo ya crispada con todo el asunto.

—A eso viniste, a refregarme el triunfo de Gryffindor y no estoy de ánimo para eso, ya te dije. —Nuevamente se dio la vuelta para regresar a la sala común— Mañana hablamos.

—¡No! —Michael se detuvo a escuchar— Mañana no hablaremos nada. No quiero que me busques más.

La relación estaba mal hace un tiempo, pero jamás había pensado en terminar, tal vez la decisión precipitada, pero se sentía segura, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Michael la miró con el ceño fruncido aún no creyendo en sus palabras.

—Lo que estás pensado —se cruzó de brazo y mantuvo una postura altiva— ¡terminamos!

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? —preguntó orgulloso.

—Sí, es lo mejor para los dos… esto ya no da para más.

Sin esperar una nueva respuesta o bravata de su ahora ex novio, se giró sobre sus talones y se fue a la sala común de Griffyndor.

El haber terminado con Michael, en cierta forma se transformó en un alivio, ya no estaba preocupada de dar explicaciones, tenía más tiempo libre, pero a pesar de todo eso, lo extrañaba, se había acostumbrado a su compañía, a la rutina de preocuparse de él, pero sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para acostumbrarse.

Los T.I.M.O.S. habían comenzado para los alumnos de quinto, Ginny que necesitaba más que nunca la compañía de Hermione o Ron, no podía molestarlos en sus tiempos libres, ya que se dedicaban sólo a estudiar, así que decidió que se dedicaría a volar en su escobar por la cancha de quidditch.

**oo00oo**

Los T.I.M.O.S. acababan ese día, Ginny había estado volando toda la semana en su escoba, estaba decidida a que el próximo año se probaría como cazadora para el equipo de quidditch. Se había corrido el rumor que esa tarde se haría algo en la sala común para celebrar el término de los exámenes.

Ginny caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, esperaba encontrarse con Hermione de una vez o mejor aún con Ron para contarle de sus tardes de vuelo.

—¡Hola Ginny! —escuchó a una voz cantarina en sus espaldas, se giró para ver a la emisora. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios al ver a Luna Lovegood.

—Hola Luna —respondió mientras la esperaba.

—¿Qué tal tu semana? Supe que tú y Michael terminaron.

—Ehhh… sí, terminamos.

—Seguro fue lo mejor ¿no?

—Sí, creo que sí. —Ginny adoraba la sinceridad de Luna, pero a veces llegaba a sorprenderla al escuchar sin tapujos todas las ideas que le pasaban por la cabeza.

Caminaban juntas por el pasillo del primer piso, hablando de temas sin importancias, cosas de la vida y de alguno que otro animal extraño de los que Luna solía hablar. En eso iban cuando unas voces les llamaron la atención a ambas.

—**SI PIENSAS QUE VOY HACER COMO SI NO HUBIERA VISTO NADA…**

—¿Escuchaste?

—Creo que viene de ese salón —comentó Luna mientras apuntaba la puerta más cercana, diciendo lo más sensato de esa tarde.

Se acercaron sigilosamente reconociendo de quien eran los gritos.

—**SEGURO QUE OPINARIA OTRA COSA SI SUPIERA LO QUE ACABO DE…**

Ginny entró junto a Luna en el salón interrumpiendo a Harry lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Harry, Hermione y Ron se encontraban dentro, los tres giraron al mismo tiempo de forma veloz, para ver quien entraba en el salón. Harry parecía enojado por la interrupción.

—**¡Hola! **—**saludó Ginny, vacilante**—. **Hemos reconocido la voz de Harry. ¿Por qué gritabas?**

—**No es asunto tuyo **—**contestó él con aspereza.**

**Ginny arqueó las cejas **se notaba que el mal humor de Harry, pero su mal trato no la ahuyentaría.

—**No tienes por qué usar ese tono conmigo **—**repuso fríamente**—. **Sólo quería saber si podía ayudar en algo.**

—Lo siento, pero **no, no puedes** —respondió Harry.

—**Eres bastante mal educado, ¿sabes? **—**comentó Luna con serenidad.**

**Harry soltó una palabrota y se dio vuelta**, se notaba que no quería prestarles atención y menos que estuvieran ahí e ignorándolas era la mejor forma.

—**Espera **—dijo rápidamenteHermione— ellas pueden ayudarte… —Ginny no entendía de que hablaba Hermione tan apresuradamente pero le agradó el saber que podría ayudar—. **Harry, tenemos que saber si es verdad que Sirius ha salido del cuartel general.**

—**Ya te dije, lo vi…**

—**¡Por favor, Harry, te lo suplico! **—pidió Hermione— Sólo comprobaremos si Sirius realmente dejó el cuartel y si es así, partiremos de inmediato a Londres.

—¡**Voldemort está torturando a Sirius AHORA MISMO! **—**gritó Harry**—. **No podemos perder más tiempo.**

Hermione pudo convencer finalmente a Harry de ir a la chimenea de Umbridge, para poder comunicarse con Sirius y ver si realmente había salido del cuartel general de la orden del fénix. La idea era simple Ron iría en busca de la profesora Umbridge, le diría que Peeves estaba destrozando el departamento de transformaciones mientras Harry y Hermione entraban a la oficina de ésta y usaban su chimenea para comunicarse con Sirius.

Mientras tanto Ginny y Luna vigilarían los pasillos para desviar a los alumnos diciendo que habría gas agarrotador, despejándolos para mayor tranquilidad.

—¡No pueden pasar por aquí —dijo Ginny a la multitud que se juntaba ante ellas— alguien soltó gas agarrotador!

—Yo no veo el gas —protestó un chico de alta estatura. Ginny lo miró a la cara reconociéndolo de inmediato, era de Slytherin y compañero de su primo Draco, Blaise Zabini.

—Es que es incoloro, —dijo exasperada, pero con una creible voz— pero si quieres pasa y así tenemos un cuerpo para el siguiente idiota que no nos crea —lo desafió.

Zabini la miró provocante, Ginny estaba casi segura que pasaría a través de ella y Luna y se daría cuenta que era una mentira, pero en cambio él le arrojó una pequeña sonrisa y se alejó de ahí. En ese mismo momento pudo escuchar, pero no ver la voz de Hermione que le pedía a Luna que ante cualquier cosa dijeran la señal.

Ya los pasillos estaban completamente despejados, no había nadie cerca, sólo esperaban que Harry y Hermione les dieran la señal que ya habían terminado, pero aún no salían.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —la voz que siempre la perseguía estaba nuevamente a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué quieres Draco? —Draco la miraba desdeñosamente y tras él un montón de alumnos pertenecientes a la patrulla inquisidora.

—Yo te pregunté primero ¿Qué haces aquí? Y con esta —hizo un gesto de asco mirando de soslayo a Luna— Me dijeron que habían lanzado gas agarrotador.

—Bueno… ahí tienes tu respuesta —dijo despreocupada— ahora déjame tranquila.

—¿Estás segura, Ginevra? —Ginny se dio cuenta que si se ponía en contra de él jamás lograría nada, así que trataría por el lado bueno.

—No hacemos nada, Filch nos pidió que alejáramos a los alumnos de este lugar… nada malo —inventó con rapidez.

—Odio que me mientas —refunfuñó Draco. En eso aparecía Warrington con Ron agarrado por la espalda— siempre sé cuando me mienten, sobre todo tú.

—Draco… ¡Luna, CORRE! —pero Luna no se movió de su lugar y de inmediato un chico de Slytherin la agarró. Ginny no alcanzó a escapar cuando Harper ya la tenía aprisionada y quitado su varita—. Draco, dile que me suelte. —Este no le hizo caso y se fue hacía la oficina de la profesora Umbrigde.

—¡Sueltala! —escuchó a Neville en ese momento sin saber de dónde venía.

Los llevaron a todos a la oficina de Umbrigde, Harry y Hermione estaban en las mismas condiciones que ellos, todos atrapados por Umbridge.

Ginny por más que miraba a Draco, éste no le hacía caso, no podía creer que fuera sangre de su sangre, una idea pasó rapidemante por su cabeza, pero la borró de inmediato, ese no era momento para pensar esas cosas.

—Señorita Lestrange —comentó Umbrigde con sorpresa— ¿usted también? —Draco, se vio algo avergonzado, hizo que miraba justo en ese momento por la ventana, como si no hubiese escuchado el apellido de su prima.

Ginny no respondió y Umbrigde tampoco esperó respuesta y comenzó a interrogar a Harry, no consiguiendo nada de su parte. Draco, mientras tanto fue a buscar al profesor Snape, para que le llevara veritaserum y así Harry dijera la verdad, pero a este no le quedaba nada, así que al no poder conseguirla, quiso torturarlo con la maldición cruciatus, pero Hermione no pudo aguantar y comenzó a hablar, pero rápidamente se dieron cuenta que mentía ya que dijo primero que Harry trataba de comunicarse con Dumbledore cosa que sabían muy bien que no era verdad y luego diciendo que tenían el arma secreta de éste.

Umbridge se llevó a Harry y a Hermione con ellos para ver el "arma secreta" que pensaba que estaba oculto en algún lugar de Hogwarts.

—¡Draco! —lo llamó apenas Umbridge había salido de la oficina— Dile suéltame.

—Eres una traidora Ginevra, no entiendo cómo puedes ayudar a estos —recorrió con la mirada la oficina, mirándolos a todos con asco— así que no te soltaré por muy primos que seamos.

—Eres un idiota, ya verás cuando me suelte.

—Cuando Umbridge vuelva con esos idiotas, te expulsarán de Hogwarts junto a todos estos estúpidos buenos para nada.

Lo siguiente todo pasó muy rápido, Ron logró zafarse de Warrington golpeándolo en la entre pierna y quitándole su varita, lanzando de inmediato un desmaius a este y a Crabbe que había estado asfixiando a Neville, pero que ahora golpeaba con el puño en el ojo.

Ginny comenzó a pelear con Harper, este le dio un par de arañazos en la mejilla mientras trataba de soltarse, Neville la ayudó lanzándole un hechizo obstaculizador mientras que Ron, desarmaba a Malfoy, quién en ese momento lo atacaba para sólo romperle el labio.

Ginny miró a Draco, quien estaba acorralado y sin varita, esta sin pensarlo más, le lanzó la maldición mocomurciélago, dejando a su primo lleno de gargajos.

—Te dije que te arrepentirías —dijo Ginny vengativa.

Ron lanzó una carcajada de placer al ver el rostro de Draco, mientras tomaba las varitas de Harry y Hermione.

Luna que parecía ausente de todo miraba por la ventana.

—Se dirigen al bosque —Neville se acercó para mirar también por la ventana.

—Apurémonos para ayudarlos —dijo con convicción.

Corrieron por los pasillos de Hogwarts, hasta llegar a la gran puerta de entrada, la atravesaron rápidamente, Ron parecía que lo llevaba el diablo por la rapidez en que corría, quería llegar lo más pronto a ayudar a sus amigos. Cruzaron la cabaña de Hagrid sin detenerse, ya adentrados en el bosque pudieron dar con ellos.

Ron fue el primero en llegar, detrás de él venía Ginny, Neville y Luna, cuando se encontraron con Harry y Hermione estos estaban cubiertos de sangre. Ron, les entregó de inmediato a cada uno su varita mientras le contaba como habían escapado. Harry contó que Umbridge había sido llevada por una manada de centauros y que ellos habían sido salvados por Grawp, al parecer el hermano menor de Hagrid, quien era un gigante.

Harry nuevamente se exasperaba preocupado por Sirius, les contó que al parecer aún estaba vivo, pero que tenía que ir pronto a Londres a ayudarlo, se tocaba constantemente la cicatriz en su frente.

**N/A: Holaaaa! La verdad es que no sé si estaba listo, no lo corregí y pensaba dejarlo un poco más adelante, pero dije que actualizaría ayer y como me dejaron trabajando todo el día no pude terminar, hoy en vez de ponerme a escribir me puse a leer un fic y ahora debo salir al cumpleaños de una amiga y no quería irme sin dejar de actualizar, han esperando demasiado y de verdad les pido mil disculpas, sé que soy una floja, pero trataré de no tardar tanto, al menos no un año XD **

**Bueno, espero saber si siguen leyendo, ideas, sugerencias lo que quieran… serán bienvenidas y respondidas.**

**Besos.**

**Y por cierto!**

**Happy Birthday Ginny Potter :D**


End file.
